


Win A Date with Jensen Ackles

by abeautifullie3



Category: Supernatural RPF, Supernatural RPF-AU
Genre: A Big ‘Fuck You!’ to Society’s M/M Relationship Norms, Alternate Universe, Another ‘Fuck You!’ to Society’s Female Body Norms, Brief Mention of Anal and Very Mild Bondage, Brief Mention of Past Attempts at M/M Sexy Times, F/M, Het, Light Dirty Talk, Other, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic M/M Codependency, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Schmoop, Schmoop...duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifullie3/pseuds/abeautifullie3
Summary: Attempting to stage a comeback into the acting scene, Jensen Ackles grudgingly agrees to a hokey contest – and a subsequent date with a fan.  Turns out the winning fan isn’t a fan at all, Aubrey Carter having no idea who Jensen Ackles even is.When it comes to dating, brief flings for easy sex and PR points had long been Jensen’s approach, Aubrey opting for avoidance altogether.Is their publicity stunt of a date doomed to be a disaster?  Or fated to be the beginning of a "Happily Ever After" fairy tale?
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Aubrey Carter (OFC), Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki (Platonic Life Partners), Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21
Collections: SPN Cinema





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: ** The story, Tweak, and love of Art Deco/Art Nouveau architecture, clothing, jewelry, art, etc..., are mine. The Js, not mine. While the J2 cuddles _probably_ happened, we'll just call it fiction along with the rest. :::cheeky grin:::  
To the best of my knowledge, **absolutely none** of this has happened outside of my vivid imagination.  
Perhaps not flesh and blood, the characters within are very much unique individuals unto themselves. This story in particular, they demanded their distinct voices be heard from nearly the start.  
The views held by the characters are not necessarily my own, and I most certainly can not claim for them to belong to the real Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki.  
While, on occasion, I may use a few factual tid-bits belonging to the Js, nothing in this story is meant to represent the real men beyond general appearance, and no harm is intended by using the Js names/likenesses in my creative fandom works.  
(_Seriously. I would never want to upset Jared or Jensen, and would promptly change the names or take down the story if asked._)  
No real-life family members of J2 are used in this fic.
> 
> **I ask that my work not be remixed, reworked, translated, or reformatted in any manner without my permission. With exception to the summary, header information, and brief excerpts, my work may not be re-posted or distributed elsewhere in large part or in whole. Thank you.**
> 
> **Author’s Notes:** I started working on this well over a year ago – it was supposed to be 5-10k of fluff and fucking for 2018's Het BigBang. This, that, and other things, the deadline got away from me…as did the story.  
Really, the characters had some ideas and things to say, and Muse was fully on board with indulging them. Roughly 50k worth of indulgence.
> 
> Early on I knew I was writing it as fanfic I could later turn into an original story. Then, at some point I realized there’d been a subtle shift, and it became an original story I could use for fanfic.  
Finally finished months ago, for no particular reason I’d been procrastinating posting it as fic, then along came SPN_Cinema on my Twitter TL, and hello nudge and venue.
> 
> I know Het is like the red-headed step-child in most fandoms, SPN especially. Still, I’m offering this in hopes a smattering of readers will enjoy it. I’d also reallllly appreciate any and ALL (don’t even care if you say you hated it, long as you aren’t nasty about it and tell me why) feedback and con-crit. I fully plan on changing what needs to be, then sitting on this a little while before diving back in for another edit and submitting it for publishing. Which, admitting that scares the HELL outta me!!!
> 
> Annnyway… A few more tidbits, for those who care, in regards to this story as a fanfic offering:::
> 
> It’s absolutely silly, but it’s near impossible for me to write one J without the other…no matter how damn AU! But seeing as I started this for a Het challenge, I had to stay true to the Het pairing. Sooooo...figured since J2 are determined to sell their oh so entirely platonic bond, I could too. I'm hoping it comes off more sweet, if unrealistic, than ridiculous.  
Though, as I was writing this it struck me as kind of sad. Now days we might pause to question if female friends who are this close might be lesbians, but in general we don't bat an eye at it. Yet if men share this level of open and affectionate closeness, they have to be gay. Or some demeaning term meant to indicate weakness.  
I wrote their relationship more or less as a joke, which quickly turned endearing, but ended up rather a deep reflection on how society views – and emotionally staunches – men. Food for thought in a time of #MeToo.
> 
> Now, allow me to reiterate, dear readers: this is Het. Full on schmoopy, Harlequin worthy, OTT romance. That being said, it's sex light – hence only a Hard-R rating. (_:::gasp!::: I know, right? Me, write something less than NC-17?!?!_) Considering my original intent was pornz with a bit of plot…irony. In addition to what I mention about these characters in the Disclaimer, they turned out to be pretty private when it came to their sex life. A few sneak peaks, but that's about it.

** _Win A Date With Jensen Ackles_ **

** _Chapter 1_ **

"I AM **NOT** doing some lame-ass celebrity edition of _The Bachelor_ to jump-start my career again. I'll damn well do a MBV sequel first!"

"It's not a show," Jared corrected and assured. "We don't even plan to video it, just some photos. _People_ wants an exclusive interview with the winner afterwards, for online _and_ print. And there's no competition, the winner will be selected at random – contingent on a background check, we've got your safety in mind here."

"How noble." Jensen snorted. "Seriously, can't you just get me a credit card commercial or something?"

"For fuck's sake, Jensen, you're an Oscar winner! A commercial, same as anything low-budget, screams has-been – already given up. This is… Yeah, it's cheesy as fuck, but the tabloids, the celebrity magazines and sites, will eat it up. Not to mention your female fan base, which only dropped marginally compared to the males. Most of the women have stuck by you even with you off the radar."

Jensen sighed. Drink swiftly drained and ice clinking against glass as he waved towards their waiter for another.  
If Jared Padalecki were simply his agent and NOT his closest friend, his "platonic life partner" as everyone they knew teased (_andalrightfine_, so they'd even _tried_ going gay for each other – which was a complete and _utter_ disaster, so, as it stood, the closest of friends as well as housemates they remained), Jensen Ackles would've walked out on the PR strategy dinner.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

NINE YEARS SINCE he'd dropped from the radiant light he'd finally found himself dead-center of, no explanation. The reason, it'd been personal, devastating. No ones' damned business – not that it took the tabloids much digging around to find out. Fucking nosy bastards. Fucking cancer. Ravaged and claimed his mother some thirty years prior, come back around for his big sister. Like Julie hadn't gone enough rounds with Death. Their mom. Their father… The man’s true love and true north gone, they’d all but lost him to work and whiskey – another twelve years before he’d joined their mother in the ground. They were the first, wouldn’t be the last. Jensen knew of three miscarriages (suspected there were more) before Julie and Tom had finally been blessed once, then twice. His sister's track record of loss, Jensen had kept his fears over Tom being a military man to himself. Comforted Julie and the kids best he could when his fears had come to pass.  
Another few years gone by when Jensen had gotten the call, Julie calm as you please (even if _he_ had known better) as she’d rattled off her diagnosis. She hadn't asked, Jensen’d simply insisted. His just won Oscar gleaming on the shelf, stacks of manuscripts vying for his acceptance strewn across the coffee table, Jensen had ended the call as he'd hollered through the house for Jared and gone to go pack.  
Queue eight years of medical roller coaster hell. The last two with Julie blessedly in remission, and Kyle and Faith damn near grown, Jensen had promised to visit every chance he got when Julie’d all but thrown him out the front door, adamant he needed to get back to his own life – back to the craft he loved.  
And for Jared’s part, damn if he hadn't been trying near everything to help Jensen do just that. A year of rejection – more a reflection on the competitive, and congested, field than Jensen's talent – Jensen knew his options were limited. He also knew Jared had always, _always_, had his back.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

"IT’S A GIMMICK, Jensen," Jared persisted. "A one shot deal, as ridiculous as it is simple, yet guaranteed to generate buzz with the press and fans. And that's exactly what we need to prove you're still relevant, still marketable."

Another tumbler of amber liquid burning warm down his throat and through his veins (he liked his liquor, a little more than he should, though always staying mindful not to become his father), ignoring the rest of his PR team sitting around the table Jensen looked at Jared as he slammed his empty glass on the table. "Do it."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

"SOOO… I ENTERED you in a contest to win a date with–"

"Excuse me?"

Liza rolled her eyes. "I _saiiid_, I entered you to win a date with–"

"And what _exactly_ possessed you to do that?"

"Well, since you won't find your own dates, and refuse the ones I set you up on, I thought I'd try something different," Liza stated, matter of fact. "Now, Auby, aren't you even the least bit curious who it's with?"

"No, not partic–"

"Jensen Ackles!" Liza shouted, Aubrey squeezing her eyes tight and cocking her head away from the high pitched squeal. "Couldn't you just die?! I mean, despite Aiden I almost signed up myself. But, ya know, love overrules lust, whatta'ya gonna do?" Petite mocha shoulders shrugged with dramatic exasperation.

"You know, if I thought for one moment I could possibly win, or would go through with it if I did, I might actually ask you who that is." Liza’s fish-out-of-water impression in hyperdrive, Aubrey tried not to giggle. Accustomed to the overdramatic antics of the year younger woman face-planting onto the wooden surface of the café table, Liza Montgomery was Aubrey Carter’s best friend. Her sister from a neighbor mother, having grown up together since they were five and four, respectively.

Head eventually lifting – arms and hands in exasperated exaggeration rising as well – Liza stared at Aubrey. "How, Auby? Despite living under your artsy, nose always stuck in a book, rock, how can you _not know_ who Jensen Ackles is?"

"You do understand how reading is my job, right? And how I'm one of the youngest, most sought after fiction editors, with one of the oldest and most prestigious publishers in the country? And that I make an exceptionally comfortable salary from under that so called 'rock'?"

Liza continued to stare, blinking. "How?!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and took a long pull from her iced tea.

** _~XoX~_ **

IT WAS IDLE curiosity at best, not that Aubrey intended anything other than declining _if_ by some odd chance she happened to win the absurd contest.  
She had no desire for gossip, to know if/whom he was dating, or gaze all starry-eyed upon pages and pages of photos. A quick scan of Wikipedia – offering a fairly general biography, along with the man's filmography – suited her vague interest perfectly well.  
Discovering him to be forty, Aubrey noted the man was six years _and _six days older than her. Born and raised in Apple Valley, California, a child model he began his acting career straight out of high school at eighteen.  
She was surprised to realize she'd seen his first film all the way back in 1999. It had been during a sleepover at Liza's, her friend insisting they sneak and stay up late to watch the R-rated _Cruel Intentions_ – in spite of them being a mere thirteen and fourteen. The man had ten other films besides to his credit: 

_Final Destination (2000)_  
_ Devour (2001)_  
_ A Walk to Remember (2002)_  
_Signs (2002) (Emmy Nomination for Best Supporting Actor)_  
_The Notebook (2004) (Emmy Nomination for Best Actor)_  
_ Just Friends (2005)_  
_My Bloody Valentine (2007)_  
_Atonement (2007) (Oscar Nomination for Best Actor)_  
_The Proposal (2008)_  
_The Hurt Locker (2009) (Oscar Win for Best Actor)_

It didn't seem much for a near twenty-year career. Of course, Aubrey needed to take into account the whole intent of the contest she was an unwitting participant in, and how Jensen had all but vanished from the acting world after 2010. While Wikipedia made mention of his sudden departure from the lime-light, Aubrey closed out the page before reading further. She had a sneaking suspicion it was likely to be personal, and therefore absolutely none of her business.  
Aubrey did however run a quick Web search for "Jensen Ackles" along with the keywords "arrested" and "accused". With no concrete returns, her curiosity regarding the man Liza thought fit for her to share a one-time date with was satisfied…mostly.  
Aubrey wasn't a movie or television watcher. If she was going to sit and watch people perform, she preferred to do so live as opposed to via a screen. Plays, musicals, the ballet, stand-up, concerts, the opera. Predominantly, however, she read. Books had always been her main form of entertainment, learning, and occasional escape. It was fitting they would become her career as well. Still, she opened another tab on her laptop browser, searching her local library for Jensen Ackles's films and reserving three.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

**Six Weeks (_and three Jensen Ackles movies viewed_) Later**

ENDING THE CALL, Aubrey stared at her cell as if it were some sort of alien technology. Perhaps that would explain her inexplicable agreement not only to a farce of a date she had _no_ desire to go on, but to the invasion of her privacy via a standard background check. In her defense, she had told the man – Jared, Jared Pada-something – how she hadn't signed herself up for the contest, rather how a certain _meddlesome_ friend had. Jared – Mr. Ackles's agent, as he'd introduce himself – had chuckled. Had asked if she was familiar with his client's work, if she was a fan? No need or desire to lie, Aubrey’d admitted to watching a few of his films over the previous few weeks. Quietly offered up the fact _Atonement_ was one of her favorite novels, and she thought Mr. Ackles gave a marvelous portrayal in the movie. Pada-something had seemed to like that. Played up how it wasn't only a date with Jensen she'd won, but an all-expenses-paid 3-days/2-nights in Los Angeles, and was she certain she wanted to turn that down?  
While brief and restrained, Pada-something had still whooped into the phone over Aubrey having her own fax.  
Sitting in her home office, dazed, Aubrey listened to the machine printing out one form after another she'd need to go over and sign. Eventually, she growled at Siri to call Liza.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

JENSEN WATCHED, HIS body shifting, as six-foot-five of Padalecki grabbed both of his bare ankles in one ginormous paw, lifted his legs from the sofa, sat, and draped them over lean yet muscular thighs. Jensen snorted. "Comfy?"

"Yup." Jared handed him the laptop he'd been holding in his other hand.

Muting the television, Jensen took it with a sigh. He knew the date for drawing the winner of the stupid contest had just come and gone.

"Still need the background check, but I don't think that'll be an issue. I talked to her briefly, and going by her Facebook… She's sane. Smart. Close with her family."

Jensen paused, laptop half-open. "Should I be worried about what you're _not_ saying?" he questioned. "Not that it matters," he tacked on with a mumbled breath.

"Well, I'll just say she didn't step off a nudie-mag cover."

"Once! It was one chick, two months, some of the best fucking sex of my life, and entirely _not_ worth it to have our sexcapades printed in full detail – along with her in _explicit_ detail – in the pages of _Playboy_! I'll take plain and respectful of my private life any day, thank you very much!"

Jared snickered.

Flipping him off, Jensen opened the laptop to the image of one Aubrey Carter – plain and plump. That smile though… Jensen enlarged the photo. He was fairly certain it was taken overseas even before reading the accompanying text: _Victoria & Albert Museum, London_. Long dark-brown, nearly black, hair in a side-braid, light curtain of bangs over lapis-blue eyes, and the happiest smile as she sat on the museum steps, printed skirt tucked primly around generous thighs. Clicking through a few more photos while he had the album open, Jensen concluded she wasn't exactly "fat" (meh…semantics), and the extra she carried rather suited her.   
At just over six feet, Jensen himself fluctuated between one-ninety and two-hundred – two-five and it was extra laps in the pool, another yoga or dance workout class (he _loved_ that shit), and cutting the calories for a month to get him back on target. Of course, according to charts he’d cowed to in his younger years, that made him overweight – which was bullshit. He was fit, and except for a torso that had always been a point of contention for him (minimally defined pecs and abs along with a bit of a belly, unless he wanted to near kill himself in the gym) he was toned. Strong and healthy body, Jensen also knew he looked damn good for forty. Was even happy with – and rocked – his laugh lines. Yeah, he realized he'd been blessed in the genetic gene pool, though when he lost too much weight or didn't get enough sleep Jensen was keenly aware it aged him severely.  
Staring at another photo of Aubrey with her friend (girlfriend?) – tagged one Liza Montgomery throughout the images – he considered the woman's face: rounded nose; heavy eyelids; cheek bones mostly lost in the extra fullness; a smattering of freckles across the tops of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose (not that he had _any_ room to judge those even if he wanted to, which he didn't); too-small mouth; and a slight double chin. Model material she was not. Still, she was far from what he'd remotely consider "ugly". And as for the plainness, he'd seen plenty of his _"model material"_ – and legit model – girlfriends sans make-up. It honestly wasn't all that different. So she wasn't a natural raving beauty, she wasn't Quasimodo's twin sister either, and the inner confidence Aubrey Carter exuded in one smiling and expressive picture after another had its own appeal.   
Closing out the photos, he went to her main Facebook page, anxious to see what posts he could.  
"Jared?" he growled, eyes trained on a few post security icons. While Jared preferred and prided himself on his work as an agent – a dozen or so actors he truly believed in – it was his mad skills in computer programming that paid the bills on the regular.

"_Yeees_, Jensen?"

"Did you ha–"

"You're damn right I did! My best fucking friend, _of course_ I'm gonna hack her social media. Make sure she doesn't have some creepy-ass memes of you on her account, manip of you tied-up and beaten bloody with some Gothic font text stating that's how she wants to keep you in her basement."

Jensen stared at his friend over the top of the laptop, horrified.

"Don't ask. Just keep heeding my warning about never, _ever_, looking up shit about yourself on the Web. You don't want to know."

"Apparently." Jensen blinked, eyes slowly lowering to resume his scrutiny of Ms. Carter – despite the queasy roil of guilt in his stomach.

Scanning as he scrolled through her timeline in reverse, it was much as Jared had surmised. She had a rather large extended family who appeared a tight-knit bunch. Along with family, she seemed to have one close friend, then some co-workers and a handful of those friends from high school and college you followed – only speaking with them sporadically beyond the occasional Like or laugh at a post. Her interests were primarily of the artsy kind: authors, galleries, museums, libraries, book clubs, and various musicians – mainstream, as well as local to her home area of Seattle. Occupation: book editor.

A good fifteen, twenty, minutes passing of Jared waiting patiently while playing Words With Friends on his iPhone, he finally cleared his throat. "Well?"

"Definitely smart, I like that. And nice how close she is with her family. I guess, being she’s so family oriented, kinda wondering, at thirty-four, why she doesn't seem to have started her own? No pics or mention of a boyfriend either – or girlfriend for that matter." Jensen shrugged. "Anyway, you forgot to mention she's funny."

"She is?"

"Yeah. Dry, sarcastic, but there. And you know, not that it matters – for any reason – but she's kind of, I don't know, pretty."

"Pretty?" Jared balked. "Really?"

"What? You think I'm that shallow?"

"Um…please don't kick me in the balls, but when it comes to women? Uh, yes? I mean, come on, man, do I really need to pull out a portfolio of women you've dated? An album of your female friends through the years who you promptly relegated to 'the friend zone' for comparison?"

Eyes fixed on another photo of Aubrey – earlier in the year holding a newborn niece, whole face lit up with awe and love – Jensen closed his eyes and scratched at his scruff. "You're right, I'm shallow. I look at women, and I instantly sort them into attractive or unattractive. And sure I'll befriend, respect, appreciate, care about the later, I've never even considered dating a woman I found unattractive. No matter how much I connect with 'em on every other level, if the physical chemistry isn't instant…"

"Gettin' deep there on me, Ackles."

"For a shallow jackass?"

"Nah, Jax, I don't know that most folks aren't the same when it comes to physical attraction. Myself included, if I'm honest. I try to look beneath the surface too, but if that initial outward attraction isn't there…" Jared shrugged.

"At least you seek out what lies beneath. Can't say I've done much of that. Don't know if I've ever really cared to."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **


	2. Chapter 2

** _Chapter 2_ **

**Two More Weeks (_and all the rest of Jensen's movies watched_) Later**

"DAMN," JENSEN BREATHED, rising from his seat at the bar as Aubrey Carter walked into the hotel lounge. Leaving Jared – eyebrow arched and bemused quirk to his friend’s lips – to trail behind, and ignoring the photographer poised to capture a few shots of their first meeting, smoothing his dark-charcoal suit jacket Jensen made his way towards her.  
Her dress was beautiful. A vintage Art Deco style in wine with black and silver beading and lace, complementing the curves of her fuller figure along with her coloring. The woman herself though… Hair swept up at the sides and pinned around back of her head, the rest cascading in loose ringlets against her shoulders. Her black t-strap kitten heels, with period beading to match her dress, added two-inches at most to her height and put her near eye-level to Jensen’s chin (in her bare feet he could probably rest his cheek on top of her head, easily kiss the crown of her head with the downward tilt of his own, he inwardly mused). And those eyes, the jeweled centerpiece to a heart-shaped face with some soft fullness, they held his gaze steadily – not a hint of starstruck awe, but rather a genuine curiosity with only a touch of nervousness…  
Jensen found his heart inexplicably about to burst from his chest, one of his sweaty hands reaching out to take one of her fidgeting ones. "You look…"

The statement left unfinished slightly too long, Aubrey cleared her throat. "Considering how I'm all gussied up a bit outside of my comfort zone, and this dress was most _definitely_ outside of my budget, I'm hoping that sentence ends with nothing less than fabulous."

"Stunning." Jensen smiled as Aubrey laughed lightly. "The word I was looking for was stunning."

"Well!" Jared stood beside the pair, rocking forward on his toes then back with a clap of his hands. "Proper introductions all around. Aubrey Carter, this is Jensen Ackles, and I would be his agent, Jared Padalecki." A flash went off to their side. "And that is Marco, your own personal paparazzi for the evening. I promise he won't be _too_ intrusive."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Carter." Her warm hand still in his, Jensen lifted it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back.

Looking directly into his eyes as Jensen lifted his head, Aubrey smirked at him. "Really, _Mr. Ackles_?"

"A lady goes out of her way to get all…'_gussied up_', for the evening, I think she deserves for me to be somewhat…"

Jensen's lips pursing as he searched again for the right word, Aubrey offered it up for him, "Gallant."

Jared stared at Jensen and Aubrey staring at each other, once more clapping his hands together. "If Prince Charming and Cinderella would care to follow me out to your chariot, we'll get this evening started."

Jensen offering Aubrey his arm – Marco's camera steadily flashing – with Jared leading the way he escorted the woman outside to the waiting limo.

** _~XoX~_ **

"DID JARED TELL you where we're going?"

"No, he didn't. I asked, but he said you'd rather it be a surprise. I told him as long as you didn't take me sky diving, bungee jumping, or drop me into a shark cage, we should be good."

"No sharks, and no plummeting from heights, I promise. I guess, the way you're dressed, I thought maybe…"

Aubrey looked down at herself, side of her lower lip suddenly caught between her teeth. "Is it no good? All Jared said was a nice cocktail dress. I…I have other clothes back at the–"

"No! No, you're fine. Perfect really. I think you'll like what I have planned, but the location… When we get there you'll understand." Jensen winked, taking a bottle of chilling champagne and holding it up to veer them from the topic.

Brow furrowed, considering, Aubrey finally nodded. "May as well enjoy the experience to the fullest, right?"

"Absolutely!" Filling two flutes with the bubbly liquid, Jensen handed Aubrey one and then held up his own. "To a fun evening."

"And meeting new people in the most peculiar of circumstances."

Jensen barked a laugh. "Hear, hear!" A clink of their glasses, Jensen took a generous swallow, smiling as he watched Aubrey's button nose twitch at the bubbles. "So, tell me about you."

"You ran a background check. In all probability stalked my Facebook." Watching Jensen's guilty eyes shift away, Aubrey hummed, "Mm-hmm, as I suspected. In all honesty, you likely know more about me than I do about you. What don't you already know?"

"Okay… Why a book editor?"

Aubrey took a sip of her champagne, shifted in her seat next to Jensen to face him more comfortably. "I love literature. As long as it's well written, I'll read nearly anything. Never had the patience to pen anything myself. Nor for teaching. Had a sharp eye for detail though. Took my degree, and twenty or so published bestsellers – errors circled and pages ear-marked – into three of the best publishing houses with offices in Seattle. One of them bit."

"Ballsy."

"Tenacious." Aubrey swirled her glass and shrugged. "Well, I might have a pair. Or so I've been told, once or twice."

Laughing, his appreciation for the woman next to him growing in surprising leaps and bounds, Jensen topped off their glasses.

"My turn. Why acting?"

Jensen paused. Considered going with the standard public persona response, yet found himself matter-of-factly sharing the truth. "Most of my memories of my mom, she was sickly. Cancer took her when I was seven." Appreciating the hand gently placed on his knee, the kindness in blue eyes, he went on, "Dad was a workaholic, and a drunk. My sister Julie, six years older than me, just a kid herself, all but raised me. Remember spending most of my childhood pretending to be damn near just about anyone other than who I was.  
"So, when I was ten, some pervy fucker came up to me in the park, said I could make money letting him take pictures of me. Julie overheard and took a baseball bat to him. Left him there needing an ambulance, and Julie with a light bulb gone off in her head. She took me to Sears, you know how they had those little portrait studios? Tracked down some legit modeling agencies that specialized in kids. Forged Dad's signature, which she was a pro at by then. And that was that. Modeling, plays and musicals in school. Without a doubt I knew I wanted to be an actor. And, I really believe I would've made it on my own. Maybe not as big as I did, but…  
"My modeling and a dozen or so auditions got me into soaps, but I have to give my Uncle Roger credit for my movie break. Never met the guy until my dad's funeral when I was nineteen. Kind of a right-wing schmuck really, but he hooked me up with a legit and reputable agent. O'Grady, man, he kept me from the casting couches and sleazy PR teams. Got me some decent gigs for me being a nobody kid," pausing, Jensen drained his glass. "I'm rambling," he mumbled, feeling a little lost over how much blatant honesty he was word vomiting on a virtual stranger.

"Yes, you are." Aubrey refilled both of their flutes, emptying the bottle and grinning warmly at Jensen's shy chuckle. "Please, go on. How did you go from, O'Grady was it, to Jared?" Palm back on his knee, she gently squeezed.

"Yeah, O'Grady. He up and retired. Left me in the hands of his protégé, one Jared Padalecki – who also happened to be my best friend. We'd met at one of O'Grady's shindigs – man loved to throw a party – and same age, same interests, something beyond that even, we clicked like conjoined twins separated at birth. And lucky for me he was as good an agent as he was a friend," Jensen stopped. Looking down, he caught up Aubrey's hand in his and clutched it. "I… 'cept for Jared, I've never told anyone all of that."

"I'm glad you did. Thank you."

Jensen stared at her, perplexed.

"For your honesty. For…deeming me worthy of opening up to, I suppose."

"You're welcome. Thank _you_ for listening. For wanting to listen." Jensen wanted to go on. To keep sharing, and keep learning more about Aubrey Carter. Rounding the corner to their destination, he hoped they could pick things up later during dinner.

The limo coming to a halt, Aubrey blinked her eyes rapidly and quickly ducked her head to look out the window. She needn't’ve struggled for a glimpse. The chauffeur coming around quickly to open the door, Jensen climbed from the vehicle and held his hand out to her.  
While the building was moderately impressive from the outside, it was reading the marquee that had Aubrey whipping her stunned gaze around to a bashfully grinning Jensen. Keeping her from uttering a word, Jensen whisked Aubrey inside of the Pantages Theater and beamed as she audibly gasped.

Marco, coming from seemingly nowhere, snapped one photo after another. Although Jensen preferred their time _without_ the man around, he couldn't help but be glad for the specific moments being captured. Aubrey looked as if she could have been there at the theater's opening – her outfit matching the mostly original Art Deco décor to perfection. "Do you understand now?" he asked.

Gaze remaining transfixed, drinking in the architecture around her, Aubrey nodded emphatically, hand in Jensen's squeezing tight. "It's… I spend countless hours searching out fitting synonyms, day in and day out, and I can't… Astounding!" Laughing, she suddenly looked down at herself only to quickly look back to Jensen. "Is it too much? Will people think I did it on purpose?"

"So what if they do? Let them."

"Los Angeles, the whole contest, I wanted to go for something…fun, I suppose. Yet still elegant. But being a spectacle–"

"Don't. You look fitting. Beautiful."

Aubrey cocked her head, a gently curved eyebrow raised. "Jensen."

He simply arched an eyebrow back, an expression and stance that brooked no argument. Watching Aubrey huff and roll her eyes, he chuckled lightly. "Let's grab some programs and head for the VIP lounge. I think we're still a little early."

Allowing Jensen to lead her, Aubrey leaned into him and spoke under her breath, "I do believe, _Mr. Ackles_, you did more than stalk my Facebook. If I recall, that particular post was _not_ public."

"All blame goes to Jared and his overprotectiveness for that one," Jensen quietly offered back. "And I did call him on it."

"You _also_ still obviously looked."

"I…I skimmed. And I should probably be apologetic for it. But, when I saw that post on how you'd missed out on Les Mis, for a second time, and how totally disappointed you were? And me, sitting there knowing I had VIP season tickets to this theater, and what was going to be running when you were here? Yeah, having a hard time being entirely sorry."

Stopping outside the doors to the lounge, Aubrey turned to face Jensen directly. "And if you hadn't _skimmed_, what would you have planned for this evening?"

"Honestly?"

"Always."

"Probably just dinner, then some noisy, crowded, Hollywood club."

Lower lip being worked between her teeth, Aubrey finally nodded. "You're forgiven for your modicum of regret, and I'll ease Jared's scolding."

With an unrestrained laugh (and a distinct yet unfamiliar _thump-thump-thump_ to his heart), Jensen led Aubrey though the doors being held open for them.

** _~XoX~_ **

"JENSEN ACKLES, YOU handsome devil, I heard you'd finally made your way back from seclusion. Shame on you for not calling me!"

Halfway to the table the maître d′ was leading Jensen and Aubrey to, lithe arms wrapped round Jensen's neck, and full red lips aiming for his own missed the mark thanks to a quick jerk of his head. Giving the tiny blonde (but for the full set of Ds **_he'd_** paid for) a cursory pat on the back before extricating himself from the barracuda of a woman, Jensen forced a smile around his grimace. "Hello, Whitney. You look well."

"I hope I look better than that, baby," she twittered, slapping Jensen's chest with a familiarity long passed its expiration date. Finally seeming to notice he wasn't alone, Whitney Devins – D-list actress and frequent mens' mag pin-up – gave Aubrey a toe-to-head once-over deeming her worthy of nothing more than an ill disguised sneer. "So who's your lit–" she stopped mid-word, pausing for effect before continuing with a cruel and catty smirk, "your friend, Jensen?"

Stepping in close to Aubrey's side, the woman seeming to take the situation in stride but for the tight lipped smile on her face he could only describe as icy, Jensen placed a protective and possessive arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "This is my date, Aubrey Carter. Aubrey, this is…an old acquaintance of mine, Whitney Devins."

"How do you do?" Aubrey offered politely, though she didn't follow with the courtesy of an extended hand – Jensen fairly confident he already knew the woman well enough to recognize it for the slight it was.

"I do a hell of a lot better than an 'old acquaintance', that's for sure. You getting modest in your _old_ age, Jensen?"

"No, just respectful. And truthful," he shot back.

Opening her mouth to volley a likely bitchy reply, Whitney suddenly closed it, staring at Marco standing off to the side of things – his head figuratively, and literally, down, camera at rest around his neck. Face lighting up with a wicked gleam, Whitney gave Aubrey another swift glance before peering at Jensen with her dark "shark eyes". "Oh. Oh, that's just… So _she's_ the adoring fan who won that silly contest. Poor thing probably deluding herself she would meet you and you'd fall for her…_inner_ beauty. And Jensen Ackles, award winning actor, playing–"

"Stop it, Whitney," Jensen growled.

"What, I thought you were into the truth now?"

Tugging Aubrey impossibly closer, and slightly behind him, Jensen leaned his upper body forward and glowered down at Whitney. Aware they were already causing a small scene, he hissed lowly, "You're right. I am. You're a jealous, resentful, washed-up _never-been_ actress, who always was a nasty drunk. And I'm not going to stand here, one more second, letting you insult an incredible woman I'm not only lucky to have met, but who already means more to me than you _ever_ did."  
Leaving Whitney red-faced, and gaping-mouth fuming, Jensen, head held high and proud, nodded to the maître d′ – the man blotting his sweating forehead with a handkerchief – and escorted Aubrey to their table.

Seated and situated by their obviously flustered and stammering maître d′, Jensen took a much needed sip of ice water only to sputter most of it out at Aubrey's hushed yet blunt, "I at least hope she was a good fuck."

Coughing, and dabbing at the water down his chin and chest, Jensen smiled, chagrined, and shook his head. "Listen, Aubrey, she was way the hell outta line back there, and I–"

"Jensen, stop. Two things. One. While I don't believe I've ever had anyone be _quite_ so deliberately cutting and cruel, I'm no stranger to demeaning comments about my physicality. Whatever it is that enables me to do so, I'm grateful I've never been one to allow it to penetrate. I am healthy, and I am comfortable and confident in my own skin. If anyone takes issue with my size, my looks in general for that matter, that's entirely their issue, not mine. Two. I may have a vague inkling of the sort of man you used to be when you associated with that woman, however I'm fairly certain he's not the same man I've shared a perfectly lovely evening with but for those few unpleasant minutes – the man who stood up for me during them."

Jensen leaned forward, stretched his arm across the table offering his hand, relieved when Aubrey took it, if tentative. "You’re right. I’d like to think I’ve grown, have become a better man with age and insight – maybe my time away from the whole _scene_ helping me to gain some perspective. Still a work in progress, for sure, but…" Jensen shrugged, smiled shyly. "And good for you, dammit! Your attitude, self-confidence. I’ll admit that from the get-go I was relieved when I saw your Facebook. That you weren't going to be some – don't get me wrong, not that I don't appreciate my fans – but some starry-eyed, insipid _fangirl_. I’m mean sure, I still expected tonight to be nothing more than a dog and pony show for PR. Although… I’m telling you, Aubrey, in all truthfulness, when I saw you walk into that hotel lounge, something… All intent to be anyone but myself was gone. Right there I knew I wanted to know you – for you to know me. To have something genuine, even if just for tonight. I…" Lost for anything else to say, Jensen simply squeezed Aubrey's hand, her warm responding grip the only response he needed.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

WINE POURED AND appetizers on the table, Aubrey dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. "So, 2007 was an interesting year for your career."

Stuffed mushroom cap halfway to his open mouth, Jensen halted. "Oh, no. Please, tell me you didn't?"

A demure grin on her face, Aubrey shrugged a single shoulder, head ducking with mock coyness. "I did admit to watching _all_ of your movies." Plucking the mushroom cap from between Jensen's fingers, Aubrey popped the morsel into her mouth and chewed with exaggerated relish. "Mmm, _bloody_ delicious. I could simply _devour_ the whole plate!" the dig at his two less than stellar movies was delivered with good-natured mirth.

"Oh come on! That's just mean." Lower lip impossibly fuller in its protruding pout, Jensen slumped in his chair and sulked.

Aubrey giggled behind her napkin. "You're right, and I apologize. I truly couldn’t resist teasing. In all fairness though, even to me it was painfully obvious you were too talented for those films. And while the one was early on, I'm still genuinely curious as to the other? In the same year one film earning you an award nomination, and the other…"

"Sucking ass?"

"Not quite how I'd have phrased it, but yes."

Jensen straightened from his put-upon slouch, taking a drink of his gin and tonic. "Favors. Both of those duds in fact. _Devour_ for my Uncle Roger, who I mentioned earlier, and _MBV_ for a director buddy of mine."

"It's hard to recognize where to draw the line, isn't it? Between helpful and pushover?"

Jensen frowned, taken aback. "Excuse me?" While a small voice in his head hummed in agreement to the truth of her words, he still found himself bristling.

"I'm… Jensen, I'm sorry if I offended you. Something struck familiar in your tone, and thinking of my own frequent predicament I voiced my presumption without censor. I…I thought I could relate, and–"

"How so?" Jensen interrupted, eased by her apology and sincerity while left wondering if maybe…

"It makes me happy to be there for my family, and friends. However with no significant other in my life, no children, and a flexible work schedule, I often find myself, well…"

"Used. Which hurts like a bitch because they're supposed to care about you like you do them, but they seem to have no problem taking advantage and next thing you know you're a damned doormat."

"And you want to be loyal," Aubrey continued, "yet too often it's to a fault. And for your own sense of self, you find yourself struggling with that line far more often than you'd like."

"Do you ever get tired of wondering," Jensen hunched forward over the table, as if sharing this was something to be done in hushed secrecy, "if they care about you for you, or what you can _do_ for them? I mean, not so much with family, they tend to love you no matter what, but with friends?"

"For me it’s the reverse," Aubrey admitted, a sadness in her voice. "I’ve never had a lot of friends. Even now, aside from Liza, it’s more co-workers and acquaintances I’m friendly with on a casual basis. And Liza, she and I have been best friends since we were little. She’s more family than some of my blood kin, and not someone’s love I’ve ever had to question. Same goes for my parents and siblings, I don’t doubt they love me for me. Mostly, it’s my extended family, especially my cousins who have kids. Since I was a teenager I’ve been the go-to babysitter in the family, and I never minded – enjoyed it even – until I realized maybe I _should_ mind. Certain cousins thinking they didn’t have to pay me – or at least offer. Others expecting me to cancel any plans I might have if they suddenly needed me. When I got older, started my job at the publishing house, then it became guilt-trips when I declined. Assumptions made that the only reason I wouldn’t be available was because of work, yet since I had a flexible scheduled why couldn’t I make the time? All considered, yes, I have to wonder more than I care to, you know? How many of them would keep in touch if I was suddenly no longer available to ever watch their children?"

Jensen nodded solemnly. "I get it, Aubrey, I do. Even if for me it's the opposite, mostly. There's my uncle, but he makes no pretense of keeping in touch for any other reason than what I might be able to do for him. Otherwise the only family I have is my sister and her kids, and I practically have to force Julie to ever take anything from me or accept my help. And Jared. He's family too. And I suppose his whole family has made me an _honorary_ Padalecki, but I can count on one hand how many times any of them have asked me for anything over the last seventeen years. And Jared himself, he's the only one who ever dares to grumble at me for letting people take advantage. So for me, it's friends. I never know if they care about _me_, or just my fame, money, influence."

"Well, Jensen Ackles," Aubrey wiggled about and sat straight and prim in her seat, holding up her wine glass, "as I have no desire for fame, am reasonably comfortable financially, and unless you can put in a good word for me at my publishing house for the promotion I'm eyeing, I do believe I can honestly say I like you for you."

Chuckling, Jensen held up his tumbler. "Guess I'll have to ask you to overlook the whole PR stunt this date was meant to be, and say considering I don't have any kids for you to sit, and I already have people I pay to do everything from get me jobs to pick-up my dry-cleaning, I can say I like you for you too, Aubrey Carter."

Glasses clinked, and drinks taken, Jensen and Aubrey laughed.

** _~XoX~_ **

"I'M GLAD YOU suggested this," Aubrey said, her shoes tucked one each into Jensen's outer jacket pockets, and her bare toes wiggling in wet sand along the shoreline.

"I'm glad you agreed. I know an after-dinner stroll along the beach is kind of cliché, but…"

"It's nice, Jensen, and it's a perfect night for it. Crescent moon, and all of those stars," Aubrey paused, her eyes fixed on the horizon where a blanket of stars met the ocean shimmering with their reflection. "It is strange though."

"What's that?" Jensen asked. 

"I guess… Of course this is the same sky, the same ocean, as up in Washington, yet it feels – appears – vastly different to me."

Taking off his jacket, and spreading it out on the sand – Aubrey surprised when he sat down beside rather than on it – Jensen rested his crossed arms over his bent knees. "I can't say. Been to Seattle a handful of times, but never seaside."

Accepting the unspoken offer Jensen's jacket was, Aubrey sat down next to him. "My parents have a boat. If you ever find yourself up there with some time to spare, I'd be happy to take you out."

His head turning to look at her and catch her eyes, Jensen reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Aubrey’s ear. "I'd like that."

Tongue coming out over her lips, Aubrey swallowed thickly. Jensen's fingertips had barely grazed the shell of her ear, and still it sparked – pulse quickening with a fire coursing through her veins. She hadn't anticipated feeling this way. While she may have realized Jensen was incredibly handsome upon watching his movies (which did little justice to seeing him in person), it took more than looks to garner anything other than casual appreciation from her – and Jensen Ackles wasn't supposed to have substance. Whatever her ridiculous reasoning was behind _that_ assumption, Aubrey had been sorely mistaken.  
NOT that it mattered. It was nice they could talk as easily and open as they had, however it didn't change the circumstance: it wasn't a real date. Giving herself a strong mental shake, Aubrey forced her gaze from captivating shades of green back out over the water, toes digging into the sand as if she could force her wayward feelings out through the tips and into the tickling grains. "Tell me about this little PR stunt of yours. What’s the desired outcome?"

Jensen coughed, hand that had sought out Aubrey going to and tugging roughly against the back of his own neck. "Ah, yeah, well… Not sure how much you know about my career, but I had to step away from acting for awhile. Nearly ten years. Always someone younger, more talented, it's not always easy to get back into things. Pretty sure it was actually Mei-ling's idea – this whole ‘win a date’ deal. Part of my PR team, she's up on my fan base, what interests them. Jared followed up on it and thought it was a decent enough idea, and here we are. And really, the intent behind it is fairly simple: to generate buzz. Show the film producers, directors, and casting agents I'm still relevant. That there are plenty of fans out there who still want to see me on the screen – who'll pay money for it. Dollar signs always what it comes to."

"Has this worked? Thus far at least?"

"Actually, it has. Jared has managed to book me some solid, decent, auditions. Still a far cry from when I left the business – one script after another coming at me, no audition required. But it's a start. Just one good movie, a box office hit, and I could be back on top."

"And that's what you want?"

Jensen turned and gazed out into the night, soft waves rising to kiss the stars, and nodded firmly before turning back to Aubrey. "It is. I was just hitting my stride when I had to walk away, and I want another chance. Sure I'm forty, but I'm also still _only_ forty, you know? And I've still got so much left in me that I want to pour out into the only thing I was ever passionate about. I honestly couldn't give a shit about the fame. I take it, deal with it, because it's part of the package, but I'm in it for the challenge, the thrill, the charge I get from essentially stepping into someone else's skin. And the more convincing I can be, the more people are entertained by it, all the better."

"So, what you're saying is, you're in it for the money," Aubrey teased, chuckling and knocking her shoulder lightly into Jensen's.

"Oh yeah, all about the green, baby!" Jensen laughed, shaking his head before kicking out his feet and laying back in the cool sand, head pillowed on his hands folded beneath. "You want to know the truth?"

Turning herself around so she could easily look Jensen directly in the eyes, Aubrey crisscrossed her legs and leaned back propped on her arms. "Always."

"Except for my first couple of films, I made my decisions purely on the role and script, sticking to it no matter the numbers. Made Jared cringe a couple of times – work extra hard convincing them I actually _would_ walk if they didn't offer a reasonable deal – but it felt honest to me, making sure I was doing it for the right reasons."

"I like that. Respect it."

"Don't get me wrong, the money’s great. Selfishly, I enjoy the lifestyle it allows me, but mostly I just wanted to be able to make sure my sister's taken care of. Not that she sees it the same way, but I owe her everything, and any way I can get her to take my help I do."

Ready to ask Jensen more about his sister, and why he stopped acting for so many years (a feeling in her gut the two were directly connected), before Aubrey could speak, he cut her off.

"So what about you? You mentioned a promotion over dinner? I get the feeling that's another thing we have in common, our work being our passion."

As earlier in the limo, it was a change of subject, and Aubrey politely took the cue. "You would be correct. I spend the majority of my time reading, always have, and to get paid for it, even appreciated and recognized for it, well…I consider myself lucky. Not that it's all that easy as simply reading, it's work. Often grueling, yet rewarding. When I can help better an author's work, something I realize is _their_ passion, there's a wonderful satisfaction in that."

"You know, you helping me with my career, wish I could help with yours. Sure I can't call your boss? Put in a good word? Tell them how you're so devoted to your job you never even stopped to watch any of my incredible movies through the years."

Aubrey laughed, watching Jensen grin at her as she reached over and swatted his leg.

"So. How about marriage, kids? Think you want to do that whole deal?"

"I'm not opposed to the idea," Aubrey replied easily enough, "however it's not the end all be all for me. If life leads me there, I'll happily go, but I'll be equally content if it doesn't. Outside of work, which is more planned, structured, I like to take the future as it comes. See what opportunities arise. Like this. It's certainly nothing I expected, let alone planned for, yet it offered me the opportunity to finally explore Los Angeles – and surprisingly enough spend an evening with a kind and interesting man."

"'Kind and interesting'," Jensen parroted back, a single eyebrow arched.

"Irresistibly dashing and exquisitely fascinating?"

Jensen pursed his lips, thoughtful. "A little better."

Expression and movements exaggerated, Aubrey fanned herself with her hand. "And ever so humble, a girl could simply swoon."

Barking out a laugh, Jensen sat up, brushing the sand from his arms – Aubrey leaning forward and over to swipe at the sticky grains on the back of his shirt. "Your first time in L.A. then, I know you don't fly back until day after tomorrow, what all do you have planned?"

"Hmm, plans. That was difficult, only one full day here and so much to do. Although, I do have to say, wittingly or no, you helped."

"Me?" Jensen pointed to himself, surprised. "How's that?"

"The location of the hotel. Which, really, The Millennium Biltmore Hotel, you certainly went all out! And right across from the Central Library! With such an early arrival today it afforded me several hours to explore before our evening.” Noting the amused and expectant smile on Jensen’s face, Aubrey enthusiastically rambled on, "As soon as I arrived and checked in, I put on my walking shoes, literally, and set out. Spent a couple of hours at The Museum of Contemporary Art, then headed over to the Grand Central Market for a quick lunch, and found some fantastic things to take home with me. After that I made my way to The Last Bookstore, which I'll admit the name drew my attention, and I'm glad it did. I truly could've spent the entire day there, and struggled to limit my time so I could allow for plenty at my last stop before having to get ready for tonight, which–"

"The Central Library." Jensen grinned, eyes twinkling in the starlight with what Aubrey could only regard as open affection.

Aubrey smiled shyly and shrugged. "What can I say, books are my passion."

"And not a damn thing wrong with that. But, I have to confess, the hotel is all on Jared. And the restaurant. In fact, except for the theater, and, well, this, he planned and arranged the whole shebang. Not sure if he specifically chose the hotel for the location with your likes in mind, but I'll be sure to let him know it was appreciated."

"It sincerely was."

"I'm glad. I imagine you've got to be exhausted though, and with probably a full day ahead of you tomorrow, as much as I hate to end this evening, and I mean that, Aubrey, I should still get you back to your perfectly located hotel."

"I…I don't want it to end either, Jensen." Aubrey looked into Jensen's eyes and quickly away, she couldn't be seeing what she thought she did in his warm gaze. Clearing her throat, she hastened to go on, "You're right though. I intend to take full advantage of every hour tomorrow. Another bookstore and museum, a bike ride along the ocean, and then finish off the evening on Santa Monica Pier. I'll want to sleep for a week when I get home!"

Standing, Jensen held his hand out to Aubrey, pulling her up easily – the momentum of his strength bringing her directly against him. Voice low, rough, Jensen's breath was warm and humid against Aubrey's face. "Sounds like a terrific day."

Aubrey couldn't raise her eyes to meet his, she _simply couldn't_. "Yes…yes it sh…should be," she stammered, nearly tripping if not for Jensen's bracing grip around her arm (and dammit she _wanted_ him) as she stepped backwards, away, turning and snatching his jacket from the ground and shaking off the sand. "Here you go." She handed it to him, Jensen's fingertips ghosting along hers as he took it.

"Thank you." As if sensing her unease, Jensen stepped back, gesturing with a wave of his arm towards the waiting limo. "Shall we?"

"I…" Aubrey started, only to find herself nodding wordlessly, walking back with Jensen in stride beside her.

** _~XoX~_ **

JENSEN INSISTED ON walking Aubrey to her room, and if his motives were more than chivalrous, well… **Not** that he figured her for a "one-night-stand" kind of woman. Not really. Suspected that accounted for her sudden nervousness and unease, but wasn't sure if his subtle advances were outright unwanted…or if she was just at war with not wanting to be "that kind of girl." If he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure he wanted her to be. Not that he didn't want her (would've taken her right there on the damn beach if she'd been up for it), but maybe _he_ wanted something more too?

"Do you have your key card?" Jensen found himself asking.

"Um…" A little flustered, Aubrey still opened her clutch and pulled it out.

"May I?" Aubrey instantly flushing red as Jensen moved to take it, he at least had his answer as to how the evening _wouldn't_ be ending, if not why. "Just want to make sure it works," he offered, noting her small but shaky sigh. "Promise. These suckers can be temperamental. Might of, well, had an _incident_ once."

Tension seeming to mostly drain from her, Aubrey cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Really. Let's just say, four in the morning, drunk off my ass, exhausted, and my damn key card wouldn't work. The night manager and maintenance couldn't get it to work. I _may_ have kicked the door in."

"Jensen, you didn't!" Aubrey gasped, hand in front of her gaping mouth.

"I, yeah… I kinda did. In my defense, I warned 'em I was going to before I did it, and neither of the guys tried to stop me, so…" Jensen shrugged, smirking smugly.

"You are so _bad_!" Aubrey giggled.

"Yeah, well, sometimes it's good to be bad." He really hadn't meant the double entendre, but now with it out there he was curious to Aubrey's response.

"I… Sometimes, yes. It's…it can be tempting." Aubrey raised her ducked head to look Jensen in the eyes. "Powerfully tempting."

Jensen read her loud and clear, and had the answers he'd wanted. Key card inserted, green light glowing bright, the door to Aubrey's room opened. "Do you have your cell phone on you?"

Flustered once again, though more bemused than tense, Aubrey took it from her clutch and placed it in Jensen's opened palm.

Fingers flying over the keys, Jensen handed it back to her. "I know Jared has your number, and now you have mine. I want us to keep it touch, Aubrey, I mean it. I was totally against this whole idea, and even caving I braced myself for it being a complete nightmare. It's…been anything but. I got to spend a terrific evening with an amazing woman, and not only do I count myself lucky for it, figure I'd be a damned fool if I didn't take the opportunity to make a genuine friend out of it."

"Jen-sen," Aubrey breathed softly, fondly, voice breaking on his name.

He wasn't sure who moved first, or if together, but Jensen wrapped his arms around Aubrey as tight as he dared – the woman clinging to him in an equally ferocious grip.  
What felt like minutes, minutes Jensen didn't want to end, ticking by, the hold they had on one another eventually began to ease. "You have a wonderful day tomorrow, Aubrey." Jensen pulled back, hands moving to cup her shoulders as he looked down at her, smiling. "And I expect a call soon! You can tell me all about it then, and let me know about the promotion." Giving her a lighthearted wink, he then bent down, lips pressing to her forehead where he'd brushed aside her bangs. Lingering there, Jensen fought his desire to tempt her for more – to grab back ahold of her and never let go. Pulling away, he gave her arm a final squeeze.

"Good night, Jensen. Thank you, for everything." Aubrey reached up and touched his cheek, before stepping into her room.

"Good night, Aubrey."

** _~XoX~_ **

AUBREY STOOD WITH her back against the closed door for what felt like forever – long enough for her to be certain she wouldn't fling it back open and go chasing after Jensen if she so much as moved a finger.  
Damn her fragile emotions when it came to intimacy, damn them to hell! How she envied people who could have casual sex with no more thought to it than as if it were an ordinary dining experience, or reading a perfectly enjoyable book you had no intention of rereading. Take the pleasure from it for what it was, and carry on.  
She could have had that. Had what likely would have been the single most gratifying sexual experience of her life. Jensen was…intense. From his penetrating eyes, to the confident carriage of his body, to his voice – so much softer when they were alone than in public or his movies, yet deep and rich and whiskey-rough when strong emotion backed his words. She imagined he could be gentle, his tender kiss a solid indicator, yet with his natural fiery energy…  
"Dammit!"  
Aubrey stamped her foot, uncaring it was the action of a frustrated child. She felt like one. Kicking off her shoes – bits of sand scattering into the carpet – and unzipping her dress to let it fall to the floor, Aubrey stomped across the room to her bed. Bra undone and carelessly tossed aside, she slipped into the nightshirt she'd left draped neatly on the end of the bed.  
Taking two…three…bottles of liquor from the mini-bar, along with a sizeable bar of gourmet chocolate, she retrieved her cell phone from her clutch and climbed onto the ridiculously large and _oh-so-soft_ bed. She needed a positive distraction, and staring at the new Contact Information Jensen had programmed into her phone was not it.  
"Siri, FaceTime Liza."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

HANDS DEEP IN the pockets of his suit pants, shoulders hunched, Jensen approached Jared, his friend waiting at the hotel bar to drive him home.

"Are you alright? The texts you shot off, seemed like you were having a great time?"

"I…I was." Jensen shrugged, grabbing Jared's half-empty tumbler and draining it. "_We_ were."

Signaling the bartender for two more, Jared eyed his friend closely, waiting for their drinks before asking quietly, "Shit, Jensen, did you put the moves on her?"

"Maybe. A little."

"Seriously?!" Jared's eyebrows shot up, along with the volume of his voice.

"Yes seriously," Jensen hissed, low and angry. "Aubrey is… I don't even know, man, not like any woman I've ever met. Or shit, maybe I have, just never gave 'em the time of day before. But still, that I wanted to give it to Aubrey, fucking _reveled_ in it…" Jensen emptied half his glass.

"Okay, alright, one thing at a time. Since you're down here, and not still up there, I'm taking it she turned you down?" the answer obvious, Jared's question was more a request for the _why_ behind it.

"Didn't say as much in words, one way or the other, but I know she wanted me too. And if I'd coaxed her, just a little…"

"Then I don't get it. Apparently you're gonna have to spell this out for me, man."

"Respect! Okay? She's… Aubrey isn't _that kind of girl,_" Jensen snorted, voicing his earlier thought. "And fuck if I don't respect her for respecting herself."

Jared snatched his drink off the bar and slammed it in one go. "Ho…ly…shit, Jensen, I never would've thought…"

"What?" Jensen barked roughly.

"You're falling for her."

"_What_?" Jensen repeated himself, incredulous.

"Finish your drink, we're going home. Pretty sure neither of us are drunk enough for this shit, and definitely sure we don't need prying ears. Come on."

Barely enough time to grab his tumbler and swallow, Jared tugging at his arm, Jensen jumped up and followed him from the hotel.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

"TELL ME, TELL me, tell me!" Liza squealed, in pajamas and sitting legs crisscrossed on her bed, hands flailing wildly about.

Aubrey watched the image of her friend on her phone's screen, giggling openly at Liza's excited antics. This was exactly what she needed – though the liquor and chocolate didn't hurt.

"Well…" she went on and recounted every detail she could recall, though she omitted and censored the more personal things Jensen had shared. While he hadn't asked for her confidence, if nothing else she felt it had been hoped for and she would honor that. "And, he, um, kissed me. On the forehead!" she hastily added. While the truth of it, Aubrey realized there were other aspects of the evening she wasn't yet willing to so much share as admit. Besides, Liza would _never_ let her hear the end of it if she knew Jensen had wanted more than an innocent kiss.

"Jensen. Ackles. Kissed you. Oh. My." Liza dropped her phone and shrieked – her boyfriend heard grumbling, "Damn, woman." in the background.

Laughing, Aubrey shouted, "On the forehead, Liza!"

"He kissed you."

"Forehead," Aubrey reiterated once more.

"You're not allowed to ever wash your forehead again," Liza stated with all sincerity.

"Eww, Li, gross!" Aubrey hated to think what Liza would insist be left unwashed if she and Jensen had… Aubrey shuddered with a grimace, and laughed.

"So you had fun and he showed you a good time. Maybe gave you a taste of what you’ve been missin’?"

"Liza," Aubrey groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Look, Auby, that’s all I was tryin’ to do with this whole thing, give you a nudge. Jensen’s always seemed like a good guy to me, even if he was a player back in the day. A revolving door of this model or that actress. Didn’t enter you with any over-the-top romantic delusions in mind though, just figured he’s gorgeous and charming, polite. Never hear anything outright sleazy about him. Knew he’d treat you right, could remind you what it’s like to get your flirt on, girl. Make you want to go out there and find yourself someone who’ll be good to you, like you deserve."

"You know I love you, Liza, I do. And as opposed to this as I was, I have to admit I’m glad you did it. I even appreciate the intent behind it, understand it."

Liza sighed heavily, head dropping forward dramatically and swinging slowly to-and-fro. "Here we go."

Aubrey did not want to get into this issue, not now especially. "And if you know what I’m going to say, then why are we even having this conversation? _Why_ do I have to say it again? I don’t need–"

"You’re scared, Auby! I just sat here listenin’ to my girl gush about what a fantastic night she had, spending time with and getting to know a fine specimen of maleness – and don’t think for one second I didn’t read the crushin’ between the lines, the longing. So don’t you try to tell me you don’t ne–"

"So what if I _am_ scared!? So what if I’m content enough, feel fulfilled enough, to NOT put myself out there to be hurt and disappointed? That’s _my_ decision to make. And even though I realize it comes from the best of intentions, I really wish everyone would just _stop_!"

"Okay," Liza offered calmly with a deep exhale.

"_Okay_?" Aubrey questioningly repeated back, leery of Liza’s seemingly easy acquiescence when she knew the innate stubbornness of her friend.

"You’re right, it is your decision. Not gonna apologize for getting you into this whole deal–"

"Good! Because it truly has been an experience I’ll cherish," Aubrey interjected, sincere yet hopeful of where Liza was going.

"Which is why I can’t regret it. But I’ll stop. You’re my best girl, you know that, Auby, and I’ve only been pushing because… Hearin’ you loud and clear though, takin’ it to heart this time. This is how you want it? I got your back. Change your mind? I’ll have your back then too."

Aubrey swiped at a few stray tears, appreciative of Liza’s support and care. And if the niggling thought was there that maybe she _had_ changed her mind, how there _was_ someone she could imagine something with that could never be… That was her secret alone. One for her to push aside and dismiss, feelings relegated to fond memories. "Thank you, Liza. Thank you."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

THE DRIVE HOME was silent, the car no place to have the heavy conversation required – neither of their blood alcohol levels high enough.

Jensen out of the car and into the house first, he made a beeline for the bar in the living room – two tumblers, and two shot glasses, swiftly filled.

Jared not far behind, tie loosened and suit jacket haphazardly tossed onto a chair, he joined Jensen at the bar and took the waiting shot. Slamming the empty glass onto smooth oak, he stared at his friend. "Spill."

"I don't do relationships, not serious ones."

"No shit. Last time I checked, you're not a 'chubby chaser' either."

"Dude!" Jensen snapped, eyes flashing with an anger he almost never directed at Jared.

Jared's hands immediately raised in relentment. "Didn't mean anything by it, honest. Just, she's a big girl. Not like my Aunt Dottie big, but… We _had_ this talk, Jax, she's not your type. At all. **_Not _**that there's anything wrong with it if she was, I'm just sayin'…"

Jensen huffed. "Yeah, yeah. I know what you're saying."

"So?" Jared pressed when Jensen didn't continue.

"So what? I don't. Fucking. Know! Alright? Except that her looks aren't even the issue here, because I can tell you I'd be this freaked out if she looked like…like…fuck, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But forgive me if I take a moment to side-eye the fuck out of you, 'cause whether you want to admit it or not I _know_ that's part of it. Know _you_ too well, buddy. We'll put it aside though, for now, and focus on what _else_ has you freaked."

Jensen growled, but nodded, pouring them both another shot.

Shot slammed, Jared took his full tumbler from the bar and went to make himself comfortable in one of the oversized chairs.

His own drink in hand, Jensen paced.

Minute upon minute passing without a word, Jared eventually cleared his throat, gently prodding, "Jensen."

Jensen stopped, tugged roughly along the back of his neck. "I'm close with my sister, you know? Otherwise, you are the only person I've ever connected with beyond a surface level. I mean, I've cared, do care, about other people. Love my niece and nephew, even your folks, surrogate parents that they are. Some of the women I've dated, yeah, I cared. But the depth and intensity of what you and I have…"

"You felt it with her."

"No." Fingers through his short hair, Jensen paced, halted and spun to face Jared. "Yes! Or at least I felt the potential there. JT, I told her things I've only been able to openly confide in you. Not everything, by any stretch, but still. It…it was like…"

"What?"

"I can't…"

"Tell me."

"It's stupid. Gonna make me sound like some sappy-ass fucker in a romance novel."

"Oh, now you _totally_ have to tell me!"

Leave it to Jared, Jensen actually laughed. Shaking his head, he took a drink. "Being with Aubrey tonight, it felt like some part of myself I never even realized was missing slotted into place."

Jared…laughed, swiftly holding up his arms in defense before Jensen had even grabbed the pillow to chuck at his head. "Okay, okay. Bodice-ripper material aside – you dashing, handsome, with your bulging muscles and beguiling eyes, hunk," Jared ducked another pillow, "of man, you – that's some seriously deep shit."

"You're tellin' me! I'm the one who didn't just want to…to…"

"Make-love to her voluptuous and trembling body with your bountiful manhood?" Jared cackled, dramatically tossing his head of shaggy, chestnut hair and fanning his sprawled out body with his hand.

"Take her, you jackass! Right there on the fuckin’ beach! And not just that, I wanted to…dammit!"

"What!?"

"Ask her to stay, alright! Yeah I wanted to fuck her though the damned ocean floor, wanted her so bad. But when we started to walk back to the limo, and later at her hotel room door, I…I wanted to beg her not to go. Another couple days, a week. Indefinitely!" Jensen yet again paced, and again halted. "How the hell did this happen?!"

Jared threw his hands up in the air. "Cupid, man. Love-obsessed fucker, I'd say he nailed ya right in the ol' ticker." Jared slapped his chest in emphasis.

"You're an asshole."

"And you're in-love."

"Not in-love," Jensen groused.

"Damn well on your way to it then. You're one smitten kitten, my friend."

"You're drunk."

"We're _both_ drunk. Now what do you intended to do about it?"

"Uh…get drunker?" Jared was right, without even realizing it they'd been downing one drink after another amid their talking. All things considered, he figured it wasn't a bad thing.

"Nooo, not… Dumbass. About _herrr_. What are you going to do about Aubrey?"

Grabbing a bottle off the bar, Jensen plopped down on the end of the sofa closest to Jared. "What's to do? I live here, she lives…not here, and I don't do relationships. Or _romantic_ love. Definitely don't do that fucking shit."

"Why not?"

Jensen shrugged. He honestly didn't know, except the thought had always terrified him. Never had a relationship longer than four or five months, and only loved a few people. His peoples.

"Maybe Aubrey is supposed to be one of your peoples?"

Either Jared was drunk enough to read his mind, or Jensen was so drunk he was saying his thoughts out loud.

"Both!" Jared giggled, then stopped. Leaning forward, close as he could get to Jensen without his ass leaving the chair, he stared his friend straight in the eye. "Go get her. Spend another day with her, another week. Take it from there."

"I can't, JT."

"The _fuck_ you can't! Yeah, shit's scary, I feel ya, man, but worst happens if you go for it? Well, it doesn't work out and I'll be here to see you through it. But worst happens you don't, and you maybe lose the best damn thing – besides yours truly, of course – to happen to you. Way I see it, you can't risk losing something that precious."

"Now _that_," Jensen pointed a finger in Jared's face, "was deep."

Jared sat back, smug, and watched Jensen attempt to stand. "Where goin'?"

"To get Aubrey!" Jensen raised his glass, liquor sloshing over the rim.

"Not now, you shitfaced fucker! 's the middle of the night and you're…you're… Shitfaced!"

Jensen dropped back down on the sofa. "Oahf! Good point. Tomorrow then. I'll go get her tomorrow."

"That'a boy, Ackles!"

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **


	3. Chapter 3

** _Chapter 3_ **

JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI…was awesome. Not only had he made Jensen hydrate-hydrate-hydrate before bed, he'd been up before the sun with him. Making his tried-and-true hangover cure, he also provided Jensen with water, coffee, eye-drops, Tylenol…and an endless series of pep talks. Keeping in mind the itinerary Aubrey had shared with Jensen, he laid out three outfits while Jensen showered. Jared’s top pick, which Jensen easily went with, being his black skull-faced-moon t-shirt under a dark blue-gray button-down, along with one of his favorite pairs of jeans – light-blue and faded, all worn thin and frayed holes. Jared also called a florist to send over a bouquet of flowers to the hotel – specifically to the front desk, where Jensen could grab them on the way up to Aubrey's room.  
Yeah, Jared rocked.

** _~XoX~_ **

RELIEVED WHEN THE blushing young man at the front desk informed him Aubrey was still in her room, Jensen gratefully took the awaiting flowers and made his way to the elevator. Calling her to meet up after she'd already left not having the same flair as surprising her at the door, he didn't want to be late – but hoped the calla lilies and roses would gain him forgiveness if he was too early.  
Tongue wetting his lips, a hand running first through his hair and then smoothing down the t-shirt beneath his open button-down, Jensen rapped firmly on the door.

"Um…hold on, just a minute. Coming." A few moments later, Aubrey opened the door. "Jensen!"

Jensen looked her over – sans make-up, hair in large rollers, and a hotel robe over white denim capris peeking out above bare feet, she was adorable. Flashing a bright and open smile, he held out the flowers he'd had hidden behind his back. "Look, I know this is unexpected, just… I'm really glad I caught you!"

"Caught me? I…" Aubrey took the bouquet, obviously flustered she still put the red and white arrangement to her nose and inhaled deeply. "I can't remember the last time…" barely a whisper, Aubrey shook her head. "Thank you, Jensen, they're gorgeous. But what–"

"Am I doing here?" he interrupted with a grin. "If it's not too much of an intrusion, I was kind of hoping you might let me tag along with you today? Be your own personal tour guide and chauffeur? Only if you don't mind, I'll understa–"

"I don't mind!" Eyes wide, Aubrey blushed, nervously tugging her robe tighter around her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and opened them again slowly. "I'd really like that, Jensen. If _you_ don't mind waiting, I was just getting dressed and… _Shit_," she hissed, under her breath.

Jensen balked. He’d only heard her curse the once the previous night, a blunt comment in response to a rude encounter. Not that he’d fault her if she did use it more liberally, he simply doubted such _colorful_ language was part of her usual vocabulary.

Seemingly distracted from Jensen’s amused surprise by her own _mini-crisis_, Aubrey once again took a deep breath before resolutely asking, "I still have rollers in my hair, don't I?" 

Watching her hands going to her hair, Jensen chuckled. "Yeah, yeah you do."

Eyes rolled heavenward, Aubrey sighed.

"Tell you what, I'll go wait–"

Laughing, Aubrey opened the door wide, cutting Jensen off. "No need, really. Please, come in and sit down. I'll only be a few minutes, and I can finish getting dressed in the bathroom. There's coffee if you want, I'm a zombie in the morning without it."

Accepting her offer, Jensen stepped into the room and made his way to the coffee – a tray with cups, add-ins, and a heavenly smelling, steaming carafe conveniently in the sitting area. "Thanks. I know this is kind of, well…"

Taking a blouse from the end of the bed, Aubrey walked over to Jensen. Leaning down to where he sat, she placed a kiss on his stubbled cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

Left to his cup of hazelnut bliss, Jensen watched her walk into the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

Not ten minutes later – Aubrey's loose curls out of rollers and held back from her face by a lace headband, and a red paisley peasant top along with white canvas Keds replacing the robe and bare feet – they were _almost_ out the door ready to head for breakfast.

Having been left to his thoughts, Jensen’d come to the conclusion it was only right to give Aubrey fair warning of the likely _interruptions _the day would hold. Watching the woman shove essentials – phone, ID, credit card and cash, lip balm – into her pockets, Jensen tugged nervously along the back of his neck. "Hey, Aubrey?"

Aubrey turned to him, expectant. "Yeah?"

"Real quick, before we go, I just… Well, figured I should give you a heads-up."

"Okay. About?"

"Fans."

"’Fans’?" Aubrey echoed back, puzzled.

Jensen nodded. "Mean, you kinda got a taste of it last night, people staring. And, figure it had to do with the sort of places we went, but I was relieved no one approached us – the blonde barracuda aside. Today though, well… Gonna be around a lot more of the general public, I’m assuming, and not to be conceited or anything – really, I’m not, I swear – but yeah, fan encounters are kinda going to be a given."

"Ah, that."

"Yeah," Jensen paused, tugging all the harder against his neck. "Don’t get me wrong, not that the fans aren’t great, wouldn’t have a career without ‘em, but they can also be kinda _not_ so great too. Intrusive, presumptuous, entitled, rude…and a little batshit."

"Gosh, Jensen, tell me how you _really_ feel?" Aubrey smirked, eyes twinkling with sarcastic mirth.

Jensen barked a laugh. "I appreciate ‘em, you know? And interacting with them comes with the whole acting gig, that is if I ever want to leave my house and live a life beyond secure studios and bodyguards."

"I’m thinking you’re not attempting to make me change my mind about accepting the pleasure of your company, which leads me to… Tell me what to expect."

Excited and happy Aubrey didn’t seem completely put off by what he was telling her, Jensen cracked a half grin. "Yeah?"

Aubrey simply nodded, leaning back, relaxed, against the wall.

"Alrighty then, um… Interruptions. Autographs, photos, the occasional poetic waxing of adoration, or abridged life story. When we’re lucky, they’ll be polite about it. But, there’s always the ‘_deer caught in headlights_’ fan, ‘_emo meltdown_’ fan, over-entitled ‘_you owe me my expectations of you_’ fan, and of course the ‘_I just mainlined an entire Starbucks_’ fan."

Curled hand in front of her mouth, head tipping down, Aubrey chuckled.

"We might also have to deal with photogs, if they get tipped off and we’re in one place long enough for them to find us. They tend to come in professional, friendly, rabid, or asshole varieties."

"Huh. Okay. So, back to that whole ‘never leaving the house’ thing?"

It was Jensen’s turn to chuckle. "You get used to it. Mostly. Or not, if fame isn’t really your bag, which…" Jensen shrugged, resolved. "You accept it, you know? Not that _you_ have to, because you don’t. Obviously. You can leave it to your little foray into my circus last night, and I’ll just find my way to the door and–"

"Breakfast."

"Excuse me?"

"How about you find _our_ way to breakfast, and we get this day rolling? Sound good?"

The determined woman in front of him had obviously made up her mind, and selfish or no, Jensen wasn’t about to try talking her out of it. "Sounds fantastic, let’s do it!"

** _~XoX~_ **

IF YOU ASKED Jensen, from the outside Mystery Pier Bookstore looked a little sketchy. Inside was where the subtle charm was – along with countless bibliophile treasures. Five minutes in, a glazed dreamy look in Aubrey's eyes, Jensen wondered if he'd end up having to carry her out. He gave her room to explore without distraction, though he didn't stray far. Completely absorbed like a kid in a candy shop – books being Aubrey's "candy" – Jensen was fairly certain she wasn't on to him…however _he_ was on to her. Every time a book was examined at length then put back, and _that_ look was on her face, as soon as she'd moved on Jensen went over and snapped a photo. Later he'd call the store, have them collect the books and send them to Aubrey's home address in Seattle. She'd throw a fit, that he was sure of, but he knew he could coax her to keep them. If she wouldn't accept them as the gift he intended them to be, he'd assure her she'd earned them. Their photos from the previous night had hit the celeb websites that morning, and already Jared had texted he'd gotten a few calls – one especially sounding promising.

** _~XoX~_ **

JENSEN HADN’T BEEN to The Getty, their next stop after the bookstore, since a junior high field trip. It wasn't a hardship to kill a few hours there. Not that the art wasn't amazing on its own, but in all honesty Jensen could've easily spent the whole day experiencing it through Aubrey. Watching her expressive reactions, listening to her talk about everything she took in. How she made him think about things in ways he normally wouldn't, encouraging him to go deep.

** _~XoX~_ **

WHILE AUBREY HAD tried to convince Jensen they could stray from her plans, he wouldn't hear of it. The only thing he offered any real input on: being where to eat. Aubrey had a list, but she easily confessed she'd rather take the advice of a local over her Google search, and be glad for it.  
Stomachs growling, Jensen drove them to Baby Blues BBQ in Venice for a late lunch, the two of them easily finding a reasonably quiet and secluded spot at the off hour. They hadn't had much chance to _really_ talk, openly. The cafe they'd stopped at for breakfast bustling with the morning crowd, conversation’d been kept casual for privacy's sake. Car chatter had also been light. Mostly Aubrey giving him the CliffsNotes of her job duties, and the two of them sharing their favorite books and movies – respectively. Jensen not much of a reader, and Aubrey not one for movies, they funny enough shared several favorites – Jensen the movie and Aubrey the book. She'd made a deal with him: for every book version he read, she'd watch the movie. Jensen liked the insinuation of it geared towards keeping in touch.  
He was grateful the morning had been mostly free of approaching fans – a couple of photo and autograph requests, all polite if a little starstruck.

** _~XoX~_ **

COLD BREWS AND plates of good food on the table – clicking phone aimed in their direction ceasing with a brooding, pointed look – Jensen was the first to kick off the conversation. "So Jared called me earlier."

"Really, when?" Aubrey asked, a little surprised.

"While we were at the bookstore. You were…distracted."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Anyway, he had good news. Maybe really good news."

Mouth full, Aubrey let her wide eyes and emphatic nod show her excitement for Jensen to go on.

"You know we'd already had some solid buzz going just from running the contest, but when the photos from last night hit the Web…"

"Good I take it?"

"Awesome more like it. Jared's got people on a few of the main entertainment sites weeding through the comments, and seems like people are really excited to see me back on the big screen. Not only that, we've got offers. Not a lot, but one in particular… Jared said they already sent over a script. He gave me the basics, and I know the director, I'm thinking this could be it, my break back in."

"Jensen, that is fantastic!"

"It… I hope so. Not gonna let myself get too excited yet–"

"You should be with Jared, reading the script!"

"I will be, believe me. Tomorrow. Today? Tonight? I'm right where I want to be…with you."

"Jensen, you don't–"

Stopping her from continuing with the shake of his head, Jensen gathered a forkful of brisket and raised it to Aubrey's lips. "Try this, you're gonna love it, then tell me about your family."

Accepting the offered bite and cocking her head, Aubrey held her napkin to her mouth. "My family?"

"Yeah. You told me a little about them, but…" Jensen shrugged. "I don't know, you don't have to."

Aubrey didn't mind telling him, not really, and if nothing else it might be a good opening for Jensen to share more about his sister. Swallowing, she shook her head. "No, it's okay. You opened up to me about yours, it's really only fair of me to bore you silly about mine."

Jensen laughed. Taking a swig of his beer, he looked across the table at Aubrey as though he'd be willing to listen to her drone on about the mating habits of snails – or some such drivel – and be content doing so.

Taking a drink herself, Aubrey dabbed her lips. "Okay, that," she pointed to Jensen’s plate, "was divine. As for my family… I'm the middle child of three. An older sister, like you, though also a younger brother. Daphne and her husband are both teachers. Daph, junior high social studies, and Rick is an economics professor at Pacific Lutheran University. They live in Tacoma with their twin girls, Vanessa and Veronica. My brother Lucas is married to a civil rights attorney, Marissa, and is a stay-at-home dad to their five kids. Again, twins, Skyler and Natalie. Then there’s Joan, Christopher, and Virginia, a sibling group they adopted two years ago. My parents, Beverly and Peter, have been happily married, absurdly so, for…well, they got married the year I believe you were born, so forty years?" Jensen smiling and nodding, Aubrey grinned back and went on, "They still live in Aberdeen, in the home I grew up in. My father is a surgeon, and I can't quite say my mother was a stay-at-home mom. She was definitely there for the three of us, always carting us around, involved in school functions. And her and Pops, they’ve consistently worked at their marriage, even with three kids and his work. They always had some weekly this or that, and ‘_alone time_’ was mandatory – even if it meant us with the sitter and _them_ up in the tree house with a bottle of wine for a couple hours. Yet with all of that, Mom _still_ carved out time for her own interests. Meant hiring part-time help around the house, and once us kids were old enough, not one of was a stranger to chores. To this day, I respect her for it. Maybe still baffled as to how she, both of them, managed it all, but I surely can’t complain as far as parents go."

"It sounds…nice. _And_, as though you'd have twins in your future – should you decide to do the whole motherhood thing."

Despite chuckling, and rolling her eyes knowingly at the prospect of twins, seeing the wistful expression on Jensen's face, hearing the yearning in his voice, it struck Aubrey how painfully different their families were. "You mentioned something about being an 'honorary Padalecki'? Tell me how that came about?" she posed it as a question, willing to take his lead if Jensen wanted to move on from talk of their families, yet hoping it would rather veer them back into positive territory.

Jensen chuckled lightly, fingers trailing through the condensation on his glass. "Jared, he's one of seven, and like your family they're close. Sacramento is home, and none strayed too far – Jared here, and a couple others to San Francisco. They're always getting together at the folk’s for holidays, birthdays, anniversaries, and as soon as Jared and I became friends, he just sort of started dragging me along whenever I was free. Jared and I, well, think I mentioned how tight we are, and wasn't long before most of his family kept asking when Jared was going to make an honest Padalecki outta me. Eventually they let it drop, but Jared and I figure they're all still waiting for us to announce our big gay love. Anyway, yeah, they pretty much treat me like one of theirs. Even my sister and her kids, Kyle and Faith, usually end up at Casa Padalecki a couple times a year."

"The Padaleckis sound like a very special family. I'm glad you have them. You and your sister both, actually."

"Julie, she deserves it. Her and the kids, they've been through a lot. Too much. I try to be there. To make up for what Julie sacrificed for me, but also just to be a good brother, you know?"

Aubrey nodded. "I do. I've been there to help when each of my nieces and nephews came along, wanting to be there. And when Lucas broke his leg last year I moved into the guestroom for two months."

"I, uh, got your two months beat."

"Oh?" Aubrey asked, almost certain Jensen was on the verge of finally confiding in her why he'd stepped away from acting.

"Julie lost her husband when the kids were still little. Tom was military, and I hate how something about that always felt like a bad omen to me. Hated it even more that I was right. I stepped in for a little while, but Julie really seemed to have a handle on it. So much fucking death in her life. Our parents, several miscarriages, and Tom. Then in 2010…"

Aubrey reached across the table and took one of Jensen's hands in hers. "Was it your sister or one of–"

"It was Julie." Jensen gripped Aubrey's hand. "Same thing that took our mom. Fuckin' cancer, I swear. After she called to tell me, I told Jared as I packed a few things, not for a moment thinking twice about going to her. And for once Julie didn't argue. Jared for his part didn't try to talk me out of it either. Promised to be there whenever I needed him, bring me my things as I needed those if I couldn't get away. Came and stayed here and there. Kids loved having him there, the big goof. Was a good distraction and break for 'em."

"She's… Julie's okay now, or–"

"Yeah, she's good. I had the money to get her the best care. Still was one hell of a fight. Fourth time's been the charm for her, in remission this round for two years now."

Aubrey threaded her fingers with Jensen's. In awe of the man across from her, her thumb glided back and forth over his freckled skin. "You were on top, Jensen. What little I know about acting and movies and Hollywood, I realize that. And all of your money, you could have paid people to look after your sister, her kids. Yet, you took it upon yourself to be there for them."

"And I don’t have one single regret doing it. Would do it again too. In fact, I didn't expect to come back. Not even just preparing for the worst, I figured I'd stick around at least until Faith and Kyle were out of high school. Julie though… No, big sis figured otherwise."

What Jensen was – and wasn’t – saying, it was easy to surmise that once again Julie had been looking out for her little brother’s best interest. "I understand you feeling lucky to have a sister like Julie, the way you’ve expressed how she’s always looked after you, so I won't argue that. She sounds like a strong and courageous woman, kind too. But, Jensen, I sincerely hope you realize how lucky _she is_ to have a brother like you. What you sacrificed? Gave up and were willing to let go of for good? It's not something many would do, even for family. You're a good brother, uncle. A good _man_."

"I…I hear you, and I appreciate what you're saying, even mostly believe it myself, it's just… I guess I kinda feel like if I were such a great guy, I'd still be with Julie and the kids. Even if it was convincing Jared to relocate and us getting a house in Ojai. Jared working from home and commuting, and me helping Julie run the ranch – my sister's insistence I get back to my own life be damned, you know?"

"Maybe… I know nothing of your sister except what you've told me, yet I can't help wonder if, perhaps, her wanting you to come back here isn't equal parts selfless as well as selfish?"

"How do you mean?"

"It seems reasonable she'd want you happy, to return to the life that was apparently _making_ you happy, yes? However, as I mentioned, she sounds like a strong woman and I suppose I can see her wanting to stand on her own. That for her, you staying would make her feel weak."

"Huh, I never thought of it that way, but now that I am… You could be on to something, Aubrey. Damn, just never occurred to me."

"Sometimes all it takes is a bit of outside perspective to shine a light."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Aubrey smiled warmly, pleased. Reaching for her glass, she paused. "Now, are you _sure_ you and Jared aren't a couple?" she teased, taking a drink with the arch of her eyebrow.

Jensen tossed his head back and laughed. "Swear. Though honestly, the whole 'platonic life partner' thing? Yeah, that's us. JT's my boy. Pretty much everything to me _except_ lover. Same me for him."

"I tease, yet I can actually relate in a way."

"Yeah, how so? You haven't mentioned her much, but are you tight with your friend Liza like Jared and I are? I'd wondered if maybe you two were–"

Aubrey cut Jensen off with a burst of giggles as she shook her head fervently. "Like you and Jared, we're just friends. _Best_ friends, since I was five and she was four in fact, though not quite as close in the way you and Jared seem to be. She has a boyfriend she adores, and I don't doubt they'll end up married before long. However, just as you and Jared have been mistaken for a couple, that's how I can relate. Until Liza moved in with Aiden, my family was convinced we were a couple. Assured me they'd still love me if I was a lesbian."

"Which you're…"

"Not. I can appreciate the beauty of certain women, and I suppose if I happened to fall in-love with a woman I could…maybe? But no, I'm attracted to men." 

"Hmmm." Overexaggerated pout of spit-slick and rosy fullness, Jensen pursed his lips, considering. "Attracted to any one certain man _specifically_?" he asked, eyebrows waggling ridiculously.

Aubrey burst out into a fit of laughter.

** _~XoX~_ **

ONCE MORE AUBREY had tried to assure Jensen she'd be perfectly fine switching things up. A shorter stroll, or maybe finding a boat to take them out on the water. Jensen insisted biking along the ocean would be fun.

His button-down tied around his waist, Aubrey moved in front of Jensen before he could mount the bike. Lowering down, she took to one knee in front of him – ducking her head and laughing boisterously when she saw Jensen's eyes blow wide. Shaking her head, fond and amused, she looked back up at him. "Your foot, Jensen, give me your foot." She patted her hand against her knee.

"My…_what_? I don't…" Jensen stammered, obviously flustered and confused, though he obeyed Aubrey's direction willingly enough.

Jensen's right foot placed on Aubrey's knee, she began to roll up the frayed cuffs of his jeans. "Don't want them getting caught in the chain. Probably overly cautious on my part, but rather be safe." Finished, she motioned for Jensen to switch legs, flushing under his heavy and heated gaze.

"I've, uh, never had a date do this."

"Get down on her knees for you? Somehow I doubt that," Aubrey quipped in a brazen moment, smirk tugging at her lips.

Jensen barked out a laugh. "Why, Ms. Carter, was that dirty innuendo?"

Aubrey lightly slapped his calf, shoving his foot off her thigh. "Oh hush!"

Holding out his hand to her, Jensen tugged Aubrey up from her knee, leaning in to whisper against her ear, "A little bit of a naughty looks good on you."

** _~ ~ ~_ **

WANTING TO RESERVE their energy for a fun evening on the pier, Aubrey and Jensen kept their bike ride fairly short. Skin sun-toasted and taste of salt on their lips, they pedaled up along the beach before stopping to enjoy the sunset. Sitting in the sand, they chatted briefly, casually, soon making their way back against the magenta, amethyst, and lapis backdrop of dusk.

** _~XoX~_ **

WALKING TO THE Pacific Park entrance, Jensen took Aubrey's hand – her fingers easily threading with his. "You know, the museum, the bike ride, and now an amusement park, kinda feelin' like a kid again."

Smiling shyly, Aubrey looked up at him, giving Jensen's hand a slight squeeze. "And is that a bad thing?"

Lifting their joined hands, Jensen kissed the back of her knuckles. "Nope. Come on!"

Jensen giving her a little tug, Aubrey laughed as she quickened her steps to keep up with him.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

EVERY RIDE WAS ridden twice. Their final go on the Ferris wheel, Jensen wrapped his arm around Aubrey's shoulders, nose nuzzling against her temple as she practically melted into him.

Every game was played, and mostly lost: Jensen blowing an absurd amount on Cat Rack until he won Aubrey a blue and white dolphin; Aubrey scoring Jensen a neon green and orange dragon with one go at the Ring Toss. 

Each photo booth was crammed into, smiling faces and goofy poses immortalized in pixels. 

A single funnel cake, hot dog, and spindle of cotton candy – Aubrey feeding Jensen pinches of the spun, rainbow-hued sugar which he enthusiastically (if rather _suggestively_) sucked from her fingers – were shared between them. Jensen insisted they save room for a late dinner at the Bubba Gump Shrimp Co..

Sporadic photos with giddy fans were taken, autographs on napkins given, Jensen – as well as Aubrey – taking it in stride. The sole photog not even bothering to be discrete…was pointedly ignored. Making a game of it, they thankfully lost their unwanted _stealthless stalker_ before dinner.

** _~XoX~_ **

SLOWLY CHEWING THE bite of coconut shrimp he'd fed her, Jensen close beside her in the booth, Aubrey’s mind was caught up in deep thought. While she understood full well their initial "date" had been publicity, parts of it had certainly felt…more meaningful. Add to that Jensen wanting to spend another day, and evening, with her, no apparent PR motives… Liza's words echoed from the night before, words Aubrey'd refrained from confirming with a hasty Google search. Not that it mattered, Jensen spending time with her likely a novelty more than anything. Still, she found herself curious about his romantic life, yet wanted it straight from him, not some website tabloid or scorned ex-girlfriend's bitter social media tirade. Aubrey dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely," Jensen responded without hesitation, perfectly at ease as he dipped an ice cold prawn into shrimp sauce.

"I suppose I'm just curious really, what with the relationship you and Jared have, do you think you'll ever want to settle down? With a woman I mean?"

"Ah. _That_." Jensen picked up his beer, twirling the bottle by the neck between his fingers. "You mean you don't already know all about my notorious bachelorhood? How I've left a trail of brokenhearted women in my wake?"

Looking Jensen in the eye, Aubrey shook her head. "Liza may have mentioned how you seem to prefer your relationships to be very brief, with exceptionally attractive women. And, well, there was running into that epitome of rudeness last night. Otherwise, no, I don't."

Jensen blinked, puzzled. "I knew you weren't a fan, not into the whole celebrity gossip mill thing, but guess I thought… I don't know, maybe your friend might've told you more? Or you might've, oh, say, looked me up last night?"

Aubrey smirked, amused. "So humble." Jensen ducking his head shyly at that, Aubrey couldn't resist reaching out and stroking the dark-blonde hair up and around the curve of his ear – hand dropping to his shoulder and idly playing with the point of his collar. "I think, initially, Liza wanted to limit any preconceived notions. Entering me in the contest was a lark. Nothing she ever thought would actually happen, rather another one of her ways to push me into dating. Last night she told me she thought you were a good guy, if a bit of a, I quote the word, ‘player,’ back in the day. Though, again, that wasn’t a concern – her only thought for this whole experience to be a nudge. Other than that, beyond looking up some absolute basics – and watching your films – I didn't _want_ any more information. **_Not _**to say I'm not curious. As I admitted, I am, but I only want the details of your life from you. What you're willing to share."

"You're kind of amazing, you know that?" Jensen turned his head into the hand left resting on his shoulder, kissing Aubrey's palm before taking her hand in his. "Not like anyone I've ever met."

Aubrey felt herself blushing, hard, heart rabbit thumping in her chest. "I can say the same of you."

Jensen took a swig of his beer. "What the gossip rags say about that part of my life? It's sorta true. Or, at least it was. Before I left it behind to take care of Julie, I was… Not exactly a player. I mean, I didn't make promises. And I didn't '_love 'em and leave 'em_' because I never loved 'em. None of them. Cared? Yes, but not love. And I didn't lie and say I did. But yeah, I've dated – fucked – a lot of women. Almost always casual, never with the same woman more than a few weeks, couple-few months at most. Though some, like Whitney, were repeats."

"So, you…use women?" Aubrey tried to make it a question, to keep her tone matter-of-fact and the disappointment she felt in Jensen tamped down.

"Honestly?"

"Please."

"In a way, yeah. But I gotta tell you, I don't think there was a one where it wasn't mutual usage. Like I said, I never made promises, never lied. And most of the women, they made damn sure the paparazzi and tabloids were all over the time I spent with them – blatantly and frequently seen, this party or that high-profile club. Easy sex and playin' the PR game, all under the guise of romance."

"It sounds…" Aubrey couldn't help but to wrinkle her nose, "…crude."

"You're right, it was. And even though I didn't lie to them… I'm going to be brutally truthful here and," Jensen leaned in closer, even though they were seated in a corner booth, no one else close by, "you might be disgusted by this. Hell, probably already are. But while I was takin' care of Julie, Jared he, uh, arranged for what he insisted was, as he put it, '_needs that had to be met_' – some lady he knows running a high-end escort agency. Anyway, those occasional times felt more honest than with nearly all of the women I'd dated."

Aubrey swallowed, throat thick with…she couldn't even name what, she supposed shock if anything. Shock at the truth, at Jensen confiding it. At a sexual lifestyle so vastly different than her own… She couldn't quite meet Jensen's eyes.

"Fuck, I don't even know why I… I shouldn't've told you all that, I'm sorry. I'll call you a cab and you can leave right–"

"Don't." Aubrey reached out and reclaimed Jensen's hand. "I may not… However I'm not going to judge either. Jensen, you don't owe me anything, or need to be anyone but who you are. And, if nothing else, I'm grateful. A touch honored even, for the way you've been so honest with me."

Jensen brought Aubrey's hand up, lips pressed to the backs of her knuckles as he ducked his forehead to lean against hers.

"It seems to me that being away afforded you some perspective, but now that you're back in this industry, will you return to your old–"

"No." Jensen shook his head, drawing it back. "I really hadn't given much thought to… I don't know. It's, uh, been a couple years. Since I’ve been with anyone. Not that I didn't appreciate Jared going _way_ the hell above and beyond, but to be totally blunt it just felt easier – less complicated, everything else going on – to take things into my own hands, so to speak."

Trying to stifle an embarrassed giggle, Aubrey unintentionally snorted – Jensen in turn chuckling shyly.

"So what about you, dammit? Enough with your freaky ability to get me to spill my guts, fill me in on all the juicy details of Aubrey Carter's love life. And back to this whole needing to be _‘nudged’_ thing. I’m getting the impression that, for I’m sure very different reasons, we have the _not doing relationships_ deal in common."

Aubrey sighed. It was only fair she be open with Jensen on the subject, however it was one she hated talking about. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you as there's not all that much to tell. I dated a couple of boys in high school, though most weren't interested in the plain looking bookworm that I was. Junior and Senior year I did have a steady, Brian. We shared a mutual love for books and the arts. He was heavily involved in the drama club. I'd help out behind the scenes, and cheered him on from the wings or audience when he performed. A real sweetheart, we went our separate ways after high school though, and I can't say it surprised me to later discover he'd come out as gay." Aubrey took a drink of her mojito.  
"I dated casually in college. Lost my virginity and quickly realized casual sex would never be for me. For as much as I appreciate the ability to deflect others' negative opinions of me, I discovered my emotions are far more fragile when it comes to sexual intimacy. I suppose I can't say I take it too personally, since for me I feel it should be. And that isn't me judging or looking down on you, or anyone else who has casual sex. It's simply a difference." Jensen's hand finding the back of her neck, palm and fingers a warm and comforting pressure there, Aubrey managed to go on, "Making that discovery, back then it was easier to simply give up on dating. None of the college guys were interested in anything serious, and I wasn't looking for, or to be, a casual hook-up. It was pointless. I decided to let go of the distraction and worry of it all, my focus turning to school work – and food becoming a comfort when I studied. Which, well, that's when I started putting on weight. Not like guys were ever beating my door down to begin with, but the more I gained, the less I found myself pursued. I put most of the extra on in college, some after. And truly, Jensen, you don't want to hear–"

Jensen grinned, fond, kneading her neck with a near hypnotic, gentle and rhythmic squeezing. "Don't I?"

"I'm simply rambling."

"And?"

Aubrey huffed, and continued on, "I suppose it was about a year or so after I graduated, I did attempt to lose the weight – admittedly somewhat for ego, though more for my own personal health concerns. Around twenty pounds came off fairly easily, then… One diet after another failing, and my body seeming to have hit a weight it was determined to remain at, once I stopped and realized I was still healthy – good numbers, still extremely active – I decided to stop fighting it and accept my fuller body. And while I was certain it meant sharply decreasing the prospects for a boyfriend, I actually ended up in two long-term relationships. Both in my twenties, one for a little over a year, and the other just under four. Scott and I… We'd talked about marriage. I was even aware he'd purchased a ring and was planning to propose, and then he cheated. Sly he was not, and when I found out and confronted him he swore it was his farewell to single-life, as if _that_ was supposed to be a valid excuse. It was a cold comfort that I'd rebuked his attempts to get a place with him, making the break-up much easier than if we'd been cohabitating. Anyway, that's it. I haven't been in a relationship since. As I said last night, I'm not entirely adverse to the idea, but it's nothing I've wanted to outright pursue either."

"So, if I’m getting way too personal here I apologize, but you haven’t, uh…_been_ with anyone since, since your twenties?" Jensen struggling to the keep the shock, the pity, from his tone and expression was obvious.

"I’ve had some scattered dates. A few men asking me out, though mostly me caving to set-ups by family, co-workers, or Liza. That is until I finally put my foot down and refused – which somehow hasn’t stopped them from still trying."

Jensen nodded, thoughtful, curiosity still there.

"But no, to answer your alluded question, I haven’t. My five years has your two years beat."

"Wow! That’s, uh… A long time."

Not a hint of condemnation in Jensen’s response, only genuine surprise and likely curious fascination, Aubrey laughed. "It’s not like I don’t have a sex life."

Jensen’s eyebrows jumped towards his hairline. "Oh!? But I thought you just said…"

Aubrey faced Jensen with a grin. "I’ve simply been, as you put it before, _‘taking things into my own hands’_. So to speak. There’s no having to worry about complex emotions with something that recharges via a USB cord, and, well, it gets the job done. I’m fairly certain Marilyn Monroe never had a vibrator if she thought _diamonds_ were a girl’s best friend."

Head thrown back, Jensen laughed – boisterous and carefree and clearly amused by Aubrey’s candor. "You are too damn adorable, Aubrey. I’m not even joking." Wrapping an arm around her, Jensen pulled her in close, tucking Aubrey to his side and pressing his lips to the crown of her head.

What could have turned awkward simply didn’t. Jensen perfectly segued the topic to swapping amusing work related stories, offering up how a mortified co-star had found him innocently tossing what turned out to be her gold, diamond shaped vibrator between his hands as he’d waited for her in her trailer to run lines. Amid Aubrey and Jensen’s laughter, faces red and tear-streaked, they managed to finish their dinner and drinks – even splitting the _Hook, Line, and Sinker_ dessert sampler as they easily talked on and on. 

** _~XoX~_ **

ONCE MORE FINDING himself with Aubrey outside her hotel room door, and not wanting the evening to be over, Jensen reached out and tenderly tucked a few wayward strands of silky hair behind her ear, thumb caressing her cheek. "Don't want this night to end. Don't… I don't want you to leave."

Eyes turning down, Aubrey wrapped her fingers around Jensen's wrist – not removing his hand but holding it in place, her face leaning into his touch. "Jensen."

"Can I be so bold as to ask for a kiss goodnight?"

Aubrey looked up into his eyes. There was fear there, bottom lip trapped between her teeth leaving no doubt. But there was heat too. Want, desire, little hitch of breath as she watched Jensen lick out over his own lower lip in sympathy of the way Aubrey was worrying at hers.

Jensen leaned in, slow-motion slow, telegraphing and giving her ample warning and time to stop him or move away. She didn't do either, letting his lips finally meet hers. Just a brush, the barest press, and still it was like a live wire to his body.

Following as he retreated, Aubrey whimpered. Barely audible, but fucking _whimpered_, the sound punching through Jensen's gut and down to his cock.

Staring at her, Jensen's fingers ran back through Aubrey's hair. "And what about a kiss goodbye?" Blue eyes searching his and her tongue wetting her lips, Jensen grabbed Aubrey's waist with his free hand and pulled her in. Mouth seeking hers with hungry purpose, if it was the only taste he'd get Jensen wanted a damn good one.  
Breathless, Jensen spoke against Aubrey's lips, "I…I know you don't do this… And I respect that, I really do, but fuck I want you so bad, Aubrey. I just," one last press of lips, "need you to know that." Jensen had to pull back, step away, and was startled when Aubrey reached out and grabbed hold of his shirt.

"You're right, Jensen, I don't." Aubrey glanced away, over her shoulder, long enough to get her key card in the door before she turned back to Jensen and pulled him into her room.

Flush up against Aubrey as they stood just inside the still open door, her breasts shifting up and down against his torso with each of her breaths, Jensen exhaled her name, "Aubrey. I…I don't want you to do anyth–"

"I know." Aubrey looked into Jensen's eyes, searching, palms of her hands flat against his chest. "And I'll regret it tomorrow, I will–"

"Like _hell_ you will!" No matter how much he wanted her, Jensen couldn't have that. And if Aubrey wouldn't stop things, he would. "I'm leav–"

Aubrey's fingers clutched into the worn cotton of Jensen's t-shirt. "But I'll regret it more if I let you leave! This fairy tale, it doesn't have a 'happily ever after', but I'll take this one night of magic, emotional fallout be damned. Please, Jensen, if you really do want me the way you say you do, for whatever reason, give me this night."

Foot kicking out backwards to slam the door shut, Jensen rushed Aubrey up against the nearest wall. "Fuck yes I want you!" He'd attempt to tell her all the reasons why later, all that mattered in that moment was _showing _her. Mouth claiming Aubrey’s, Jensen's hands roamed wildly – in her hair, cupping her breasts, grasping her thigh and hitching it up alongside his hip as he rolled his rapidly filling erection against her.  
His body, his base instincts, wanted fast, hard, _take-claim-now_! Jensen’s head, his heart, seized control. This was something special. Hell, considering how long it had been since Aubrey’d (since _he’d_ even)… It was _sacred_.

Suddenly swept up into strong arms, Aubrey gasped, "Jensen!"

Grinning at her surprise, Jensen brushed his lips against hers, felt her tremble as he carried her across the room and laid her out on the bed. Palm sweeping over her brow and along her cheek, Jensen gazed down at the woman he inexplicably cared more about than any woman he’d ever been with. "I’ve got you, Aubrey. I got’cha, sweetheart."

** _~XoX~_ **

ARMS WRAPPED AROUND her, Aubrey already half-draped over his sweaty and sated body, Jensen pulled her in closer. "Stay."

"Well, considering it _is_ my room, I think that's a given."

Jensen chuckled. "No, I mean stay in L.A.. Don't go home yet."

Aubrey propped her chin on Jensen's chest, blue eyes peering into green.

"A few more days, a week even."

"Jensen, I can't–"

"If it's work, family obligations, I get it."

"No, no. Actually I have the time. One book I need to finish editing, but I can do that from my laptop. Still, I really can't, as much as I'd love to. My travel budget is blown for–"

"I'll cover everything. The room, your expenses." Jensen's finger pressed to Aubrey's lips as she opened her mouth to object. "And don't tell me you can't accept, or you can’t let me do it, when it's totally selfish of me offering in the first place. Okay, so not _totally_ selfish, but it _would_ make me happy to take you on more sightseeing excursions and… I'm just not ready to let you go."

"I'll still have to leave eventually. The fairy tale will end."

"Yeah, well, let it be later. Just stay, Aubrey. Please."

Scootching her way up along Jensen's body, Aubrey leaned over him and kissed his forehead, eyelids, nose, and lips. "I'll stay."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **


	4. Chapter 4

** _Chapter 4_ **

WHILE JENSEN HAD tried to insist their time be spent doing what Aubrey wanted – things which had been crossed off her whittled down "2 Days In L.A." list – she’d remained adamant they compromise. For everything they did from her list, Jensen would choose something he enjoyed. It had been her one sticking point to an extended stay. On the condition that staying in bed and watching some of his favorite movies with Aubrey was an acceptable chosen activity, Jensen had agreed.

** _~XoX~_ **

THE FOLLOWING DAY, after a lazy round of morning sex followed by breakfast in bed, though she was loath to do it Aubrey kicked Jensen out. Told him to go home and see Jared – the man he’d been surreptitiously sending texts to since the previous evening. She knew they had things to talk about, work and otherwise. With a quick kiss, and a swat to his magnificent posterior, Aubrey promised a grumbling Jensen she’d be patiently waiting in her room, or the lounge, whenever he was able to return, she herself having work she needed to tend to. 

Late-afternoon and Jensen was back, euphoric with all he’d learned from Jared. Finding Aubrey in her hotel room, Jensen promptly stripped down to his boxers once inside, quietly waiting for her to finish her work. Aubrey closing her laptop, and anxiously giving Jensen her undivided attention, he filled her in on all the exciting details. They spent the rest of the day and evening in the hotel room, in bed, only interrupted by room service. Special ordered, they ate greasy burgers and french fries, and traded spoonfuls of _Urban Bourbon_ and _Phish Food_ pints of Ben & Jerry’s. One movie after another was watched – intermissions taken to indulge in more amorous activities.

** _~XoX~_ **

THURSDAY AND SATURDAY. More bookstores were perused, of course, Jensen hoping Aubrey had room in her condo for another bookshelf with all the books he'd be sending her way. Giddy with both childlike wonder and mature thoughtfulness, additional museums and art galleries were explored as well.

Work a necessity neither could deny, several hours were also carved out on those days to tend to their obligations. Aubrey utilized the hotel’s business center and put her room’s desk to good use, while Jensen went home to Jared to go over updates, a script, and potential auditions he might want to consider.

** _~XoX~_ **

FRIDAY. A MIXED bag, they went to Madame Tussaudes, a must on Jensen’s list – Aubrey as fascinated and impressed as he’d hoped she’d be. It seemed fitting, the dozen or so visitors more interested in seeking a photo with the live celebrity as opposed to Jensen’s waxen counterparts. 

Afterwards, having noticed it down the street, an impromptu visit to Ripley’s Believe It or Not! was tossed in. Along the block walk between, the both of them succumbed to the draw of a few clothing storefronts: Jensen purchasing some new pants, belts, and a suede jacket; Aubrey unable to resist a few new tops, a dress Jensen prodded her to try on and insisted looked amazing, and an assortment of hosiery and jewelry. 

The day was continued with an hours long excursion to their mutually agreed upon destination of Chinatown. The vibrant and colorful architecture and storefronts surrounding them made for a fascinating time exploring and shopping – Aubrey splurging on a couple of antique treasures with Jensen offering to ship them to her. 

Dinner was authentic and delicious. Stuffed to the brim, leftovers were wrapped up to be taken back to the hotel for late-night snacking.

And very late snacking it was, Jensen and Aubrey at The Viper Room until nearly three in the morning – buzzed on good music, and drunk (well, Aubrey reticently tipsy) on even better whiskey.

** _~XoX~_ **

SUNDAY. LUNCH ON Rodeo Drive was had, followed by an afternoon of shopping on the infamous stretch. Paparazzi was acknowledged, oh-so-briefly indulged, and then decisively ignored. 

Happily intent on moderately splurging on himself, as well as Aubrey, Jensen finally stanched the woman’s protests with a searing kiss and a wink – right inside the doorway of Tiffany’s, to a background of shouts and whirs and clicks.

** _~XoX~_ **

MONDAY. DECIDING NO Touristy Sight-Seeing Week-Long Adventure Extravaganza (as it had been dubbed by Jensen) would be complete without it, to a squealing Aubrey’s delight Jensen surprised her with a day-long trip to none other than… Disneyland.

Nearly a week of mostly good, some bad, fan encounters, it was only a matter of time before Aubrey experienced the ugly – the irony of it happening at "The Happiest Place on Earth" not lost to her.

The fuss and noise the group of women with strollers made was jarring, at best, once they’d spotted Jensen. Resigned, he dutifully mustered a beaming smile and gave himself over to a string of selfies. That should have been all there was too it, except for how it wasn’t. Ombre bob, leathery tan, and over-aerobicized, the bossy soccer-mom insisted on a group photo – arranging everyone, including a steadily-losing-his-patience Jensen, to her whim. Seemingly satisfied, she stalked over to Aubrey, barking the demand for her to take the photo and shoving an iPhone physically into her chest. Long legs making short work of the distance, Jensen’s arm suddenly came round the woman, between her and Aubrey. Taking the phone, he thrust it back at the stammering fan with a clipped and curt, "Annnd, we’re done here." Aubrey gently, yet resolutely, by the arm, Jensen had them turning and swiftly walking away before the far too explicit slander was shouted at their backs. A glance over her shoulder when the shouting briefly stopped – before starting up again – Aubrey nudged Jensen in the ribs. Both feeling bad for the children, they kept their snickering to a minimum as they watched the scene playing out: Alice and the Mad Hatter doing their best to distract the little ones, security was apparently having none of the woman’s disruptive and vulgar tantrum, duly attempting to escort her from the park.

Still barely noon, the incident could have ruined the entire day…Aubrey simply refusing to let it. The first shop they came upon after leaving the nastiness behind, Aubrey dragged Jensen inside. They exited not ten minutes later with mouse ears, and silly smiles, in place: Jensen with his black and gray ‘Celebration of the Mouse’ baseball cap; and the glitter and gossamer pink, violet, and blue ‘Fairy Wings’ headband for Aubrey.

** _~XoX~_ **

TUESDAY. JENSEN BEHIND the wheel, they drove up through the hills to the Sunset Ranch, where Jensen had booked them a tour on horseback through Griffith Park to see the Hollywood sign. The newlywed couple in their tour group trying to hide their excited recognition, Jensen and Aubrey both appreciated their polite restraint. Restraint which promptly gave way to giddy gushing when Jensen offered to take a photo with the two men – all three astride their respective horses, and historic sign in the background. 

Aubrey a touch sunburnt, and Jensen just a smidgen more bowlegged, he took the long route, time wise, back down to the coast.  
They made their way along Sunset Boulevard, where Jensen insisted In-N-Out Burger was a must for lunch. Then, over west to the Strip, which of course required a stop at Book Soup – an hour killed, Jensen _literally_ having to prod and tug Aubrey from the store.

Taking Santa Monica Boulevard through Beverly Hills, all the way to the Santa Monica Pier – mirrored, warm smiles shared as they drove by – they continued down to the Venice Beach Boardwalk where they spent the late-afternoon into evening…and eventually overnight.  
The area a paradox of laid-back, eccentric and eclectic bustle, it afforded Jensen a sense of anonymity. Most who recognized him let him be with little more than an acknowledging smile and nod, and those who went the extra step to approach Jensen did so respectfully – easygoing, and grateful for a few moments of his time and a photo.  
From one kitschy, to fascinating, to bohemian shop to the next, the two of them were laden with an assortment of bags between them. Dollar bills were doled out by the dozens with the myriad of street performers. Aubrey randomly pulled in by a belly dancer to join the lady’s trio, she followed the dancer’s tantalizing moves in a way which had onlookers cheering – and Jensen hiding the hardening in his jeans with the bags in his hands. Beverages and snacks were shared, and their fortunes being told had them exchanging timid looks and shy smiles. 

The spontaneous highlight to the evening: tattoos. Jensen and Aubrey mutually agreed on nothing matching. Something small, significant to them individually, the when and where of getting them being the reminder of their time together. Small turned to medium, led to over three hours side-by-side in the parlor chairs – Jensen well aware Jared was _so_ going to hand him his ass for getting inked.  
Tweak, an older bottle-blonde looking as if she’d seen some shit in her life, though friendly and a strikingly talented artist, worked on Aubrey’s right breast. Strategically placed to be either concealed, or shown off, dependent on the cut of her top or dress, the book would appear to be flipping open with a ship’s anchor, a nautical compass, and a sea star springing forth from the pages.  
Not even merely the hair and the glasses, the man a remarkable Buddy Holly look-alike – well, if Mr. Holly’d had sleeve tats on both arms, gauged ears, and brow, nose, and lip pierced – Orry went to work on Jensen with stoic focus: a full-mast, vintage clipper ship sailing his left shoulder blade. A dolphin at the bow, jumping from the waves along the wing of his scapula, a chain rode along the crests leading up high above the scene to a nautical compass.  
Only once they were finished did Aubrey and Jensen see the design the other had chosen. Owlishly blinking and stammering at one another, Tweak had simply clapped her hands together and laughed. "You can’t fight destiny," she’d mused. Appreciative of Jensen allowing photos to be taken for the parlor’s social media, Tweak offered them a discount if Aubrey and Jensen should want to return to add some color to the black and sepia lines.

Atop the Hotel Erwin for ‘Taco Tuesday’ at the High Rooftop Lounge, with killer drinks, and spectacular views, dinner was intimate – and a culinary pleasure. Side-by-side on the comfortable and cozy bench seat, Jensen and Aubrey listened to music and watched the sun set as they dined. Lost in conversation, and each other, one drink became two, became too many to drive, and Jensen was booking them a room downstairs when the lounge closed at eleven.

** _~XoX~_ **

WEDNESDAY. AUBREY BEET red as they made their "_walk of shame_" through the Millennium Biltmore lobby mid-morning, Jensen persisted in goosing her as they went. Sending Aubrey into fits of chastising giggles, Jensen’s face lit up with mischievous pride.

Being as it was the day before Aubrey was set to return home, once inside she and Jensen didn’t leave the room. Wrapped up together, once again they stayed in bed watching movies, only permitting the outside world in by allowing room service to provide them sustenance. And when the bitter of pending reality encroached on the sweet of still having precious hours and minutes together, Aubrey and Jensen repeatedly lost themselves in one another.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **


	5. Chapter 5

** _Chapter 5_ **

HOME. AN EXTRA eight, magnificent, days in addition to her originally planned two, Aubrey was home. Despite the farewell brush and taste of Jensen’s lips still lingering, his parting words of how they’d keep in touch, she knew the fairy tale had come to an end. However, as of yet she still found herself high on their nearly two-week whirlwind dalliance, not yet ready to face reality and suffer the inevitable impending let down. In the coming weeks there would be a lot of tissues, pints of ice cream, and sleepovers with Liza to be had. And even if it only made her another one of Jensen Ackles's flavors of the week– No! No. She may end up relinquished to merely a friend whom Jensen kept in touch with a few times a year, but she refused to believe they hadn't truly connected – that there wasn't genuine care between them at the least.

A good nap after a light lunch, and laundry going in the washer and dryer, Aubrey was not at all surprised when her front door burst open at 5:17pm. Liza always clocked out at precisely five, her work nearly thirty minutes away. Aubrey was surprised the woman hadn't gotten there sooner.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

DOOR ALL BUT slammed and purse carelessly tossed on the sofa, Liza made straight for Aubrey and grabbed her friend by the shoulders with a firm shake. "Spill! All I get is you're staying in L.A. an extra week, next I see of you isn't a, 'Having a great time at Disneyland!' selfie, but on the freakin' internet! Where my best friend in the entire world is the gossip feature of the week! Strollin’ down Rodeo-flippin'-Drive, easy as you please, holding hands with…**_Jensen Ackles_**! And this last week? No less than fifty – **_fifty_**, Auby, got ‘em all saved, and those are just the ones I _saw_ – photos of you and him posted on random fan’s Twitters!" Liza stopped, inhaled deeply, and continued, "Now, if I found _myself_ suddenly dating Jensen Ackles–"__

_ _ "Liza, we–"_ _

_ _ "Nah-ah!" Liza held up a single silencing finger, picking up right where Aubrey’d attempted to interject, "I can see forgetting how to use a phone. Hell, probably forget my own damn name! But I know you, Aubrey Clarissa Carter, and there wasn't any forgetting, which leaves avoiding, keeping it to yourself. And crazy shit that this is? I gave that to you, let you be. But, girl, your ass is _home_! There **will** be mass quantities of dirt being dished because I _know_ your ticklish spots."_ _

_ _ Pursed-lip grin spreading swiftly, Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you finished?"_ _

_ _ "Can I be?"_ _

_ _ "Call your man and tell him you won't be home, then order the pizza. I'll get the blender out."_ _

_ _ Liza all out squealed, flailing arms only stilling to fish her cell phone from her pants pocket.  
_ _

** _~ ~ ~_ **

"I'M NOT DATING Jensen."

"Honey, I know it's been a damn long time, and as much as you've been avoiding that word in the vocabulary of your own personal life–"

"Alright_fine_! Semantics. Yes, we technically went out on dates, but it was…a _fling_! And regardless of _what_ it was, it's over now. Done, finito! We parted as friends. There's no 'happily ever after' to this, Liza. We shared an incredible ten days together, but we live entirely different lives. It's simply not…"

"But you want it to be," Liza spoke softly, the words of truth sending fissures through Aubrey's encasement of euphoria.

Lower lip caught between her teeth, Aubrey nodded, vision blurring, not from the rum but rather threatening tears, as she tilted sideways until her head was in Liza's lap.

Liza gently stroked Aubrey's hair. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

A hitched sob answered the question.

"Aw, baby girl. I never, not ever, would've thought something like this… I am so, so, sorry. Should've never entered–"

"No!" Aubrey bolted up, furiously swiping at her tears and shaking her head vehemently. "It's gonna hurt, I knew it from the second night, but, Li, I wouldn't change any of it. Spending those days with Jensen was one of, if not _the_, most intense and wondrous and beautiful experiences of my life. And once I let my emotions have their period of mourning, I'll be left with exquisite and precious memories I'll cherish for the rest of my life."  
Not ready to fully burst her bubble of enchantment, Aubrey poured herself another drink and walled off any emotions not still caught up in the magic of her time with Jensen. 

Suddenly jumping up from the sofa, Liza held her hand out to Aubrey. "Come on."

"What?" Aubrey asked, puzzled, even as she set her drink down and took Liza’s hand.

"We’re gonna raid your closet, and your accessories. Pull out the caddy of Halloween make-up I know is lurking in your bathroom somewhere, and get ready for the little rugrats due to start knockin’ any minute now."

Being drug through her condo, Aubrey stammered, "I can’t believe I–"

"Forgot it was Halloween?" Liza snickered. "Think your mind’s been elsewhere."

Despite the scattered decorations she had up, and the plastic, black cauldron sitting on the kitchen island – bags of candy she’d bought before she left for L.A. waiting to fill it – somehow yes, it had entirely escaped her. "I, I knew it was that time of year, but how it snuck up…"

Standing in front of her, Liza took Aubrey by the shoulders. "It’s okay, Auby girl. You only just had to say good-bye to him this morning, you’re _allowed_ to not have your shit together. In fact, you just keep on dishin’ all those sweet details while I work my magic, get us ready so we can dazzle ourselves some kids."

Nodding, Aubrey did just that. Allowing her friend to make her over, she rambled away, sharing what she could – parts not locked up tight and held private and dear. And Jensen’s confidences, thoughts and feelings and experiences _he_ held close, Aubrey kept those to herself as well, things not hers to tell.

** _~XoX~_ **

"AUBREY, SWEETHEART, WHAT a pleasant surprise! How was Los Angeles? Though whatever made you spend almost two impromptu weeks there I'd _still_ like to know."

Aubrey accepted her mother's warm hug before hanging her purse and jacket on the coat rack behind the front door. "I know, I know. It isn't like me not to keep you abreast of what I'm doing, but this was… A unique circumstance. One I wasn't all too sure about, and, I suppose, I wanted to see how it all played out before I told you about it."

"Good heavens, you're not moving to California or anything, are you?"

"No!" Aubrey laughed. "I could nev–" she didn't mean to cut herself off, the words simply refusing to come – the truth they may once have been now a glaring lie. "No, Mom, I'm not planning to move to big, bad L.A.."

"Well good. Two hours is already further than I care to have any of my babies or grandbabies away from me and your father. Now, how about you help me in the garden while you tell me all about your trip."

"Actually, Mom, not that I won't fill you in, but first I was actually rather hoping… Do you still have all of those old department store catalogs? The ones we called '_Wish Books_' when we were kids?"

"Hmm, I might…" Beverly looked thoughtful for a moment, before suddenly staring suspiciously at Aubrey. "What ever on earth would you want those old things for?"

The tall, handsome man who was Aubrey's father ducked into the room, coffee mug in hand and kissing his daughter on the temple. "The answer to your question would be of course she does. Woman never throws out anything."

Aubrey chuckled.

"Oh now, Peter, you stop that! Make it sound like I'm one of those appalling hoarders or something."

"So you do have them?" Aubrey pressed.

Beverly nodded. "They should be down in the basement."

"Two entire shelving units full of magazine file boxes. If the zombie apocalypse comes, we'll have plenty of kindling for awhile." Peter rolling his eyes, Aubrey and even her mother laughed.

Making a beeline for the basement door, Aubrey didn't bother offering up further explanation, too excited at the prospect of finding what she was looking for – despite the silliness of it.

Shrugging at her husband, Beverly proceeded to follow. 

Left to simply stare after his daughter and wife, listening to their footfalls descending the stairs, Peter offered to no one with a shrug of his own and a sip of his coffee, "Welp, might as well I suppose." and trailed after the two women into the basement.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

AMUSED BY HER parent’s willingness to help, Aubrey scanned the shelves. Thankfully, for being a teensy-tiny bit of a hoarder, her mother was neat and organized about it. "I'm thinking Sears and JC Penny catalogs, and they would need to be, hmm…" Aubrey quickly did the calculation in her head, "…between 1989 and 1997."

A few minutes later, two catalogs from 1990 in hand, Aubrey couldn't resist checking and dropped down onto an old sofa, leaving her parents to continue the search. Musty and yellowed pages flipped through to the boys' section, Aubrey couldn't contain a most unbecoming squeal of delight.

"What in the world?" Beverly was immediately at her daughter's side, eyes scanning over the open pages and clearly confused.

With what she realized must be a ridiculously sappy smile on her face, Aubrey pointed to the photo of an eleven-year-old, or thereabouts, Jensen in a pair of _Beetlejuice_ pajamas. "Him, he's why I was in Los Angeles."

Eyes focusing in harder on the image, Beverly shifted her gaze to Aubrey with concern. "Honey, I…I don't understand?"

Peter coming round behind the sofa, he looked down at the photo. "Little young for you, don't you think?"

"Pops!" Aubrey balked. "You do realize I was _five_ when this was taken!"

"Well then _he _was definitely too old for _you_!"

"Aubrey, please explain, dear, and save us from any more of your father's humor." Adjusting her readers, Beverly once again looked at the boy. "You know, he does look vaguely familiar. Is he someone we know, that you went looking for? Maybe a boy from the neighborhood who moved away?"

"No, Mom, no one we knew. Though I'm not surprised you recognize him, he did grow up to star in one of your favorite movies." Aubrey gave her mother a moment to make the connection. Waiting, her own thoughts turned to the way she’d teased Jensen, telling him how her mother wouldn't stop talking about _The Notebook_ for a good month after seeing it.

An expression of surprise washed over Beverly's face. "Oh my word! Is that the young man from _The Notebook_? Why I can't remember his name…"

"Jensen. Jensen Ackles." Aubrey's parents helping her search for more catalogs featuring a young Jensen, she gave them the CliffsNotes version of her ten days with the wonderful man he'd grown up to be.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

SMALL STACK OF dusty catalogs perched on the end of the breakfast bar, Aubrey helped her mother make the three of them lunch.

"You know, I used to watch that soap opera he was on. Such a handsome young actor, I watched him grow in just those short years and knew some silly soap wouldn't be able to contain his talent. I was so pleased, and not at all surprised, when I finally saw him make it to the big screen. I'd heard some of the gossip about him, you know how my book club gals like to talk, but to hear he's…matured, perhaps? That he's a kind man. He sounds like the full package, and to me seems quite taken with my very own precious girl." Beverly paused amid slicing a tomato, cupping a gentle hand to Aubrey's cheek.

"And why shouldn't he be? If this Ackles boy is as smart as he is all the rest, then he darn well realizes our _Aubrey_ is the full package. About time someone appreciates her like she deserves!" Peter chimed in, swiping a cucumber slice from the cutting board.

"Mom, Pops," Aubrey whined, always turning shy when they gushed about her. More so in the current instance, the two of them missing (more likely ignoring) the fact she was _not_ in an ongoing relationship with Jensen. "Please don't. Any blossoming ideas you have of another wedding and more grandkids, nip them in the bud now. Yes, things were romantic between us, I won't deny that, however we parted as friends and that's all. It's…it's enough."

Ever the perceptive mother, Beverly raised an eyebrow at the later.

Ducking her head, Aubrey focused on smearing mayo on slices of homemade multi-grain bread. "It is. It has to be."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

JARED KNEW JENSEN’S scheduled, that his friend’s entire day was free and clear – a rarity over the last several weeks. Though they’d been few and far between, it also hadn’t escaped Jared how morose Jensen had been in the moments he wasn’t busy or distracted. How much bleaker his mood became the more the weeks, months, passed since his time with Aubrey – despite them keeping in sporadic contact via modern technology.  
Jensen _not_ shuffling into their kitchen for breakfast and a mainline of caffeine as he usually did, Jared gave him a pass. Figured he could use the extra Zs. When lunchtime came and went, and still no Jensen, Jared knocked gently on his bedroom door before letting himself in when there was no response.  
An unmoving lump buried beneath a mountain of covers, somehow Jared knew Jensen was awake. Laying down, and situating himself along the bundled body, Jared draped his arm over the grunting mass. "You miss her, don’t you?"

"Do’n wanna talk ‘bout it," Jensen grumbled.

"Too fucking bad," Jared snapped back, dragging the covers down from Jensen’s head.

One look into his friend’s eyes, Jared nothing but open and concerned, and Jensen cracked.

"Aw, shit, dude." Watching the tears roll down Jensen’s face, Jared tugged him in close and let him cry it out. Soothing words offered, and a hand stroking up and down his back, Jared finally asked, "Does she feel the same?"

A hitched breath and hard sniffle, Jensen nodded. "Think so."

"She know how _you_ feel?"

Jensen shrugged, suddenly pushing himself off of Jared and swiping his snotty nose against the sleeve of his t-shirt. "Shit, man, I don’t know. Didn’t come right out and tell her, and all she really said was she didn’t see things ending with some fairy tale happily ever after. Do I believe she was just sayin’ that to protect herself from getting hurt? Did I ask if that was why…or just fuckin’ say something to let her know…" Jensen paused, made a harsh and derisive sound, and went on, "So, ‘stead of talking, we seemed to come to a silent agreement it was just a fling, ya know? Temporary. We’d enjoy it for what it was then keep in touch, be friends. That was it."

"But you don’t want to be just friends, do you? That first night, when we talked about it, know we were drunk off our asses, but didn’t seem to me you were after only temporary."

Jensen sighed, looking down at his comforter and pulling at a loose string. "No. Kept thinking I’d tell her. And kept thinking it, and kept thinking it, and then…just didn’t."

"Okay, well–"

"Doesn’t fucking matter though. What can I do about it? I’m here, she’s," Jensen waved his hand around aimlessly, "there." 

Going to say one thing, Jared paused, considered how he recognized Jensen’s excuse for the cop-out that it was, and settled on tentatively broaching another, "Can I ask you something? I let it go before, but now I really think…"

Jensen rolled his eyes, sniffed. "I know. I get it. She’s not an ‘all ounces of fat kept to her tits and ass’, fame-whoring piece of eye candy. Isn’t some dimwitted bimbo, or worse, honing her smarts to be the best calculating and manipulative bitch she can be."

"Well yeah, she’s totally too smart, genuinely kind, and unpretentious for you. That’s obvious." Jared snorted, flash of dimples with his cheeky grin.

Jensen shoved at his shoulder. "Fuck you."

Jared barked a laugh. "Seriously though… I can see you wising up, discovering the joys of dating a woman with a non-narcissistic intelligent brain. But the bod, man, I can’t help thinking it’s part of why you let her go in the first place. Why you didn’t storm the airport last minute to tell her you wanted more than a fling. There’s something more to this."

Falling back against the headboard, pillow grabbed and clutched to his chest, Jensen shrugged. "Objectively, she’s not my type – physically. Not her looks, or her weight. But, I don’t know, JT, right from the get-go there was something…a deeper pull. Didn’t just make what she looks like a nonissue, was like it changed the way I _see_ her. And her size, going there, gotta say I totally discovered the merits. She’s…so fucking _soft_, man. No hard edges or bony protrusions, as in, literally. It’s all plush curves to meld into and lose myself in. And, not afraid to break her, you know? Feel like some of these chicks you’re gonna snap ‘em like a twig if you aren’t gentle enough. And even though I always found myself handling Aubrey as if she was something precious – ‘cause dammit, she is – I didn’t have to, you know, _hold back_. She could take it, wanted it."

"But…" Jared prodded, knowing it was coming.

"But… Even if I can, well, not so much wrap my head around it as just accept it, doesn’t mean the industry can. You’re my agent, only telling you shit you already damn well know. Playin’ the heartthrob, being named the fuckin’ _Sexiest Man Alive_, yeah it comes with expectations of what’s gonna be cozied up and on display by my side. And it scares the shit outta me, you know? Trying to get back into the thick of it, and there I’d be, refusing to play part of the game, bucking the rules. And even if I’m willing to say fuck it, can I do that to _her_? She’s got a thick skin, Aubrey. Just her nature to deflect the negativity that comes at her. But hell, JT, you know how cruel the industry can be. Gettin’ better, though still _waaay_ the fuck far to go. And the fans. I thank you for keeping it from me, but I still caught wind. Just one week of being spotted with her, nothing even solid ‘bout dating her in any of the gossip rags for ‘em to go on, and they were all just rippin’ her to shreds. Could I really thrust her into that shit full tilt? Fuck!"

Jared nodded, assured. Decided. "So. You make it work."

Jensen threw Jared a harsh and incredulous look. "Right, sure, and how _exactly_ am I supposed to do that?"

"With a lot of effort. That and a steady stream of diplomatic ‘fuck yous’, along with endlessly letting shit roll off. Though, you’ve got advantages, Jax. You’ve got me, your kick-ass agent, on your side with this. We might not be able to do much about the particular war, but I can sure as hell go into the battles for you – and her. And as for the geographical challenge, not like you can’t afford the back and forth travel. I mean, dude, she’s just a three-hour flight up the coast. Then there’s the whole not having to pull a regular nine-to-five. Even once you’re working again you’ll have down time to spend with her."

"I guess, maybe…"

"You go up there, tell her how you feel, that you want to make a go of it. See if she feels the same, which from everything you’ve told me I’d bet my favorite beanie she does. Be honest with her about what she’s in for, the shit that comes with your job and being famous. See if she’s willing to take it on, and again I think you’re gonna find if dealing with all of that crap’s the price to be with you, she’ll be willing to pay it. From there, if it’s worth it, if _she’s _worth it, you make the best of it."

Jensen looked to Jared, shy grin quirking up the corner of his lips. "Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah, Jax!" Jared slapped him on the shoulder. "But only after you land this movie with Reiner, which I’d bet my _other_ favorite beanie is in the bag, my friend!"

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **


	6. Chapter 6

** _Chapter 6_ **

TAKING THE ELEVATOR down to the main floor and making her way to the front lobby, Aubrey leaned against the reception desk. "Hey, Belinda, you said I have a delivery?"

Belinda looked up, face flushed and eyes blown and manic. Seemingly unable to form words around her frozen smile, the woman simply pointed across the lobby. 

Aubrey was fairly certain she would know those denim clad bowlegs anywhere, despite the waiting man's face being hidden behind an absurdly massive bouquet – red roses, interspersed with both white and purple calla lilies. They were sweetly reminiscent of the first bunch he’d given her, the purple lilies being a new addition.

Flowers shifted, Jensen's smile was from ear-to-ear, eye crinkles out in all their charming glory. Swift strides carrying him forward – Aubrey’s own feet moving her closer to him of their own accord, despite her stunned surprise – Jensen swept Aubrey up into his arms, and briefly off of her feet with seemingly little effort. "I got the job!"

"Wait! You mean the Rob Reiner film?"

"That's the one, sweetheart!"

Still pressed close up against him, Aubrey inhaled the scent she hadn't realized she'd so desperately missed, and beamed up at Jensen. "I knew you could do it! I am so very proud of you…and _thrilled_ for you, Jensen!"

The film Jensen had initially been excited over, the one he'd told her about on their second day together, he'd landed that as well – the downside being it was still in the early stages of planning, potentially another year or so before they'd be ready to begin filming. Still, the lead male role was his once it did. With Jensen anxious to get back to work sooner, Jared had been on it. Barely having begun sorting out the best prospects, as if it were fated Jared had heard rumblings through the grapevine. What promised to be a major Oscar worthy film, weeks out from starting production they’d lost one of their key supporting actors to a dislocated shoulder. He'd be fine, likely more painful the jokes he'd be the brunt of – the incident involving his 125-pound Giant Alaskan Malamute…and a squirrel – but he was still out for the part. Enter a very persistent and persuasive Jared – and three callbacks for Jensen. Jensen had gone so far as to plead with Aubrey to run lines with him over Skype, wanting an _actual _female as opposed to Jared coyly batting his lashes and shaking his, albeit, luxurious locks of hair, and forcing his voice falsetto.

"Know I shoulda called first, but I just had to see you…and hug you and thank you and bring you flowers and," Jensen bent down, breath warm and humid against the shell of Aubrey's ear, "I really, _really_, want to kiss you."

Tempted though she was to tilt her face to meet Jensen's lips, right there in the posh lobby of the Seattle offices of her publishing company, Aubrey fought to restrain herself.   
And promptly failed.   
Jensen straightening, though barely drawing away, caution and decorum be damned Aubrey followed, rising up onto her toes to chase after Jensen and his lips.  
Jensen humming in appreciation, and Aubrey feeling as though Fourth of July sparklers had been lit in her veins, the kiss was still tame, nothing worthy of the audible gasp from Belinda echoing through the chrome and glass lobby. Drawing back and seeing the little dreamy and contented smile on Jensen's face, Aubrey couldn't be bothered to care that her incident of PDA – more importantly with one Jensen Ackles, Oscar winning actor – would be spread through the building before she even managed to return to her office upstairs. Which, as much as she hated it, she needed to return to, expecting an important conference call shortly. "Jensen, I have to…"

"Yeah, of course, work. I shouldn't've–"

"I'm glad you did."

"Yeah?"

Aubrey nodded her head emphatically. "Do you have to get right back to L.A.? Or…"

"I've got about a week before I have to start filming. I was, uh, kinda hoping I could stick around for a few? Crash your life before I'm tied up for a while?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to spend at least some time here at the office."

"Hey, no, that's fine. I've got lines to learn, that'll keep me occupied. As long as you're sure this isn't–"

"Don't make me kiss you again," Aubrey whispered. "I don't think Belinda can take it."

Jensen barked out a laugh. "Okay. I'll just go check into a hotel then, wait for you to call when you're done. Go from there?"

"It's a plan."

"Perfect!" Handing over the slightly smushed bouquet to Aubrey, Jensen gave her a quick kiss to the crown of her head.

Watching him leave, Aubrey suddenly called out on impulse, "Jensen, wait!" Hurrying towards a bemused Jensen, she guided him away from the doorway.

"Change your mind already?" he questioned, grin doing a poor job of hiding his insecurity.

"No, most definitely no. I was just… I know this is presumptuous, and if you'd rather not, if you wouldn't be comfortable I understand, but…"

Jensen smiled, taking hold of a fidgeting hand and gently squeezing. "You're adorable when you're flustered, you know that?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes at Jensen, as well at her own bashfulness, and gave a small huff. "If you aren't locked into a hotel reservation already, I was thinking you might… I mean, I have a perfectly good guest room."

"Guest room, huh?" Jensen quirked an eyebrow, mischievous smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

If it were possible, Aubrey was certain she was blushing down to the tips of her toes.

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Jensen caught Aubrey's gaze. "Are you sure?"

Aubrey nodded. "I know you have the address. I'll call the doorman and ask him to let you in. You'll need to show him your driver's license, if that's okay?"

"I can do that."

"Good. I…yeah. Make yourself at home, and I'll see you in a few hours then."

"It's a plan," Jensen echoed Aubrey's earlier words…

…Aubrey in turn repeating Jensen's, "Perfect!"

The both of them laughing, Jensen ducked down for a quick kiss. "Now it is."

Once more watching Jensen leave, Aubrey finally turned towards the elevators, smiling bashfully at Belinda as she walked by the gaping woman's desk.

** _~XoX~_ **

BOUNCING ON HIS toes, and face lit with a giddy smile, Frank Goodkey greeted Aubrey as she entered her building's foyer. Not that he wasn't always a warm and friendly man, however his extra exuberance assuredly had to do with her special visitor.

"Frank, I'm going to take a guess that you managed to let my friend into my place without any difficulties?"

"Not a one, Miss Aubrey. Not even a need to ask for his ID." Adding a wink to go with his chuckle, Aubrey laughed along with him. "Polite and decent man, your friend. I couldn't help myself but to mention what a huge fan my daughter is, and you know what? I'll be darned if he doesn't come down here a little while later with an autographed photo for her. Said he took the liberty of using your printer, signed it all personal to her and everything. Nope, don't come nicer than that."

"I couldn't agree more, Frank. I really hope your daughter enjoys the autograph."

"Believe you me, my Kate will be over the moon! You thank your fella for me again, Miss Aubrey."

"I will, Frank. You have a good night."

"Same to you and Mr. Ackles."

Aubrey took the elevator up to her condo, cheeks aching with the force of her smile and absolutely tickled by what Jensen had done for Frank and his daughter. Already certain of the kind, thoughtful, and generous man Jensen was, being reminded wasn't something she'd tire of.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

ALREADY FEELING WARM with her thoughts of Jensen as she turned the key, the assault on her senses as she opened the door triggered a rush of endorphins and overwhelming affection for the man standing there to greet her.

"Hi."

The bashful, yet somehow equally radiant, smile on Jensen's face; the scent of spicy candles mixed with the rich and savory aromas of some unknown food; the lights dim and table set, cutlery and wine goblets twinkling in the candlelight; and the low thrum of a blues guitar coming from somewhere in the room… Aubrey barely managed the two syllables on a breathy exhale as she took it all in, "Jensen."

"I probably should've checked with–"

In a single heartbeat Aubrey took the three strides to close the distance between herself and Jensen, pulling his head down to cut off his doubts with the crushing press of her lips.

Strong arms wrapping around her, Jensen kissed Aubrey back, lips making their way down her chin and neck. "Missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Jens."

"Want you. Want you so damn bad, Bry."

On the verge of taking Jensen's hand to lead him to her bedroom, to show him the feeling was mutual, she watched him draw back, his eyes scrunched shut as he shook his head.

"That's not… I meant…"

Aubrey swallowed hard, fear and confusion warring inside her mind and pounding in her chest.

Hazel-green eyes gone a dark moss opened wide, peering into Aubrey with a tangible intensity. One hand on the small of her back, holding her close to him, the other cradled the side of Aubrey's face, thumb caressing her cheek. "I want _us_."

Aubrey's brow furrowed with her puzzlement as she stared back at him, searching. He couldn't mean–

"I know. You said this was a fairy tale without a happy ending, and I let it go at that. Left it at keeping in touch. Maybe I wanted to believe it was nothing more than an amazing fling. Maybe I tried to convince myself long-distance relationships don't work. Or maybe I was just a coward with a shitty track record when it comes to relationships, and the thought of one actually being the real deal scared the hell outta me. And… And no maybe about it, I’m absolutely terrified that even if you feel the same, you won’t want to deal with all the celebrity and fame bullshit that comes with being in a relationship with me. And I kinda think I’m a selfish asshole for even asking you to, but seeing you again… Tell me you want this too, that we can make it work, or tell me I'm crazy and selfish and I'll grab my bags–"

"Why me?" Aubrey blurted out, not so much staunching Jensen’s unease as letting him know she equally had doubts regarding his declaration, if for different reasons.

Gentle eyes lit with mirth, Jensen's lips pursed into a considering grin. "Well, I gotta say I far prefer kissing you to Jared, so…"

Lightly slapping Jensen's chest, Aubrey's failed attempt to contain her giggle resulted in a loud snort – Jensen following with a bark of laughter. "I'm trying to be serious, Jensen, stop!"

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's just… I guess in a weird way, that sort of does explain it. You are the only other person I've ever felt this close to – wanted to be closer still – besides Jared. I mean my sister, yeah, but even then it's different."

Aubrey heard his words, understood their meaning, still her insecurities pushed her to bluntness. "I'm not like any of the women you've dated."

"Exactly. You're not. You're smart and thoughtful, and confident in who you are for reasons beyond appearance. And no, you don't look like them, but you're no less beautiful– Don't give me that look! This isn't me needlessly pacifying you. Or making sure your self-assurance isn’t shaken by my past shallowness. This is me finally recognizing true beauty, Bry. From soulful blue eyes that change hue with your mood, to your button nose and Bowie-esque snaggletooth, to soft curves that I never would've thought… Fuck, can get me hard in all of about point-seven-seconds when I think about my hands on you…"

His hands suddenly on her hips, and Jensen's tongue a tantalizing tease swiping out over his lips, intent as Aubrey was on the revelation of his feelings she could so easily let herself… "Focus, Jensen, focus!" she giggled.

Eyes snapping back to Aubrey's, Jensen gave his head a little shake and grinned, picking up where he'd left off, "You’ve got this whole, adorable, ‘_prim and proper_’ deal going on, yet you’re not at all uptight or snobby. Then there’s your spirit and your warmth, Aubrey. And how you see _me_ beneath the surface – and want me for more than what I do or have, or what that can get you. You aren't _anything_ like those women, and I never felt for a single one of them remotely what I do for you. Never wanted anything real with them the way I do with you."

Ribs feeling in danger of cracking from the ferocious thumping of her heart, Aubrey slowly wetted her lips as she deliberately splayed her hand over the center of Jensen's chest. "Dinner smells as if you put a lot of effort into it."

Jensen didn't miss a beat. "I opened the door to the delivery guy, put it in the oven on low. It'll keep."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely, yeah." Without another word, Jensen swept Aubrey up into his arms, carrying her down the hall to her bedroom.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

THE FREQUENT-FLYER MILES racked up. Jensen snagging a few days with Aubrey here and there, Aubrey carving out what time she could to fly down to L.A..

** _~XoX~_ **

STRAIGHTAWAY THEIR RELATIONSHIP had been put to the test, Jensen back in action – quite literally – with the first _clap_ of the clapperboard on the Reiner film. Ten weeks of memorizing and rewrites and character bleed. Day shoots, night shoots, location shoots, and PR duties interspersed. Between Aubrey and Jared, they tried to be on set for Jensen more days than not: making sure he ate, running lines, massaging temples–shoulders–feet. When the cake was brought out for Jensen’s birthday, they were there with the cast and crew cheering and singing. (A sly wink from Jared, Aubrey had blushed furiously when a second cake was brought out for her soon-to-be birthday as well.)   
There for his days off, pulling whatever strings necessary to do so, Aubrey did her best to ride out Jensen’s waves. Exhausted, bitchy, needy, he promised her it wouldn’t always be so negative and intense. Away from his craft, the industry, for so damn long – and breaking back into things with such a high-profile film – Jensen admitted he felt in over his head, that Aubrey and Jared were the only things keeping him afloat. When he needed to vent, she listened. When he needed solace, she enveloped him in her embrace and soothed with words of comfort, praise, and encouragement. And when he needed to fuck, she welcomed his animalistic thrusts into her body. Filthy, gravel voiced words and dirty promises in her ear as he lost himself in her – Aubrey giving herself up to him, and coming undone beneath him. Tender assurances and soft touches knitting them back together after.

** _~XoX~_ **

AS SOON AS the film had wrapped they spent a relaxed weekend in Ojai, Jensen introducing Aubrey to his sister and the kids. Julie virtually dumbstruck by her brother bringing a woman to meet his family, she was leery as only a protective big-sister could be. Before Aubrey and Jensen left, Julie smacked him upside the head with a stern, "This one? You keep." 

Aubrey in turn invited Jensen to the annual Fourth of July Carter family reunion – leaving many a Carter cousin slack-jawed and bug-eyed, and Aubrey's parents joyfully astounded. It was significant, Aubrey presenting him to the entire family. While Beverly and Peter had been introduced to Jensen months prior – and since then had all enjoyed a couple of dinners at Aubrey’s condo, a BBQ at their home in Aberdeen, and a lovely day out on the boat – that Aubrey and Jensen were still together made a powerful impression on them.

** _~XoX~_ **

SOMEWHERE AMID THEIR weeks, turning to months, together, Jensen and Aubrey began taking dance lessons. A script passed over for a variety of reasons, Jensen had noted how he’d’ve been required to learn to waltz for a specific scene. Musicals not really his thing, it still didn’t hurt to be well rounded. Jared had agreed, noting how it would be a sound addition to Jensen’s resume. With little convincing, Aubrey assented as well. Instructors offering private lessons were found in both Seattle and Los Angeles, giving Aubrey and Jensen options during their coveted free time.

** _~XoX~_ **

NOT ALL TOO surprisingly, the person to accompany them on several outings and trips was Jared – and Aubrey couldn't say she minded. Just as soon as she and Jensen had committed to making a go of things – distance, both of their relationship histories, and outsider scrutiny be damned – Jensen had planned a day trip to Napa for the three of them. Before they'd even reached their destination, any fears Aubrey had held of _third-wheel-awkwardness_ were staunchly quelled. The modicum she'd interacted with Jared, the substantially more she knew about him from all Jensen shared, Aubrey had little doubt to Jared being a wonderful man. Still, traveling in Jensen's four-door Tundra with the both of them for several hours, she was able to experience first hand not only the genuine warmth and wonder that was Jared Padalecki, but the fascinating force of nature which was Jensen and Jared together. Perhaps she should have been jealous. And, maybe, just the teeniest-tiniest bit, she was. Yet, the sheer delight of being in their joint company made up for it, their radiating exuberance contagious.

** _~XoX~_ **

DESPITE ALL THE time the three of them comfortably spent together, the one thing which remained curious to Aubrey was how Jensen rarely had her to the house. She'd been there, a few times, on occasions "_Casa Padackles_" had hosted a small gathering of friends for a cookout or jam session – Jensen, Jared as well, being casual musicians, joining along with their more professional friends. However six months together and not once had she ever been there with only the three of them, let alone spent the night. Not only was Jensen accumulating some serious points flying the friendly skies, his My Millennium points were racking up with their stays at the Biltmore. While having an account (billed to Jensen at his, brooking no argument, insistence) and being known by name was nice, Aubrey couldn't shake the slight "_mistress_" vibe she felt each time she checked in. It wasn't an issue, not really. Jensen hadn't ever given a reason, and Aubrey had never felt bothered enough to ask, dismissing the periodic niggle with a myriad of legitimate excuses: Jared liked to go naked. A "no overnight guests" arrangement was in place for living together. Or perhaps Jensen was simply afraid _Aubrey_ would feel awkward, as if being there alone with them implied…well.  
Ultimately, it was a non-issue. At least for the time being. While it had already been six months, it had _only_ been six months, their relationship still relatively new and growing. Aubrey didn't figure they were anywhere near being concerned about living arrangements. 

No, aside from some minor disagreements, the only source of discord had been the attention, scrutiny, and frequent insanity that came with dating a celebrity – and the negative light it thrust Aubrey into. All accepted drawbacks she’d prepared for…yet could _never_ be prepared for. Scenarios disconcerting enough in theory, unsettling and disturbing in actuality. Jensen had warned her. Back when they’d known each other for merely an evening, and again when he’d first come to her in Seattle. He’d gotten into the nitty-gritty negatives dating him would entail – given her an out before she was even officially in. Not that it had really been an option for her. If it was part of a package deal to be with Jensen, Aubrey was taking it. Thankfully, Jared was included in the package as well.  
The man Aubrey’d swiftly grown to call a friend, Jared offered her tips for when avoidance wasn’t an option. When to handle things herself, when to bring them straight to him. He made sure Aubrey knew she could talk to him about any of it, any time she needed. No gripe was too big…or small.  
As Aubrey had never been one to indulge in celebrity gossip, so she remained. It didn't mean she was in the dark. She realized, quite well, Jensen was once more in the spotlight. Talk not only of his comeback, but his personal life as well. Such a major change in his dating modus operandi, the sole focus not simply left to how their relationship was outlasting all others, the masses seemed obsessed with Jensen deviating from his "type".  
Yes, times were changing. And as with many things, "body positivity" and acceptance were changing with it – yet they still had a long way to go. As such, a fair number of the articles were unkind, fan comments outright cruel.  
Aubrey may not have read a single article, nor watched one second of an entertainment "news" story…she didn't need to.  
A testament to her self-esteem, she took it in stride, Jensen the one more prone to getting riled. Also one to avoid what he was able, it simply wasn’t possible for Jensen to escape as much as Aubrey could. She knew Jared had to broach the topic with him on occasion. Staunch cheerleader for the two of them that he was, Jared was still Jensen's agent and part of his PR team. It was his job to keep Jensen abreast of the positive, and negative. Of when he needed to worry – and when he should let it roll off. Aubrey knew Jensen didn't have a single care for what was said about him personally, aware his ire was over anything directed at her.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **


	7. Chapter 7

** _Chapter 7_ **

AUBREY BARELY HAD the door open before Liza was bursting in past her, arms laden with food.

"Men are such dogs!" Liza spit out, dumping the pizza box and two bags on the kitchen counter.

"Is that Molly Moon's?"

"Of course. Three pints, baby girl."

"This can't be good. What did Aiden do?" Aubrey watched Liza stop short from pulling out plates and cutlery to stare, the shock and horror in her friend's eyes startling – and frightening – her.

"You…you don't know." It wasn't a question, Liza's shoulder's slumping as she ducked her head down and shook it slowly. "Damn him, damn him to hell. Damn _me_ for ever…" Liza mumbled.

"Liza! What in the world is going on?"

Out from around the kitchen island, Liza rushed over to Aubrey and took her into a fierce hug. "Auby, I am so, so very sorry. Came over just as soon as I… But I didn't think I'd have to be the one to break it to you, bad enough I got you into this."

"Okay. You are officially freaking me out. Liza!" Aubrey barked again, more forceful in attempt to jar her friend into revealing–

"Jensen cheated."

"What!?" Aubrey pushed herself away from Liza, shaking her head vehemently. "No. No! He wouldn't… What are you even _talking_ about?! How–"

"It's on all the tabloid sites, Auby."

"Tabloid sites. Oh, well then, it _must_ be true. Honestly, Li, how could you–" Cut off by the cell phone thrust in front of her face, Aubrey felt as if the world had come to a halt. There, in all its colored pixel glory, was a photo of Jensen…kissing a gorgeous red-head in a slinky, gold dress. Insult to injury was the unflattering accompanying photo of Aubrey, eating a slice of pizza. Worse still, the words heading the article: _Back to the Top, and Back to His Beauties, No More Slumming It for Jensen Ackles_.   
Aubrey’s legs buckled. She was unaware of falling to her knees, or of Liza following her down to kneel beside her. The soothing platitudes of her friend nothing more than gibberish falling on near-deaf ears – ears ringing with the too rapid thrum of her own blood. And when her phone suddenly began to play Jensen's ringtone, it was an automatic impulse that had her hand reaching out for it.  
Eyes staring into nothing so much as fathomless pain, Aubrey finally blinked at the screen in front of her. A sliver of recognition, comprehension, blurry through steady, silent tears, she blinked again at the image: the selfie Jensen'd taken specifically for his alert, just for Aubrey. His handsome face, his little boy smile, and eyes full of what she’d thought had been… The image mocked her. Aubrey dropped her phone as if burned. "I…I can’t…"

Liza snatched the phone from the floor and answered, "You've got a lot of nerve, asshole! And shitty timing at that."

"Dammit!" Jensen cursed in reply. "Put her on the phone, Liza. Please."

"No doin', you cheating fuck. She doesn't want to talk to you, and frankly neither do I. And to think–"

"Liza! Please! I get it, you're being a good, protective, friend, and in any other instance I'd appreciate it, but right now… Look, if she won't talk to me, fine, but just put me on speaker so she can listen. I'm beggin' ya here, Liza."

"Don't know what you think you could _possibly_ say…"

"Please!"

Shaking her head with an angry huff, Liza pressed speaker. "Not that an apology will make it right, my girl at least deserves to hear you grovel before she tells you _exactly_ where you can go. Talk."

"Aubrey, just… Just listen, okay? I would've called sooner but we got dragged back in early for a last minute reshoot, been on set all day and didn't realize until I got Jared's messages… I had no idea anyone caught that on camera, and I–"

"Thought your ass was gonna get away with it, that's what!"

Ignoring Liza's outburst, Jensen continued, "I was going to call you today and tell you what happened–"

"What happened is you kissed some skanky hoe! We all seen it, Jensen!"

"I know what it looks like, Liza…at first glance. Which no offense, but is all anyone ever bothers to take. I get it, I do. But, Bry, baby, I know you must've seen the picture, but I'm begging you, look at it again."

"_Excuse_ me?" Having been merely listening, nearly numb, Aubrey was jolted to words that came harsh at Jensen's request. "How could you _even **fucking** dare_ ask me to do that? _Why_ would you?"

"Trust me, please. Just _really_ look at it."

From shocked, to hurt and numb, to suddenly furious, Aubrey snatched up Liza's phone from where it had dropped on the floor. The picture was still on the screen when it opened. Aubrey could taste the acrid bile in her throat, feel the phantom stab of betrayal. Blinking back tears, she forced herself to take a hard look at the photo. Even in profile, the woman was striking – and of course, thin. Lithe body melded snug to Jensen's. One hand pressed against his chest while the other was wrapped around the back of his neck, fingers gripping into him tight. _Too_ tight. Aubrey blinked, and scrutinized the photo closer still. Jensen's head tugged down to meet the woman’s lips, his own…_not_ pursed. His eyes wide open, slightly startled, brow creased. His hands at his sides. "She kissed you."

"Yeah, yeah she did. And I can near guarantee that somewhere out there some asshole has the next shot – of me shoving Valerie away. But no one would've bought _that_ picture to run, not scandalous enough. Not cruel enough. And, Aubrey, you gotta know how fucking sorry I am. _So_ damn sorry."

"Jensen," Aubrey whimpered, his name barely a whisper.

"I know. I know, sweetheart. Gonna make this right. Wrapping up here in a few hours, I'll be on the first flight I can get once we're done. Probably get in sometime late, I can wait until–"

"No. Come straight here. Please."

"Absolutely. Just know…"

Unsure exactly the words that would follow, the sentiment was enough. "I do, Jens. Me too."

"I'll see you tonight."

The call ended, Aubrey turned to Liza, the woman sitting there, staring at her own phone and shaking her head. "Daaamn, Auby. Girl, I done fucked up."

Crying and laughing simultaneously, Aubrey reached over and slugged her friend in the arm. "Yes. Yes you did. All I can say is if that ice cream is melted, you are damn well going out for more!"

"A small price to pay. I'm just…"

"I know. But like Jensen pointed out, you aren't the only one. Even I took it at first glance, and _I_ should have known better. I guess…"

When Aubrey didn't go on, Liza stood up. "Not the dire situation I thought it called for, but still think provisions and a heart-to-heart are in order. Then maybe when Jensen gets here you'll be fortified for an open talk with him."

Aubrey couldn't disagree.

** _~XoX~_ **

JUST AFTER THREE in the morning Jensen let himself into Aubrey's condo with the key she'd long since given him. He found her curled up asleep on the sofa, tucked under a throw blanket and softly snoring. Ditching his jacket and shoes at the door along with his luggage, Jensen made his way across the open space. Watching Aubrey sleep, Jensen couldn't bring himself to wake her. Leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead, he dropped down to the floor – back against the sofa next to where she lay. He'd regret it come morning, but he had to be close to her.

** _~XoX~_ **

SUNLIGHT PERSISTENT BEHIND his eyelids, and a warm caress against his stubbled cheek, Jensen began to wake – eyes blinking slow and heavy repeatedly before focusing on a gently smiling face.

"I can't say exactly why, but you always look like a newborn kitten whenever you wake up."

"Do not," Jensen mumbled.

"It's silly, I know, but you do. At least to me. And I think it's precious and I love that I get to see it."

Not quite awake enough to be certain how to respond to that, Jensen simply turned into Aubrey's hand against his face and kissed her palm, all the while vaguely aware he was no longer on the living room floor. "Well, not to change the subject of what a rugged and manly specimen I am in the mornings, but how exactly did we get into your bed?"

"The power of persuasion."

"Huh?"

"I woke up a little before five, found you fast asleep beside me on the floor. I was fairly certain you weren't truly awake, yet with a bit of coaxing and nudging I was able to get you up and into bed."

"Glad you did. Wanted to be close to you, but would've been hurtin' sitting there all night."

"When did you get in?"

"Around three. Didn't want to wake you."

"I should have told you to."

Jensen brushed Aubrey's bangs from her forehead, fingers scritching back along her scalp. "Was just relieved to be here with you."

"Jensen, we need to talk."

"I figured this was coming. Thought about it the whole flight, and… I know this has all been hard on you. Harder than you anticipated, than you let on."

Lower lip between her teeth, Aubrey nodded. "You're right. I've always been able to take so much of life's negativity in stride, prided myself on not allowing it to affect me. And, honestly, I thought I was handling this, even though it's all… I _thought_ I understood how difficult it would be. I was wrong. And seeing that photo, reading that vicious headline, yes it wounded me, but more than that it made me realize how much fear and anxiety I've been hiding from you. From myself."

"I am so sorry, Bry. I can't even… I've asked too much of you, and in the same right haven't done enough to reassure you and protect you. You’ve done a helluva job hiding your insecurities, I'll say that, but I still should've _known_."

"You realize, Jensen, for the wealth of talents you possess, I'm fairly certain mind reading isn't one of them." Aubrey cracked a small smirk, watching Jensen roll his eyes before she went on, "In all seriousness though, being open with you about my feelings – good and bad – that's on me."

"Fair enough. Still, now that we know there's a problem, how to fix it, yeah? Or at least make it bearable. I don't _ever_ want anything like this to happen again, and, well… I came to a couple conclusions last night."

Aubrey nodded, gentle eyes and open expression assuring Jensen she was listening.

"First off, I know we've sort of tip-toed around it, made it as clear as we could without saying it, but I love you, Aubrey Clarissa Carter. And if it comes to it, I'll leave the whole dammed craziness behind if it's too–"

"No, Jensen! I love _you_ too, dammit, and you are _not_–"

"If I have to choose–"

"No. I'm not–"

Jensen chuckled, the two of them cutting one another off back and forth, and kissed the tip of Aubrey's nose. "Listen. Honestly? I don't want to choose either. But I _do_ need you to know that worst case, there's no choice. It's you."

"Jensen," Aubrey sighed.

"Maybe though, first I want to see if we can make things better. They'll never be perfect. Nature of the celebrity gossip beast, and the more scandalous the better. Still…"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A couple things. There's a mens' mag that's been after me for an interview. Gotta run it by Jared first, but I think I want to do it. Without getting _too_ personal, it'll give me a chance to put my own thoughts and words out there about our relationship. Sure people know we're together, but I want them to realize it _means_ something, that you're important to me. And, in that same line of thinking, I want to try something different, if you're willing."

"Different?"

Playing a strand of Aubrey’s hair between his fingers, Jensen nodded. "Since we've been together, initial PR stunt aside, I've done my best to keep you out of the spotlight. Figured the attention we get when we go out is bad enough without taking you to parties and premiers, places and events geared towards deliberately drawing attention. In my mind, it made sense. You aren't part of that world aside from dating me, and I didn't want to drag you into it. I get it's not something you're into. But the gossip rags, the fans, I don't think they see it that way. For them they're taking it as if I don't believe you're worthy of being my date to those functions. Just look at that fucking tabloid headline, goes to show that’s _exactly_ what they want to think. Which is total bullshit, couldn't be further from the truth, yet there's nothing out there to say otherwise. Sure, to us the true reason for keeping you out of it makes more sense, just, like I said, people want to believe the worst."

Aubrey's entire face scrunched up, nose twitching, eyes narrowed. "Jensen, if you're suggesting what I'm pretty sure you're suggesting…"

Jensen propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Aubrey as she gave him the stink eye – which only made him want to kiss her senseless. "I get it, I do. Again, it's not your bag, and besides wanting to shield you from the bad shit it's why I've been going stag or with Jared."

"And I've appreciated you understanding that and _not_ asking me to go," Aubrey replied, tone and expression pointed.

"Just…consider it?" 

"Dammit, Jensen." Aubrey squirmed around, annoyed, and sat up.

"Bry–"

"I’ll never understand it. The press, the fans, why they can’t all be satisfied with what you give them on screen? How they all demand and clamor for these slices, chunks, of your private life that they’ve deemed themselves entitled to."

Jensen sighed, hand brushing back roughly through his sleep mussed hair. "I guess, when I started off, was just so caught up in all of it I didn’t give it a second thought. A couple movies under my belt, getting my first real taste of that glaring spotlight, think then I started to question if I really wanted it. Too late whether I did or didn’t though, acting already had its grip on me – and stardom came with if I was doing it right."

"If I hadn’t been on-set, hadn’t actually seen the transformation myself, how exhilarating it was for you to put on those character’s skins and become them in front of the cameras… I had to wonder, before I’d witnessed you caught up in your passion, how it was you were not so much willing, but resigned, to give the press, the fans, their erroneous pounds of flesh. And still, I don’t truly comprehend making that sacrifice, yet I’m at least able to accept it’s your choice."

"But it’s not a sacrifice you’re willing to make," it was a statement, not a question, Jensen fairly sure they’d reached a line Aubrey wasn’t willing to cross. It wasn’t a line he wanted either of them at.

"I… I don’t know, Jens. It may be too much to ask of me. Even if I _could_, this may be more than I’m willing to give."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

"JENSEN, THE LEVEL to which this is a bad idea–"

"Holy shit!" Jensen gaped at Aubrey as she came out of the hotel bathroom.

"See! Dammit! I _knew_ I looked ridic–"

"Gorgeous! I'm not even… Don't get me wrong, you always look good. Have wowed me times you've gotten all 'gussied up'. But this is…"

Aubrey looked down at herself, skulking over to the full-length mirror with an exaggerated, put-upon huff. From head: hair a wild mane of loose curls, and more make-up on her face than she could ever recall wearing outside of for Halloween – both professionally done mere hours ago. To toe: four-inch, black, strappy sandals – two-inches over her limit and with a point her toes would never forgive her for. And in-between: a custom fit Tadashi Shoji cocktail dress, silver floral and smokey-blue, hugging her curves over the SPANX she wanted to rip off and promptly burn. Two weeks of heated discussions, questions, and struggling for compromise. Of Jensen coaxing her, repeatedly breaking out a puppy dog face which gave Jared's a run for its money. Aubrey had caved. Had begrudgingly agreed to a trial run. To attend some major movie premiere, and after-party, which Jensen had been invited to. Had then carefully thought-out and chosen her entire ensemble – with a second opinion from Liza, a third from Jared, and Jensen's credit card. And all to… "I don't feel like me."

Jensen gingerly approached Aubrey, a breadth of space between them as he stood behind her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "And maybe, considering, that's not such a bad thing."

"I don't understand."

"Public persona," Jensen offered against Aubrey’s ear.

"Ah." Aubrey nodded, barely recognizing the woman who nodded back.

"You get me?"

Aubrey nodded once more, bottom lip caught painfully between her teeth. It was one of the things they’d discussed. How Jensen paid the PR toll to access his driven career path, but mostly it was a facade. Another role to play, specifically to present to the masses. "Jensen, I… I don't know if I can do this."

Holding her eyes through her reflection, Jensen finally nodded himself, leaning down and kissing the side of Aubrey's neck. "Okay."

"_Okay_?" Whirling around as Jensen turned and walked away, Aubrey watched him stand next to the bed and kick off his dress shoes.

Stocking footed, and flipping through the delivery menus on the dresser, Jensen pulled out his cell phone. "Chinese or pizza? I could go for Indian too."

Aubrey balked, standing there speechless before eventually blurting out, "_What_ the _hell_, Jensen?"

Jensen snorted in response. "You know you're adorable when you curse."

Curls bouncing, Aubrey shook her head. "There is no way you aren't–"

"Not without you I'm not."

"_What_? You can't be… Dammit, Jensen, that isn't fair!"

"Fair or not, it is what it is. I'm done. Events for my own projects, Jared'll be cool with tagging along – play interference with any bimbos aiming to get handsy. Anything else, not doing it. No more trying to force you into something that upsets you this much, but also not gonna keep… I don't know. I'm just done."

It wasn't a guilt trip. Wasn't Jensen trying to manipulate her. Nor was he angry, simply matter-of-fact, resolved. She could see it in his stance, hear it in his tone. Sucking in a deep breath, Aubrey straightened her spine and squared her shoulders. "Get your shoes back on."

"No."

"Yes."

"Aubrey."

"I love you so damn much right now, Jensen Ross Ackles. That you're willing to make this sacrifice for me. It would be though, a sacrifice. In your business, I realize that. Fucking _despise_ it, but… If I’m going to be with you, _I_ have to accept this is part of it. From the start I resigned myself to the fan and press encounters, I suppose your PR circus can have this slice of me as well. So, fine. I’ll be pushing myself outside of my comfort zone a couple-few times a month at the most, and," Aubrey shrugged, "what can I say? You're kind of worth it."

** _~XoX~_ **

IT WASN'T QUITE painless (and not only because of the shoes), yet it also wasn't the atrocious fiasco Aubrey had anticipated.

Jensen was a contradiction beside her. Down the carpet, with the chaos of flashing lights and rabid photogs barking out Jensen's name, his arm remained firmly around her waist, pulling her tight against him as he guided her this way and that, making Aubrey feel as though she were something to be protected and cherished – and shown off. Yet, near fully immersed in his "public persona" role, it was both jarring and fascinating to witness his shields shutter into place. To realize how vastly Jensen had opened and bared himself to Aubrey in their months together, as in contrast the bulk of his true self was walled off from the clamoring, objectifying masses. Through the evening, she'd’ve barely known him if not for the periodic squeezes to her waist and strong presses of his hand to the small of her back, the tender nuzzles of his nose along the shell of her ear, and the reassuring smiles.

The only relatively peaceful part of the evening being the 107 minutes spent viewing the movie, even with the seemingly endless introductions, and the necessity for small talk, the after-party did offer comparative relief to the madness of the "red carpet". There were of course the whispers, _the looks_. Some rude, though more were understandably curious or surprised. Genuinely warm greetings from Kip and Geoffrey, familiar faces from Jensen and Jared’s inner-circle of friends, went a long way in helping to ease Aubrey’s tension.

Jensen caught up in a deep conversation with the movie’s director, a woman Aubrey recognized from a small part in the film swooped in and took her by the arm. Honey-blonde hair and soft brown eyes, svelte body closer to Jensen’s height than Aubrey’s own. A bubbly and kind whirlwind, if a bit (or more) of a gossip, it was ten minutes of chatter before the woman got to her determined self-introduction, "By the way, I’m Piper Bradbury, and you and I are going to be wonderful friends!" Slightly taken aback, and somewhat leery, Aubrey still had to laugh.

** _~XoX~_ **

TWO MINUTES TO midnight, Jensen and Aubrey were barely closed into the back of the limo before he had her tugged onto his lap, kissing her fiercely, and happily, the smile on his face giddy. "You, my sweet, were fucking am_aaa_zing!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes, yet couldn't help but to grin at Jensen's exuberance. "I was simply being myself. Aside from the get-up. Well, mostly. Maybe…"

"More reserved, guarded? Nervous?" Jensen kissed her nose.

Aubrey shrugged.

"Perfectly understandable, and kinda necessary. And still you came off poised, polite, witty, and entirely gorgeous. How do you feel?"

Lips pursed in exaggeration, fingers idly playing with the short strands of hair at the nape of Jensen's neck, Aubrey paused to consider. "Truthfully? My feet hurt!"

Jensen barked with laughter, reaching down and liberating Aubrey of the offensive footwear. "I promise, just as soon as you're in pjs and we're all settled in, I will rub these adorable and deserving tootsies."

"Hmmm, anything _else_ you'd like to rub?"

Eyebrows jumping, Jensen quickly hit the button to the privacy divider, Aubrey shifting around to straddle his lap as it rose into place. The hotel was a solid thirty-minute drive away, and Jensen was definitely on board with how Aubrey seemed intent on killing those minutes.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER, dressed but not much to be done for the whole, "we just fucked in the back of a limo" look they were both rocking – clothes slightly askew, hair mussed, and post-killer-orgasm-flush – Jensen found himself suddenly blurting out, "I don't want to go back to the hotel."

Startled, hands stilling from attempting to smooth her hair, Aubrey stared blankly at Jensen. "Okay. Well, one, it's a little too late for that." The limo came to a stop in front of the Biltmore, a perfectly timed punctuation to her statement. "And two, care to explain why? I mean, if you want to go home–"

"I do!"

"Oh."

Watching Aubrey's face fall, Jensen scrambled to take it between gentle palms. "_With_ you. I want to take you home with me."

Aubrey blinked, silent. Blinked a few more times. "Home? Your home with Jared? In Malibu?"

Jensen couldn’t help but to chuckle. "Yes, yes, and yes. I want to run up, grab our stuff, and go. Can we? Will you?"

"I…"

"It's outta left field, I know."

Aubrey snorted. "You think?"

"You're owed an explanation, totally get it. And I will, on the way. Please?" Jensen could see it was the last that did it, Aubrey somewhat wary – and rightly so – but willing to trust him.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

ITEMS GATHERED, THE night staff of the Biltmore perplexed, and the limo driver more than content with the compensating tip for the wait and added destination, Jensen exchanged a quick text conversation with Jared as Aubrey settled in next to him for the near hour drive to Malibu – and a long overdue discussion.

"This is weird, I know," Jensen started. "Stranger still I've rarely taken you to the house, never had you stay over. Never offered an explanation."

"I’ll give you I’ve thought it rather peculiar, yet it's not something I've ever been concerned about. Curious? Of course. But I could have asked. Simply decided it wasn't necessary, and the subject would come up eventually – preferably when you were ready to broach it."

Jensen nodded, fingers twined in Aubrey’s hair. "It's my sanctuary. With Jared. The only place I can totally let my guard down, be myself…completely."

"I figured as much. Imagined it was a sacred space for you and him to wander around naked – bodily, and mentally."

Aubrey playfully scritching his stomach as she spoke, Jensen laughed both at the tickle and the assumption. "Ha! Maybe once in awhile, but nah, mostly we at least keep the junk covered."

"Good to know. Not that I want either of you to be put out by me being there, you should both be comfortable in your space. That being said, not sure I'm ready to see _that_ much of Jared."

"Sasquatch is on alert. Post-shower towels and robes at the ready."

"Thank you."

Jensen kissed the top of Aubrey's head. "I want you to know, I've never brought any of the women in my past home. Not even for the parties we throw for close friends."

Aubrey pushed back a little, looking into Jensen's eyes.

Before she could ask with words, Jensen answered, "Yeah, I'm sure. This… It's the only part of myself I haven't shared with you, the only place I feel like I can be one-hundred-percent _me_, and, well… I'm hoping you'll want to be a part of that."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **


	8. Chapter 8

** _Chapter 8_ **

THOUGH OBVIOUSLY A million dollar home, the four-bedroom in the hills was rather modest for Malibu. The few times she'd been, Aubrey had appreciated the lack of ostentatiousness, along with the warm yet masculine stamp Jensen and Jared had put on it.

Pulling into the drive, Jared swung the front door open before the driver even had the limo in park. Clad in plaid sleep pants and a well worn Aerosmith tee – feet bare – he greeted Aubrey and Jensen at the door with a smile much too vibrant for the hour, and took the luggage from the driver with a nod of thanks.

"You don't have to do that, Jared. I can get it," Aubrey offered, Jared making his way to the stairs along with Jensen once the door was closed and locked, security alarm set.

"Nah, I got it. Think there's a rule somewhere that anyone who paraded around all night in four-inch heels gets to sit out luggin' shit upstairs."

"And unless Jared's been doing solo-karaoke in drag again, that just leaves you, sweetheart."

"One time!" Jared squawked.

"And it is my duty to never let you live it down," Jensen retorted.

Aubrey broke out into a fit of giggles. "And with _that_ image in my head, I shall let you two boys at it then." Watching them juggle her relatively minimal belongings between them, Aubrey trailed behind up the staircase – feet as bare as Jared's, having long ditched the detestable heels as well her stockings.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

LEFT TO THEMSELVES, and unpacking put off until later, Jensen and Aubrey changed into their pajamas. Liberated from the evil SPANX she'd worn beneath her dress, Aubrey equally took a few minutes to rid herself of the heavy make-up it had taken an absurd forty-five minutes to apply.

"There she is." Jensen smiled, winking at Aubrey as she came out from the bathroom. Grabbing her by the waist when she rolled her eyes, Jensen drew her in for a kiss. "Was a long night."

"I can't argue that."

"Shit's exhausting, I know. You want to hit the sack, or…"

"Surprisingly, I'm not exactly sleepy. My body is ready to drop, yet my mind's–"

"Wired."

"Completely."

"Well, we have options…"

"Too tired for that," Aubrey grumped.

"Not that I'd've been opposed to another round," Jensen chuckled as his eyebrows waggled ridiculously, "but I was gonna suggest we see if our good buddies Ben and Jerry are up for a late-night rendezvous. We'll regale Jared with tales of our evening, and maybe get to that promised foot rub. Or, we could stay up here, a quiet game of Scrabble to–"

"I call _The Tonight Dough_!" Aubrey exclaimed, out of Jensen's arms – and the door – with a laugh, Jensen fast on her heels.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

"OH, SHIT! 'M sorry." Jared in the den off the kitchen, he scrambled for his t-shirt when Aubrey came into view. "Thought for sure you two would be cashing it in."

"Don't you dare put that shirt back on," Aubrey declared, trying not to laugh as Jared sat there, frozen except for his shifting eyes.

"Uhhh…"

"You're obviously more comfortable without, and as long as you can do me the courtesy of keeping the bits and bobbles covered, that's how I want you – the both of you – while I'm here. My presence shouldn't change anything…well, much."

A brief look to Jensen for confirmation, Jared shrugged his shoulders, "Works for me," and tossed his shirt aside once more. "So you two not tired?"

"Exhausted," Aubrey sighed dramatically, taking Jensen’s nudge and making herself comfortable on the other end of the sectional from Jared.

"Yeah, I get that. Jax and I usually need a couple drinks when we get home from these shindigs. Get our minds to wind down before our bodies can crash."

"You want a drink, JT? Aubrey?" Jensen called from the kitchen, rooting around in cupboards, drawers, and the freezer.

"Got one," Jared called back, waving his dark bottle of stout.

"No thanks," Aubrey replied in tandem, sinking back into soft cushions and tucking her feet beneath her.

Reaching his long arm across the sectional, Jared slapped his hand down in the span between him and Aubrey. "Since you’re up, don’t keep a guy waiting, spill!"

"She was awesome," Jensen crowed, pouring himself a generous nightcap.

Aubrey rolled her eyes good-naturedly, if not bashful, tugging a throw pillow against her chest at the praise. "It was…okay. Not as hellacious as I anticipated."

"Oh, come _on,_ sweetheart," Jensen made his way into the den, his own ice cream and drink set on the coffee table before he handed Aubrey her claimed pint, "you gotta tell me you liked it at least a little or I’m gonna feel like a real asshole here." Jensen dropped down between Aubrey and Jared, picking up his tumbler of whiskey.

Fiddling with the lid on her ice cream, Aubrey shrugged. "It was…intense. Weird."

"Weird?" Jensen repeated, questioning.

"All of those people, the overwhelming pomp and pretense. And seeing you, so entirely not yourself. Not feeling _myself_. Yes, definitely strange. Disconcerting even."

"If you’re not in the business, or even really a fan of movies or celebrities or that whole scene, I can totally understand that," Jared offered, though his hand was in comforting motion against a sulking Jensen’s back.

Jensen sighed, rotating wrist swirling the amber liquor in his glass before he took a drink. He couldn’t manage to look Aubrey in the eye. "Essentially, you hated it."

Aubrey wrinkled her nose, then shook her head. "Hate is way too strong a word for this. I’m… It’s going to take some time. Not as much to even get used to it, but to adjust. I suppose fittingly enough, learn to accept and play the role."

"Bry, I don’t want–"

"Just, hear me out," Aubrey interrupted, grabbing the tumbler from Jensen’s hand and taking a drink, grimacing as it burned down her throat. "I realized something important tonight. These functions? They aren’t only part of your job. Even with having to don a facade, you genuinely get something out of them. Enjoy them even. _And_, don’t you _dare_, for one second, think I believe there is anything wrong with that. There isn’t."

"Yeah, yeah that’s just _great_. Thanks for that." Clearly upset, and nearly empty glass in hand, Jensen went to stand up – Aubrey reaching out to stop him.

"All of that being said, and only because I’m trying so damn hard not to keep my feelings from you anymore, even when it’s unpleasant," Aubrey paused, thumb rubbing back and forth over Jensen’s wrist, "Jensen, do you know what I _did_ enjoy about tonight?"

"Uh, nothing?" Jensen snarked.

Aubrey snorted. "Supporting you. Knowing that me at your side, I was where you needed me to be. Jens, I know what I said before, how I thought this might be more than I was willing to give. And, yet, if there was another realization to be had tonight, it’s that I’d walk across burning coals to do that for you. To _be there_ for you. And, okay, those damnable shoes _may_ have been comparable… My point being, this I can and _will_ do for you, Jensen."

Jensen simply staring at Aubrey, Jared leaned into him, propping his chin on Jensen’s shoulder and looking at her as well. "I think she’s a keeper, man."

"Yeah," Jensen nodded, "yeah I think you’re right." Dislodging his friend with a pat to Jared’s knee, Jensen set his drink back down before waving his hands in a come hither motion towards Aubrey. "Come on, give me those sore tootsies and let me show my massive appreciation. Maybe you can fill me in on what the deal was with you and Piper Bradbury?"

Watching Jensen blink hard against the threatening shimmer in his eyes, Aubrey followed his lead in the changing of subject. Arched eyebrow and dubious smirk, she cocked her head even as she placed her bare feet on Jensen’s lap. "You don’t know? Didn’t put her up to it?"

Jensen scrunched his brow, taking a foot into his hands and kneading as he shook his head. "Uh, no? And definitely no. What little I know about Piper, seems like a nice enough gal. Kind of a gossip, what I hear, but nothing nasty or hurtful. Seemed you two were getting along okay, was I wrong?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean–" Aubrey stopped, huffed. "I guess I’m even more thrown now. I really thought you’d… Huh." Aubrey gave her head a little shake. "What I meant was, no you weren’t wrong, and yes we got along. She was really sweet. Definitely a busybody, though the scuttlebutt she shared did seem harmless enough. She’s also extremely confident, was adamant she and I are to be friends."

"Seriously?!" Jensen and Jared chimed together.

Aubrey chuckled. "You guys do realize I’m capable of making friends, right?"

"I didn’t mean…"

"It’s just…"

Jensen and Jared a mess of mingled stammering, Aubrey laughed loudly. "Stop! Both of you. I’m teasing. Be a hypocrite if I was upset over your shock since I was – still am – just as taken aback. And besides, it’s true enough I don’t easily make friends, so to have someone simply latch onto me and declare it so, especially amid an event I was dubious to even attend… Yes, color me several shades of surprised."

"Do you think she was being genuine?" Jensen asked. "Or…"

"Is she after an ‘_in_’ with you?" Aubrey finished Jensen’s thought. "No telling. She seemed sincere enough, though her chosen profession is to _seem_ any number of things. You and I had this conversation our first night together, Jensen."

"That we did." Jensen switched his ministrations to Aubrey’s other foot. "Practically a year ago, hard to believe."

Jared nudged Jensen. "I’m gonna be nosy here, what conversation?"

"The whole ‘do they like me for me, or my fill in the blank’ deal."

"Ah, that."

"Yeah. Different scenarios, but Bry’s no stranger to it. Hate she’s gonna be put in the position because of me now too."

"Not your fault," Aubrey assured, toes wiggling against Jensen’s fingers. "I’ll just keep things casual. And it will remain that way until she gives me good reason to either allow the friendship to grow, or come to an end."

Jensen hummed, nodded. "Fair enough."

"So did you swap numbers? Make plans?" Jared asked, making a casual sneak attack on Jensen’s pint of _Half Baked_.

"Both. Well, sort of. We did exchange numbers, and then made tentative plans to ‘do lunch’ the next time I’m in town – details to be determined."

"Well I think it’s cool, and I hope it works out."

"Me too," Aubrey agreed with Jared, finding she meant it. Going for a spoonful of frozen goodness, Aubrey yawned. Sudden, and wide enough for her jaw to audibly _crack_, she blinked owlishly in surprise.

Jared barked a laugh. "Hittin’ ya, isn’t it?"

Jensen grinned, knowing and fond. Patting Aubrey’s feet, he took them off his lap and placed them on the floor. "Time to get this girl to bed, I do believe."

Smiling, Aubrey shook her head. "Stay. I can tell you’re not there yet."

"You sure?" Jensen asked, moving to get up.

"Definitely." Putting the lid back on her pint, she stood, leaning over to give Jensen a tender kiss. "I will leave you boys to it. Goodnight, Jared."

"Night, Aubrey. I’m… Well, I’m glad you’re here," Jared offered, opening his arms for a hug.

Happy to oblige, Aubrey went into Jared’s arms and gratefully accepted the warm gesture. "Thank you."

"I’ll be up in a bit," Jensen assured, giving Aubrey a wink before she moved into the kitchen. Waiting until she’d made a quick stop at the freezer, as soon as he heard her on the stairs he leaned back against Jared. "You sure you’re okay with this?"

"Yup." Resting back into the cushions, Jensen following against him, Jared dug into the ice cream and held the spoonful in front of Jensen’s face. "Shocked still, kinda, but yeah. I’m good. You?"

Jensen opened his mouth and accepted the bite, chewing and swallowing. "I’m good. Scared, but good. It just… It feels _right_. Felt like the time to do it, and seems like… I don’t know."

"You love her, Jax, I get it. Freaks me the hell out, but I get it. And I meant what I said, I’m glad she’s here. I think it’s about that time too, just, maybe…"

"Yeah, yeah. And you’re probably right, and I’ll probably regret it, but let’s just… Like she said, go about things as normal."

** _~XoX~_ **

RUBBING THE SLEEP from her eyes, Aubrey shuffled into the living room, following the aroma of caffeinated, French roasted bliss. Half-asleep, she jolted at the voice from the sofa.

"Mornin', sleepyhead."

Turning to the sleep-gravel sound, she blinked. Blinked hard a few more times. "Uh, am I, um…interrupting?"

"Nope," Jensen offered from his sprawl along the length of the sofa.

A nervous looking Jared, clad in merely a pair of boxers, lounged between strong, bare thighs, and against an equally bare chest.  
_Jensen’s_ thighs. And _Jensen's_ chest.

"Oookay." Aubrey was incredibly confused, and struggling hard not to be. Even harder was the struggle to remain calm in light of… "So, you two _are_ together," statement or question she wasn't sure, not that one over the other would stop the pain of betrayal welling up in her chest.

Jared's mouth open to speak, an indignant squawk emitted instead as Jensen jostled him up and off, Jensen hurriedly sitting upright on the edge of the sofa. "We… We tried, alright?"

"'_Tried_'… What? To _not_ be together? To hide that you _are_? ‘_Tried_’ to come up with an unhurtful way to finally tell me – and failed miserably, I might add," Aubrey vaguely concluded, and accused, a hard edge – and rightfully so – to her tone.

"No! Shit! No, Bry, we… Jared and I, we tried…"

"The whole gay butt-sex thing, is what he's trying to say," Jared mercifully, and bluntly, finished. "It didn't go so hot."

A miracle with no fresh caffeine in her system, Aubrey started to catch a clue and could not help but to laugh – hopeful relief and lingering perplexity releasing in a manic tinged guffaw. No way through the peculiar tunnel she found herself in but to keep her foot on the gas, Aubrey pressed, "You two do realize not all gay men enjoy anal sex, right? And that there are other–"

"Tried," Jensen interrupted, cringing.

"Oh. Okay. Well maybe–"

"Several ways, several times." Jared shrugged.

Jensen sighed, clearly still feeling the defeat of it all gone wrong. "Didn't get a damn thing out of it."

"Yeah, 'cept a black eye," Jared grumbled.

Jensen turned towards Jared, arms flung up in the air. "You nearly bit my dick off!"

"You came in my mouth! Was fucking gross!"

Aubrey double over with laughter. "Fine, enough, point taken. No going gay for each other for you two."

Jensen smirked at Aubrey. "Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, sweetheart. I love him though, and I'm comfortable and close to him in every way possible – except _that_. And, not that I've ever had anyone in my life whose acceptance mattered – until now, I guess – I figured I'd go about things as normal and you could decide if you're okay with it."

"Yes, because _talking_ with her about it wouldn't have been at all logical," Jared mock-whispered towards Jensen's ear.

"Yes, Jared, you were right. As always. I get it now."

Jared looked to Aubrey, body heaving with exasperation. "If only he'd remember that."

Aubrey giggled.

"Just, I don't know. I told her we were close. Endlessly confused for a couple, close. Platonic life partners close. But I felt like if I went on to explain further it made it an issue. Something wrong, to be ashamed of. And maybe I don't want pictures of us cuddling splashed across every fucking tabloid, or featured as breaking news on TMZ, but I'm sure as hell not ashamed of what we have between us."

Watching Jared duck his floppy haired head onto Jensen's shoulder, Jensen's hand instantly coming up to thread through the strands, Aubrey smiled. "And you have nothing to be ashamed of. It's not wrong. Different?" She pursed her lips, nodded. "I'd say yes. But different isn't necessarily bad. And certainly not in this instance. I…I am curious though." Spotting one of the men's mugs of coffee sitting on an end table, Aubrey forwent going into the kitchen for her own to curl up in one of the chairs and pose her question. First grabbing and lifting the mug, she raised an eyebrow for permission, grateful for Jared's nod. Taking a long sip of the still warm ambrosia, she cradled the mug between her hands and pinned her focus on Jensen. "Mind you, this is **_not_** me proposing by any means, merely _posing_ a hypothetical question, but what if you want to get married? Have kids? I realize we broached the topic before, although, if I recall, I answered and you evaded. I suppose, now that I have a better understanding of the extent of your closeness, I’m just wondering…"

Jensen looked her straight in the eye, nodded firmly, and replied, "I'm forty." For him, that apparently settled it.

"Dude, JD's like, mid-fifties. He only got married, what? Three years ago? Had one kid with her a couple years before that, and just had another."

Glaring at Jared, Jensen growled.

"My hypothetical question stands." Aubrey flashed Jensen a smug grin, taking another drag of Jared's coffee.

"Alright fine! _If_, and that's a mighty damn big 'if', we were to get marri–"

"What!?" Aubrey spluttered around her mouthful of coffee.

"Face it, sweetheart, seeing as you're the first woman I've ever remotely wanted to bring home to JT, let alone done so, I'm pretty sure you're the only – likely _ever_ – contender for your 'hypothetical_ question_'. And **_if_** we were to get married, that's what obscenely huge houses with two massive master bedrooms are for!"

As if her future were flashing before her eyes… Aubrey could see it. Her pops, walking her down a petal strewn path on the beach to a beaming Jensen. Babies. Two, three…maybe more. A touch of gray at her temples, readers perched on her nose, still editing while Jensen – along with Jared – chased naked toddlers through the house at bath time. Jared happy and content as doting Uncle, maybe one day bringing more than just "the flavor of the year" into their blended family. It made for a unique yet lovely picture. 

Jared, flushed from his dimpled cheeks to down below his nipples, smiling for all he was worth at Jensen, slowly turned to Aubrey. "So, do you want a big wedding or something sm–" cut off with a squawk, he roared with laughter at the onslaught of Jensen's pillow attack.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

EVENTUALLY MAKING HER way into the kitchen for another cup of coffee, maybe something breakfasty to nibble on, Aubrey was aware of Jensen up and following. Standing at the counter, she waited for him to speak.

"Jared's right. I went about this all wrong."

"I suppose. I understand though. You were scared." Aubrey turned to face Jensen. "And please don't think I'm correlating fear with shame. Last night, making my way down that carpet beside you, I had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Not of us and our relationship, and certainly not of myself. Yet, never in my life have I been so terrified of being judged for things that don't matter, by people who don't matter. So for you to reveal this intimate part of yourself, your most closely guarded secret, with someone who _does_ matter… Absolutely, Jens, I understand."

"You know I wouldn't've brought you here if you weren't incredibly special and important to me. If…if I didn't love you. But I know it's a helluva lot to ask any woman. 's one of the reasons I've only done casual, never planned on marriage. Seeing as how we pretty much blew past casual nearly out the gate though, and with how serious things have gotten… I guess… May not be my bed I'm sharing with Jared, but we do share a life, and I…" Jensen slid his hand across the countertop, pinky finger curling around Aubrey's, "really need you to be okay with that."

Aubrey stared at their entwined fingers before looking up into the face of the man she loved – entirely open, yearning for her understanding and acceptance. "I can't say it's a scenario I've ever imagined, as in, at all."

"I get i–"

"**_And_**, I suspect there will be unique issues to be dealt with: jealousy, privacy, boundaries, and the like."

"Bry, are you…"

"I recognize it's rather sexist of me, yet if Jared were a woman I'd have already called the taxi. Of course, I readily admit having insecurities over infidelity, and can't see having gotten involved with you to begin with if you lived with another woman. And if this was any sort of _poly_ arrangement you were asking of me, I don't think…"

"Totally not, I swear. If we ever all get trashed and end up in bed together, we can just pretend we don't remember."

"Jensen!"

"Kidding!" Jensen raised his hands in supplication, cheeky grin on his face. "I kid!"

Poking Jensen in the chest, Aubrey mock growled, "You better be, mister!"

"So are you saying what I hope you're saying?"

Both palms splayed over Jensen's chest, Aubrey looked up into his eyes. "I'm saying I love you too. I'm saying while I _probably_ have my limits, love is notorious for making people do crazy shit. Such as, oh, let’s say...last night. Or, apparently, right now."

Jensen tossed his head back and laughed.

"_And_, I'm saying, on more than one occasion I've witnessed this strange and wonderful bond you and Jared share. How you two seem to make this unique whole, and better one another. I couldn't come between that even if I wanted to, of that I am certain. And while I didn't quite realize _how_ entwined your lives are, I'm oddly okay with it."

"You are? Honestly?"

"Honestly and truly, I am."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

"_SERIOUSLY_? YOU'RE OKAY with it? 'cause, Auby girl, I'm tellin' you…nuhh-uhh." Liza shook her head, frowning.

Taking a sip of her wine, Aubrey set the goblet on the coffee table. "And what exactly do you think is wrong with it?"

"You kidding me? Your man gettin' all up in someone else's business like that – in front of you! I'm thinkin' it just hasn't sunk in yet. I like Jensen, you know that, but this… Need to rethink this, baby."

"Like I said to him, and Jared, and now you, it is…different. And at first, yes, it threw me. Consider this though. Think back a couple weeks, when you stayed over last, what did we do?"

Liza looked upward, thinking, then took another drink of her Jack & Coke. "We griped about work, men, those anorexic divas at the gym. Ate tacos and cookie dough. Painted our nails, watched a movie. The usual."

"And _where_ were we while we watched the movie?"

Staring at Aubrey as if she'd dropped a few dozen IQ points, Liza huffed. "Cuddled up on the–" Liza stopped.

"Hah!" Aubrey all out bounced where she sat on the sofa.

"Shit."

Aubrey fell forward into her friend's lap and laughed.

"It's different!" Liza groused stubbornly.

Situating, head pillowed on her friend's lap, Aubrey looked up at Liza. "Only because society's made it that way. It's entirely sexist, and we need to stop holding men to standards that are doing no one any favors. In fact, I'd go so far as to say they're harmful. Might do the world some good if men were allowed to be more open with their emotions. Little boys cry just like little girls do, they're equally as affectionate. That is until society tells them to stop, rearing it out of them. I never thought about it before, Li, but there's something deeply disturbing and wrong about that."

"I guess… I'm hearin' you, sister."

"And for as much as Jensen can play the macho card, for him, and Jared, to have found each other and managed to embrace this bond they have – which, by the way, doesn't leave here, not even Aiden, _swear_ to me!"

Liza held out her pinky, just as they'd been doing since they were in preschool, Aubrey reaching up and hooking it with her own.

"So, I mean, how could I _not _be okay with it? He tried not to show it, but Jensen was _terrified_ of how I'd take it, and… Bottom line? Look at us," Aubrey gestured to Liza and herself, "I'd be a completely heartless hypocrite if I faulted him for it."

"You're a far better woman than I, Auby. Right or wrong, and everything you're sayin', I know you're right, but… I couldn't do it."

"I understand that too. Though, as much as I love Jensen, I'm glad _I _can."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **


	9. Chapter 9

** _Chapter 9_ **

WHILE MORBID, AND requiring an explanation, Jensen and Aubrey's costumes were nothing short of impressive. Jared's as well, though he was still working on his make-up in his own room – face split down the middle between the professional Dr. Jekyll and the gruesome Mr. Hyde.  
Having eventually agreed how their Halloween would be spent – putting in a couple hours at the Hollywood bash of a producer attempting to woo Jensen for his next big-budget blockbuster, followed by the more low-key party at the home of Jared's current girlfriend, Mandy – Aubrey wanted to go all out.  
Deciding to do herself up as a nineteenth-century prostitute, Jensen and Jared had both followed suit with the period theme – Jared with his Jekyll and Hyde creation, and Jensen as none other than Jack the Ripper. Aubrey had confessed uncertainty over which was more disturbing, Jensen having the idea in the first place, or her own laughter and eager approval at his choice.

Aubrey and Jensen stood in front of the mirror, a final inspection before the limo arrived – the vehicle being sent at Mr. Producer's insistence. 

Jensen somehow managing to look sinister as well ruggedly dashing in his top hat, crimson silk cravat, and high-collared black cape, couldn't tear his eyes from the swell of Aubrey's bosom, purposefully overflowing from the top of her corset. "Whadda you call it again?"

"A three-penny upright."

Standing behind her, Jensen’s hands wrapped round Aubrey’s waist and slowly glided up the material of her costume – skirts slit up one side for the occasional glimpse of white, thigh-high stockings – to cup Aubrey's breasts. "So, if I manage to find a private little nook somewhere, does that mean if I give you three-cents I can take you up against the wall?"

Reaching back and around Jensen's body, Aubrey palmed the tantalizing curve of his ass, head turning to whisper against the side of his neck, "I already put the pennies in your pocket."

"So fuckin' naughty." Jensen kissed her, groaning as he finally pulled away. "When we get back home…"

"Oh you better believe it, gorgeous."

Taking a step back and adjusting the bulge in his trousers (thankfully a relaxed fit) Jensen winked at Aubrey. "You know, I keep meaning to ask how you came up with the idea?"

Aubrey instantly caught her lower lip between her teeth, shrugging.

Recognizing the nervous habit for what it was, Jensen once more closed the distance between them and rewrapped his arms around Aubrey's waist. "Ah, so _that's_ how it is then. Got about fifteen before the limo's due, time enough to spill?"

A huffed sigh of resignation, Aubrey caught Jensen's eyes in the mirror. "You like it when I get all primped for one of your PR events." It wasn't a question.

"I do." Jensen watched the slight frown darken Aubrey's features, and swiftly placed a kiss to her temple. "Not gonna deny I _like_ it, but you've gotta know I _love_ the woman I pretty much fell for at first Facebook stalking."

Aubrey snorted, clutching the strong arms holding her tight. "I was honest from the start, told you I didn't feel like myself being excessively done up that way. And, well, sometimes… All I can think when I see my reflection is a "_painted whore_" is looking back."

"Bry, aw, sweetheart, I don't want–"

"No, no, it's okay. Not ideal, but okay. I've made my peace with it, molded that reflection into the necessary 'public persona' it needs to be. And, for the record, certain aspects aside I believe prostitution has its merits. Oddly enough, I can't help but find it to be a rather honest profession."

Jensen tensed, unsure if he was taking offense (if Aubrey was somehow insulting him, intentional or not) or, more likely, uneasy at the idea there was truth to her train of thought. "I, uh, tryin' not to be pissed here, but are you saying by being an actor I'm a whore?"

"Oh, shit!" Aubrey whirled in Jensen's loosened embrace. "No! Not at all, Jensen! Your profession is a craft. I suppose, maybe, some actors in some roles, it gets a bit more…"

"I… Yeah, I can kinda see that. Mean, when you think about casting couches and… Well fuck." 

"Don't. _You_ are talented. Your acting a skill. No different than a sculptor or musician. When you perform you're creating art."

"I know there's a 'but' coming."

"_But_… The events, the parties, the photo shoots and interviews, the whole PR machine… I'm not judging you, Jens. As I’ve said time and again, I understand the necessity for it. Yet, I don’t believe you can honestly tell me you don't recognize _that_ part of the business as selling yourself. Not only your talent, or what you can do, but… How even without the physical act of sex, the way you're objectified is essentially selling your body. Maybe my thoughts on it are skewed, and if I’m wrong I’m truly sorry. I didn’t mean to…" Aubrey sighed heavily, hand caressing Jensen’s cheek.

"Suppose they don’t call it ‘_fame whoring_’ for nothin’, do they?" Jensen scoffed, because damn if she wasn't right. Damn it to _hell_ if everything she was saying wasn't probably kinda "skewed", yeah, but still, one way or another, something that deep down Jensen hadn't considered himself. And fuck if he wanted to deal with any of it. Not right then at the very least, maybe never. Wall coming down, and he _knew_ Aubrey could see it, Jensen smirked lasciviously. "Hey, does that make Jared my pimp?"

Smile slight, _knowing_, but there, Aubrey shook her head. Grabbing hold of Jensen's chin, thumb resting in the slight cleft, she stared him in the eyes. "I love you."

"And I'm damn lucky for it."

"Never doubt I consider _myself_ to be the lucky one."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

THE HOLIDAYS WERE chaotic, but good. Fun and festive, an abundance of food, gifts, and the joy and love of family and friends. For Aubrey and Jensen, simply being together made it a vast improvement to the previous year – each having needlessly been pining for the other on their separate ends of the Pacific coast.

Thanksgiving was spent with the Padaleckis, Christmas with the Carters – Jared included not even a question for Jensen, or Aubrey, her family always a "the more the merrier" bunch. Julie and the kids joined them for both gatherings, while Liza and Aiden divided Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve between their own families, to then spend Christmas Day at the Carter’s.

Aubrey had even managed to squeeze in meeting up with Piper. The two of them hitting it off, they’d extended their lunch date to include an afternoon of Christmas shopping together.

Jensen insisted on flying Liza and Aiden down to L.A. for a couple days, a dozen or so other close friends all welcomed to _Casa Padackles_ for New Year’s Eve.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

WITH THE HOLIDAYS passed, and the new year ushered in, the rest of the winter rushed by in a busy blur.

** _~XoX~_ **

A THEATRICAL RELEASE date of April set for the Reiner movie, January saw filming begin on Jensen’s third film, though his first landed, since his return to acting. While it was a leading role, as opposed to a supporting one in both the Reiner and Indy productions, Jensen still found himself settling into it with far more ease. The resurgence of his confidence and comfort having been a progression really, the support of Jared and Aubrey was merely welcomed rather than the necessary crutch it had been for the first film, and the sporadic imperative it was during the second.

** _~XoX~_ **

FEBRUARY, AND AUBREY had her own career accomplishment to boast. A little over a year since her promotion, she brought in a second high profile client for the publishing house. Not that the new authors she worked with weren’t promising and important, big-name authors seeking her out went a long way in proving Aubrey worthy of her position.

** _~XoX~_ **

MARCH HERALDED A Double-Birthday Blowout Bash (Jensen _really_ liked to name special events) for Jensen and Aubrey’s birthdays. Regardless of it being a year past his milestone fortieth, Jensen’s relevance was on the rise and People magazine knew it. Running a feature story, they put him on the cover for the week of March 1st: _A Comeback, A Serious Relationship, and Still Sexy As Ever: 40’s Are Looking Good For Jensen Ackles_.  
Much to her mother’s delight, the article included two photos of Aubrey with Jensen – at Jared’s pointed insistence. Aubrey at his side for sporadic events, and Jensen touting their relationship whenever relevant, playing it Jensen’s way had accomplished what they’d hoped…mostly. While there were still the none-too-flattering tabloid headlines, and the cruel and catty fan comments, they had become the minority. And considering the industry, Aubrey, Jensen, and Jared counted it a win.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

FIVE MAJITOS AND one appletini, and Aubrey was adorably plastered. Pupils black pools ringed by a sliver of sapphire, cheeks flushed a deep rose, and the tip of her tongue poking out between the clench of her teeth amid an endearing smile.

Jensen had somewhat sternly whisked her from the after-party for his movie's NYC premier. Aubrey having become a little _too_ relaxed and loose (yeah, his own fault for damn near insisting she do so), she was primed to do something in public she’d mightily regret later.  
Safely back in their hotel room, attempting to get the giggling and twirling woman to stay still and hydrate was turning out to be an amusing task.

"Aubrey, come on, just sit here beside me for a minute. Please." The last seemed to really be the magic word, Aubrey dropping down beside him, taking the glass, and drinking half before plunking it down on the table in front of the sofa. "Good gir–" Jensen found himself cut off by a sudden lapful of Aubrey.

Full breasts pressed firmly to his chest, and curvaceous hips moving against his lap in a most arousing way, Jensen groaned as Aubrey brushed her lips along the shell of his ear. "Can I tell you a secret, Jensen?" she whispered.

Hands on her hips, not stilling her but gently encouraging Aubrey in a rhythm that was making his dick feel amazing, Jensen nodded. "Yeah, sweetheart, tell me."

Tongue tracing the outer ridge of his ear, and teeth gently nipping the lobe, Aubrey's fingers worked through the short strands of Jensen's hair. "I want you to tie me to the post on the bed, and fuck my ass until I'm screaming and begging you to make me cum."

"Oh fuck, Aubrey!" Jensen's hips jerked up off the sofa, grip yanking Aubrey down against him, all primal reflex to her filthy words.

"Mmm," she purred, grinding down against Jensen's rapidly filling length. "Yes please."

"Hold on," Jensen growled, standing up and carrying Aubrey – uninhibited laughter tinkling in his ears – to the four-poster bed across the room.  
Deftly and swiftly, Jensen had them both stripped – Aubrey laid out on the bed beneath him, his navy and gold brocade necktie snaking over her ample breasts and soft belly where he'd tossed it. "Are you sure?"

Aubrey took Jensen's face between her hands. "I want to cum with my hands bound, your cock buried in my backdoor, and your fingers working my clit. If any of that isn't your thing–"

Jensen ducked down, silencing any further words by licking them from Aubrey's mouth, and sucking her tongue like he soon would be her clit. "On your knees, Bry."

** _~XoX~_ **

JENSEN BRINGING THE breakfast tray over to the bed, he couldn't help grinning at the sight Aubrey made.

Eyes puffy and barely open. Hair sleep – and sex – mussed. Sheet clenched tightly over her naked breasts. And the cutest fucking expression of embarrassment – tips of her ears, to her cheeks, down her neck and chest flushed crimson. "There, um, are reasons I don't often drink in excess," she mumbled, groggy and sheepish.

"Oh, baby," Jensen set the tray down on the end of the bed, climbing in and over to Aubrey, "there are reasons you really, _really_, should."

"_Jenseeen_," Aubrey whined, ducking fully beneath the crisp, white sheet.

Undeterred, Jensen dove in after her, Aubrey squealing at his onslaught of kisses and tickles.

Though cold when they finally got around to eating, it was a miracle their breakfast hadn't ended up on the floor amid their morning love-making.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

"I LOVE HER, Jared."

"I know you do."

"No, I mean I _really_ love her."

Jared smiled, smug. "I know."

Jensen paced, hands rough through his hair. "Like… I want to _marry_ her, love her!"

"Mmmhmm." Jared sat there, watching, still smiling.

"And what the fuck is up with that! I don't… I never… And you! Lousy best friend _and_ platonic life partner you are! You're supposed to talk me out of it!"

Jared looked at him, lips pursed and head cocked to the side, considering. "Can we still get the stupid big house with two masters and a ton of bedrooms for all the kids?"

"I hate you." Jensen flopped onto the sofa, head buried facedown in Jared's lap.

"You fuckin' love me. But sucking my dick now isn't going to help, you are totally gone for that woman, dude."

Jensen punched Jared in the thigh, dangerously close to his dick, Jared yelping and shoving at Jensen who promptly rolled over and stared up at his friend. "I'm scared."

Jared rubbed his thumb over the furrows in Jensen's brow, repetitive and soothing. "I know. Never quite understood what your deal is with commitment, not that I'm any better and equally no real reason, but… Aubrey is the one for you, my friend. And I'd probably be jealous if I didn't like her so damn much, because prospects of us doomed to a sexless non-marriage to each other aside, I was really kind of hoping to grow old with you, man."

Jensen reached up, lightly slapping Jared's face before cupping it gently. "Stupid big house with two masters, JT. You're not going anywhere."

Leaning into Jensen's touch, Jared closed his eyes. "Jensen."

"No. Look at me." Jensen waited until Jared did. "Unless it's just words to you, I mean it. And I've made it perfectly clear to Aubrey you are a priority fixture in my life, now and always, no matter what changes may come in the future."

"And you really expect her, any woman, to be okay with that?"

"Luckily I only need to be concerned with one woman. And Aubrey says she's okay with it, I believe her."

Small, hesitant, until full on sunshine and dimples, Jared smiled – the one that always made Jensen's heart tap dance, and called to his own beaming, toothy, eye crinkling smile in return.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

JENSEN CALLED AUBREY'S folks, not for the archaic asking of permission, but rather as a courtesy – and at least hoping for their blessing. Mrs. Carter broke down in a fit of "happy tears", Mr. Carter assured Jensen over the speaker. The man went on to equally assure him they'd be overjoyed and proud to have Jensen as a son – Aubrey endlessly on about what an incredible and decent person he was, and how much she loved him. Jensen may have teared up a little himself, doing his best to express what their daughter meant to him, and how excited he was to share his life with Aubrey.

Jared and Liza both – Jensen swearing each of them to secrecy, Liza promising amidst tears and squeals – helped him pick out the engagement ring. Vintage, it was unanimously decided, was the way to go – most of Aubrey's jewelry comprised of flea-market and estate sale finds she prided herself on. Narrowed down to a dozen or so choices, Jensen made the final call: 1920's square-cut platinum, 3.33 carats total of diamonds and sapphires – the blue gems surrounding the round center diamond reminding him of Aubrey's eyes. Liza provided Aubrey's ring size, as well as the contact info for the five-star jeweler with forty-plus years of specializing in the restoration of antique pieces.

** _~XoX~ _ **

JENSEN WAS A true "water baby." Born a Pisces, and his mother a genuine "hippie" who’d insisted on a water birth long before it was trendy, a love of the water was essentially his birthright. While Jared enjoyed the water as well, he wasn’t as enamored as Jensen. Aubrey though, she was practically the "water baby" Jensen was. A fellow Pisces (Jensen didn’t figure he’d ever _not_ get a kick out of them being able to celebrate their March birthdays together – his the first, hers the seventh), although she hadn’t been born _in_ the water, she had been born _on_ it. Aubrey suddenly coming early and fast when her mother had gone into labor on their boat – _under_ a full moon, and _on_ the Pacific – Mrs. Carter had regretted her dismissal of the whole "women going into labor during a full moon" phenomenon as a myth. It seemed only natural for Aubrey to be swimming before she could walk, helming a boat before driving a car, and out on, if not in, the water at least once a month – weather permitting.

So many times Jensen had been tempted to buy his own boat over the years, if Aubrey said yes he damn well knew what they’d be getting for their next nearly-joint birthday. For the time being, he once again found himself calling her parents. Of course he could have easily rented a boat, even borrowed one from a friend, but this needed to be special…meaningful.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

A MID-MORNING FLIGHT into SEA-TAC, with a chartered plane over to Westport Airport, Jensen went to Grays Harbor first. He met up with Aubrey’s father, who gladly carted Jensen around to gather supplies before taking him to the boat. 

Ambiance set, and the fixings for a romantic lobster dinner for two loaded on the boat, Jensen thanked Mr. Carter profusely before taking another charter back to Seattle. All accomplished unbeknownst to Aubrey while she was still at work, Jensen was confident his busy day would be worth it – still glad for the reassurance he’d gotten from her father as well.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **


	10. Chapter 10

** _Chapter 10_ **

AUBREY WASN’T ALL that surprised when Jensen sprung a weekend visit on her. More so when he told her to pack for a boating weekend. Most definitely when he eventually took her to her own parent’s boat: _Winter’s Tale_.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

UNQUESTIONING, GENERALLY CONTENT to go along with most of Jensen’s surprises, Aubrey still shot him a bemused quirk of her eyebrow as they passed through Olympia and continued towards the ocean. Once Grays Harbor was in sight, shifting in her seat she couldn’t hold back a direct and pointed stare. "What in the _world_ are you up to, Jensen?"

Jensen laughed heartily, a touch manic with his nervous excitement – head briefly thrown back, and hand reassuringly squeezing Aubrey’s thigh. "I promise, it’ll be good."

Shaking her head fondly, Aubrey asked, "I’m assuming my folks are in on this in some way, but do we need to stop for supplies?"

"Nah, your dad helped me all day. Supplies are loaded. Been out on the water with you enough times, think I got everything you like to take with. Boat’s ready to go."

"Are Pops and Mom–"

"Just you and me for this one, Bry. They both send their love though. Wished us blue skies and calm seas."

Aubrey looked out and up through the windshield of the rental. "You picked a perfect weekend for this, their wish should be granted. It’s forecasted to be as beautiful as this, at least until Sunday afternoon. Storm’s due to roll in then."

"I figure we’ll head back in early Sunday morning. Shouldn’t get caught up in any of that."

"How far out are we going?" Aubrey asked, a slight smirk to her lips. "Unless that’s part of the secret?"

Jensen smiled back, shrugged. "Thought I’d leave that part up to you. Just get us out on the open water – you, me, and the ocean under a gorgeous sky. Somewhere private."

** _~ ~ ~_ **

TECHNICALLY A YACHT, no one referred to _Winter’s Tale_ as such, the word sounding far too pretentious for Aubrey’s family – even if Peter Carter _was_ a highly regarded surgeon. Aubrey’s folks not much for traveling beyond their own "neck of the woods", they’d venture up to Vancouver now and again, and of course out onto their familiar part of the Pacific. While older, _Winter’s Tale _was kept in pristine condition. Monies which could have been used for lofty vacations over the years, instead put towards maintaining the large vessel – various aunts, uncles, cousins chipping in for their sporadic usage as well.

Aubrey at the helm, she guided them through the harbors out onto the Pacific, casting glances and smiles to Jensen while he prepared dinner on the deck grill. Food cooking, she watched as he began to gather pillows and thick blankets, Aubrey as bemused and curious as she had been seeing the romantic retreat he’d turned one of the bedrooms into below deck. Once finished, the area of the deck Jensen had claimed for his project was nothing short of a love nest.  
Dusk nearly upon them, gold reflecting on the water, Aubrey turned off the engine and dropped anchor.

Smiling, Jensen hummed as Aubrey came up behind him, body pressed against his back and arms wrapping round his chest. "Hungry?"

"Mmmhm, smells incredible. First though, care to fill me in on what anniversary I missed?"

Jensen half-turned in her arms, he looked down at Aubrey, puzzled. "Huh?"

"Well, our birthdays came and went – an exceptional celebration, I might add – and we’re not even close to any holidays that would warrant all of this. Know we have a few different milestones in our relationship that might garner special acknowledgment, though for the life of me I can’t think of anything around this time of year. So, what did I forget?"

Jensen laughed, kissing Aubrey on top of her head. "Didn’t forget anything, sweetheart, this is just…because." Jensen shrugged, deftly ignoring the dubious stink-eye Aubrey was shooting him as she moved and sidled up next to him in front of the grill. "Ready to eat?"

Eyes rolling, Aubrey took the warm baguette Jensen handed off to her, and moved to the table where she gazed at the spread. Lobster tails with clarified butter, mussels steamed in white wine, baby potatoes with rosemary, a simple asparagus salad tossed in Parmesan dressing, and the crusty, herbed bread Aubrey placed on the cloth covered table. Flickering candles, along with a bouquet of what had become _her_ flowers – red roses, mixed with both white and purple calla lilies – adorned the setting in a romantic centerpiece. Aubrey shouldn’t’ve been surprised when Jensen produced a bottle of chilling champagne, placing its bucket of ice on one of the empty seats before gallantly pulling Aubrey’s out for her.

Filling her champagne flute and then taking his own seat, Jensen plated up some of the asparagus salad for the both of them.

"I know you’re up to something, Jensen Ross."

Lips pursing around a grin, Jensen merely lowered his eyes and shook his head, turning his focus to slicing the baguette as he ignored Aubrey’s huff.

"I can’t believe you clarified the butter," she offered, temporarily ceasing her expedition for information.

"Was just a few extra steps. ‘s good?"

Aubrey chewed around a bite of lobster dipped in the warm, golden liquid, eyelids fluttering closed as she nodded slowly. "Mmmhmm."

Jensen chuckled, obviously pleased at Aubrey’s responsiveness to the food as they chatted through the meal – Jensen filling her in on the details of the film he was due to begin end of the month, and Aubrey him on an unknown author she was exceptionally excited about.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

CUDDLED TOGETHER IN the "love nest" and working on their second bottle of champagne – brass lanterns hanging from the surrounding rails casting a warm glow – Jensen jumped up to run below deck, swiftly returning with a pint of Ben & Jerry’s.

"Okay, that’s it. What epic role have you been offered, and how long will you be gone on some gazillion-mile-away location shoot?"

Aubrey outright sulking, dejected eyes and protruding lower-lip, Jensen tossed his head back and laughed, dropping down beside her and thrusting a spoon in front of her pouting face. "No ‘_epic_’ role, though there may be something new in the works, but definitely no far off shoot. Now take this." Jensen waved _Chubby Hubby_ temptation in front of her, snickering when Aubrey snatched it from his hands.

"I _still_ know you’re up to someth–"

"Eat."

"Fine!" Huffing, Aubrey ripped the lid off…and gasped. "Je…Jensen?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is… Is there a ring in my ice cream?"

Jensen leaned in, looking at the vintage ring sticking out from vanilla malt ice cream. "Huh. So it appears there is. Imagine that." Though he managed not to laugh, the slow spreading grin was impossible to contain.

Aubrey whipped her head to the side, staring at Jensen with shock-blown eyes. "Jensen?" his name was whispered, low and reverent.

Plucking the ring from its gooey bed, Jensen took the container from Aubrey’s trembling hands and set it aside, smirking as he sucked the diamonds, sapphires, and platinum relatively clean. Ring held out in offering, and Jensen’s lips parting, before he could utter a single word Aubrey pounced, straddling his lap and attempting to kiss each and every freckle on his face – Jensen barely managing to slide the ring home before flipping Aubrey onto her back and returning her rain of euphoric, if speechless, affection.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

THEY MADE-LOVE UNDER the stars. Crisp, chill air against heated skin. Hands, mouth – fingers – Aubrey brought Jensen to the brink before he kissed his way between generous thighs, sending her over the edge once, twice, three times before he took her. The gentle sway of the ocean in contrast to their impassioned rhythm, Aubrey and Jensen climaxed together, bodies glistening in the silver light of the waxing crescent.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

WARM FOR MID-MAY, the night was still noticeably chilly once they’d ceased making extra body heat. Burrowing them beneath a pile of soft blankets, Jensen drew Aubrey in close to his side. "So. Can I take that as a yes?"

Aubrey turned her head, teeth nipping playfully at the nipple that had been beneath her cheek and setting Jensen to giggle. "I _knew_ you were up to something, you sneaky fucker!" 

Jensen barked a mighty laugh, always getting a kick out of Aubrey cursing.

Pushing up, Aubrey gazed down into Jensen’s eyes, a galaxy of stars reflecting in hazel-green mirth. "_Yes_…it doesn’t seem adequate, you know? But yes. Empathically, irrefutably, undeniably, absolutely, positively, a million times over… **Yes**!"

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

SERIOUS CONVERSATION AT hand, Jensen sat curled up with Aubrey on the sofa in her condo, nervously playing with her fingers. "We could keep things the way they are. Split our time between here and L.A.."

A week before his new film started, and Aubrey tied up with work, Jensen had flown up to Seattle to spend a few days with her. More often than not, with the flexibility of Aubrey’s job, it had been her traveling down to Cali.

Aubrey shook her head, twining her fingers with Jensen’s. "No. Stupid big house with two masters, remember? And although I’m certain you’ll have location shoots now and then, most of the time you’ll be at this studio or that down there. My job however…well, I’m lucky. I already talked to my boss–"

"You _did_!?"

Aubrey chuckled. "You sound so surprised."

"I don’ know, guess I… Oh hell, don’t know what I thought, just didn’t want you to have to leave a job you’ve put your whole life into."

Turning her head, Aubrey kissed Jensen’s scruffy jaw. "And I don’t. The promotion? Yes."

"Aubrey!"

"It’s alright, Jens, honestly. If my life still revolved around my work, that would be one thing. It doesn’t. Not anymore. And I’m more than okay with that. I’ll still be editing, which I love. And, as I was saying before, I’m lucky to have a job with a company that appreciates me as an asset they don’t want to lose. Mostly I’ll be working from home, a couple times a week from the smaller office in L.A., and then once or twice a month I’ll fly back here for meetings."

Taking her face between his hands, Jensen peppered Aubrey’s face in kisses, laughing excitedly. "We’re doing this, we’re really fucking doing this! I can’t believe you’re willing to… Shit!"

"What?!"

"Your parents are going to kill me for taking you away from here."

Aubrey barked a laugh. "Nah. They love you too much. Long as we visit, have them down once we get a place more suitable for company. Besides, you’re the reason the daughter they never thought would get married, is shockingly getting married. Think that gets your head off the chopping block."

"Hmm." Jensen nodded, accepting, yet his lips pursed in the exaggerated way they were sometimes inclined to do when he was thinking. "Speaking of houses… Are you going to be okay moving into _Casa Padackles_? Or…"

"Do _you_ want to move? I mean, either way, eventually…"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely. Stupid big house with two masters is end game, guess maybe I was just hoping, for now at least…"

"We’d have to hyphenate it. _Casa Padackles-Carter_. Or _Carter-Padackles_…"

Jensen snorted, then frowned. "Shit, it’s too much of a bachelor pad, isn’t it? Maybe…"

Aubrey had to stop and laugh at the back and forth trailing off they were caught up in. "I think this is the most tip-toeing around a subject you and I have ever done, and we’ve had some intense conversations!"

Jensen laughed as well. "So stupid. But, then again, this is a seriously big step we’re taking."

"It is," Aubrey agreed. "Though I think once everything’s decided it won’t seem quite the deal we’ve made it out to be. I like your and Jared’s house, and as long as you are both okay with me melding some of my things in with yours, I’m perfectly fine with putting most of my belongings in storage for now."

"You know we have a massive, mostly empty, storage room in the basement, right?"

"Of that I was not aware. Even better though."

"Awesome. Okay, so what do you think, time wise? Filming starts next week, figure about seven to ten weeks before we wrap that up. Not that you can’t move in before, just I might be–"

"Distracted? Exhausted? Believe me, Jens, in our time together I’ve picked-up quite a lot about the ins and outs of your work. And no matter how smoothly things go with me moving in, and the actual move, it will be a major event and change. I don’t want you to have to be concerned about that while you’re working. I’ll be in my current position at work for the next four weeks, and I’ve got a whole condo to pack. If you’re in agreement, I say we keep the actual move on hold until you’re done filming. Once my job switches over, I’ll simply go back and forth as I have been until then."

Whole of his body going lax against Aubrey’s, Jensen exhaled heavily. "Fuck I love you, Aubrey Carter."

"Fucking love you too, Jensen Ackles."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

DOOR BARELY CLOSED behind her, Liza was in tears before her overnight bag even hit the floor – Aubrey swooping in and wrapping her longest, dearest friend in a fierce hug.

"So stinkin’ _happy_ for you, Auby girl, you know I am."

"I know, Li, I do." And she did. Just as she knew Liza was equally heartsick over her impending move. "We will FaceTime, constantly. I’ll be up here two, three times a month for work, and we’ll have our ‘girl’s night sleepovers’ in some super swanky hotel when I am. _And_ I’m only a three-hour plane ride south. Jensen’s already insisted on covering your airfare whenever you want to come down and visit, and I say we absolutely take him up on that _at least_ once a month!"

Liza laughed, pulling back as she sniffled, swiping at her own tears before reaching out and gently brushing away the ones on Aubrey’s cheeks.

Taking Liza by the hand, Aubrey led her to the sofa where they both dropped down. "This isn’t good-bye. We’re going to call and text like we always do. And though not as often, we **_will_** still see each other."

"I get that, it’s just… I knew things would change, eventually. Aiden will finally get his sorry marriage-phobic ass down on one knee and we’ll have a couple of rugrats. Which, damn if your man proposing doesn’t have my man nervous as a cat in a room fulla rockers, hah! Anyway, girl, you know I hoped the same for you, though was startin’ to figure it’d more likely be one big promotion after another claiming more and more of your time. But never _once_, Auby, did I imagine you’d move away. Even when things started gettin’ so serious between you and Jensen, don’t know why it didn’t occur to me then. And to think…"

"What?" Aubrey prodded when Liza didn’t go on.

"When I entered you in that contest…" Liza shook her head.

"Do you regret it?"

Liza huffed. "Seein’ the way you’ve turned that lovesick fool inside out? Turned one Jensen Ackles, eternal bachelor, from his man-whoring ways? Seein’ how stupid in-love you are with him and him with you, and knowing he treats you like… Like I always wanted for you, Auby. Like you _deserve_. Do I regret it? Girl, not for one damn minute."

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

TWO TEARFUL PARENTS were left distraught their girl was moving so far away, yet overjoyed as to the reason. 

Three "Going Away" parties were had: Work, despite the fact Aubrey would still be returning a couple times a month. Family, with Jensen, Jared, and Liza and Aiden all in attendance as well. And the final ‘girl’s night sleepover’ with Liza.

One job transition was rather effortlessly made. 

Four weeks of endless commuting as Aubrey finalized things in Seattle, and began others in L.A., flew by – near literally with all the time she spent flying from one location to the other. 

A dozen or more magazines and tabloids featuring breaking news of the engagement on their covers, the first nearly-exclusive interview went to People. While Aubrey’d taken the interview portion in stride, all composure had been lost when faced with the photo shoot. A literal nervous wreck, Jensen had called several timeouts to calm her. The only other interview, thankfully a much more relaxed affair, went to Aubrey’s hometown paper. Aubrey’s cousin Harper, a reporter with The Daily World, had been thrilled when Aubrey and Jensen accepted her request. She’d also been perfectly pleased to run a photo of the happy couple from Jensen’s camera roll – thusly no photo shoot required. 

One condo was packed and up for sale. Yet another cousin, Kurt, a Realtor, promised to take care of everything and get Aubrey a good price. 

Five months to plan one semi-low-key (well, just not _OVER_ the top) October 21st wedding, the days and weeks were already slipping away far too quickly. When talk of dates had been broached, Jensen and Aubrey readily agreed neither wanted a lengthy engagement. Further perusing their calendars, October had given them both pause. With sappy smiles and a giddy kiss, it was decided. While it didn’t leave them much time to plan and prepare, getting married on the second anniversary of their first date (PR stunt it had been intended aside) was too perfectly fitting and romantic.

One action-thriller – promising to be a blockbuster hit – was wrapped. 

And last, though certainly not least, a 1,149 mile, or thereabouts, move from Seattle, Washington to Malibu, California was made.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

WHICH, SAID MOVE went off without a hitch. Well…mostly.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

AS IT WAS, Aubrey’s Uncle Marty operated a family owned moving company. Local to the state, occasionally surrounding ones, he was more than happy to make the exception. Daughter Margie, assistant manger of the business, and fresh-faced son Billy, home from college for the weekend, were recruited to help and make the straight-through eighteen-hour drive. 

Aubrey’s folks, various family members, Liza and Aiden, they were all making short work of the loading, everything going smoothly…until Jensen, along with Jared, arrived. Competent, out to prove himself, young Billy became a stammering, bumbling idiot, fanboying over a bemused and flustered Jensen – Jensen trying his damnedest to take it in stride.  
Aubrey had slowly though steadily begun to adjust and accept the phenomenon. Fans rendered speechless, quivering, barely functional swooning husks in Jensen’s presence. _Not_ that he didn't set her own heart aflutter. With "_that_" look could send a heated swooping sensation through her belly. Still, it was different between them. Always had been. A deeper innate connection and appreciation, respectful. Albeit with a near constant undercurrent of sensual desire.  
Beyond keeping Billy from the breakables, endless innocent ribbing was had – Billy and Jensen equally red-faced by the time the truck was loaded and Aubrey was making her final round of hugs.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

AND THEN THERE was Hobo, the stowaway kitten.  
Amidst the unloading, Margie discovered him. A bag of skin and bones covered in orange and white matted fluff, the tiny kitten cowered from everyone until a giant Jared rushed forward onto the van. Looming amid the boxes and carefully padded furniture, a mournful coo, "Oh, _baby_!" had the terrified thing running into massive human paws. Promptly scooped up and tucked in protectively against his chest, Jared cuddled and kissed the mewing kitten – dirt and ick, and probably fleas, be damned. None of them had a clue how it managed to sneak onto the moving van without anyone in their none-too-small gathering noticing, each of them on the California end stunned – though relieved – the little guy had survived the trek. One look at Jared marching into the house to clean and feed the poor kitten, everyone knew the Malibu home was gaining not one, but two new inhabitants from Seattle.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

IT WAS BAFFLING how nine weeks could fly by.

** _~XoX~_ **

IT WAS EVEN more bewildering how swiftly, and easily – despite the chaos of frenzied wedding planning – two and a half months of settling in had passed.

The bulk of her possessions neatly organized and stored in the basement, Aubrey had gradually and considerately added some of her belongings through the house. Artwork, plants, favorite decorative items, and some random furnishings - including two bookcases which, all agreed, were a nice addition to the den.

A second guest bedroom was given up to Aubrey’s office without debate, and at Jared’s insistence his and Jensen’s bedrooms were traded. A non-issue when they’d purchased the house some eighteen years prior, Jared had ended up with the master. Both rooms had their own bath, though the master’s was larger with double sinks and an enclosed toilet. The master also had the custom walk-in closet.   
While Aubrey had still been tied up in Seattle, and Jensen in NYC for a week long location shoot, Jared had rallied friends to come over and help him make the switch.  
Tired and crabby when he’d returned home, Jensen had stumbled into his _former_ bedroom and yelled out, "What the fuck?!" – Jared having easily shrugged with a matter-of-fact, "You two need the extra space." Jensen shrugging back, he’d proceeded to face-plant into Jared’s bed, sleeping for five hours before tracking him down in his office and wrapping him in a fierce and grateful hug.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

JARED PASSED THE basket of homemade garlic bread to Jensen, the both of them along with Aubrey sitting together at the dinner table. Aubrey’s table, in fact. The one they’d unanimously decided, a few days after she’d moved in, they liked better than Jensen and Jared’s. Between the three of them, with some muscle and sweat, they’d made the swap…and additions: the ornate, vintage-meets-modern area rug Aubrey’d kept beneath the table rolled out; the antique rosewood table and chairs – seats and backs upholstered in a moss-green floral velvet – centered and arranged; and spots made for the intricately carved matching hutch and mirrored buffet. While most of the decor in the home leant towards modern, the Art Deco pieces worked perfectly in the space.  
It had been over two months since she’d moved in, and any reservations Jared had quietly kept to himself had been put to rest. He didn’t simply not mind having her there, he enjoyed it. "So, am I the only one who thinks this is weird?"

Jensen and Aubrey both started at Jared’s question, confused if their tandem responses were anything to go by.

"Um, the garlic bread?" Aubrey asked, sniffing the basket Jensen had just handed off to her.

"What? Eating a homemade dinner?" Jensen posed, words mingling with Aubrey’s.

Jared snorted. "No, not this specifically, just…the three of us? How easy it’s been with Aubrey here? I mean, I know we had plenty of test runs. A few days here, a couple weeks there, never any problems. And don’t get me wrong, not complaining, guess I’m just surprised it’s gone so smoothly."

"I could start dragging you by your ear into the downstairs bathroom every time you leave the toilet seat up, if you’d like?" Aubrey shrugged, obviously struggling not to crack a grin.

"I’ll second that shit," Jensen piped in. "Keep catching the damn cat in there drinking outta the bowl. ‘s gross, man."

"He’s not a cat," Jared huffed, "Hobo’s still a _baby_. He’s learning. I’ll agree with you though, plus it can’t be healthy for him. I’ll make sure I start closing the lid. Mine too."

"Well, so much for our first knock-down, drag-out fight." Aubrey didn’t even attempt to keep the sarcastic smile from her face, eyes twinkling as she stared warmly at Jared.

Jared grinned back, rolling his eyes. "Oh shush!"

Jensen cackled, stabbing at his warm and gooey lasagna and shoveling a forkful into his happily smiling face.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **


	11. Chapter 11

** _Chapter 11_ **

**Four Months Earlier**

"YOU WANT A destination wedding on the beach. I saw the sites open on your laptop, the pages paper-clipped in the bridal magazines. Plus," Jensen continued, "Liza confirmed it. It's settled."

"No, it's not. It was only one of many ideas, and until I know what _you_ want, nothing is settled. That's rather the whole point of talking about this."

"I want what you want, it's your wedding."

Eyebrows arched high, Aubrey stared at Jensen, dumbfounded. "_Excuse me_?"

"What?"

"As I have no intention of my father walking me down an isle – of any sort – in order for me to make vows to myself, I was under the impression this is meant to be _our_ wedding, Jensen. You and I. Me and thee. The _two_ of us."

"Look, isn't this supposed to be a chick thing? Why not just plan it with your mom and Liza? Maybe your sister? Heck, call _my_ sister! I'm good with whatever you decide."

Hands on her hips, Aubrey outright glared at Jensen in frustrated disgust. "Fine. How about I call Piper? We can let _her_ plan it and put The Royal Family to shame," Aubrey paused, nostrils flaring in a rare display of genuine anger. "Or, perhaps, better yet… Yes, I know exactly what we’ll do. Simply go down to the courthouse. No muss, no fuss."

"_What_?!"

"If you have no interest in helping to make this a special day for the both of us, together, I can't see the point in anything else."

"You do realize most women would be thrilled, right? Take the credit card and go nuts? Just tell me what to wear, where to be, and enjoy their dream wedding?"

"One, I'm not most women. I thought we'd long ago established that. Two, **I don't _have_ a dream wedding**!" Aubrey fumed. "I never thought I'd even _get_ married. And you know I'm not one to daydream. If I want to get lost in fantasy–"

"You'll read a book."

"Exactly!"

"It's stupid," Jensen mumbled under his breath.

"_What_ did you just say to me?" Aubrey’s eyes went to dangerous slits. "Did you actually call–"

"No! Shit, no, Bry, that's not… You're gonna laugh."

"Not especially feeling up for a good chuckle right now, Jensen."

"Yeah, well, most guys don't daydream about their weddings, okay? Even if it was only once…maybe twice."

"Fairly certain most men don't snuggle on the sofa with their platonic male partner, in their skivvies, eating Lucky Charms, while watching Saturday morning cartoons either. Your macho indignation is invalid."

"I hate you," Jensen groused sullenly.

"You love me, now spill."

"I want a stupid barn wedding, alright! Ever since I made that ridiculous rom-com with Sandra, and I thought, yeah, it'd be kinda cool. Not that I ever planned on _actually_ getting married, still. And then when I was livin' with Jules, helping out on the ranch, let myself imagine it a couple times, what it'd be like."

"Huh. A barn wedding. I remember that part of the movie, which by the way wasn't ridiculous. Not that I have much to compare it to, still it seemed funny and cute. Anyway, the whole rustic, _not _country-western mind you, barn theme, I thought it was rather…"

"Stupid."

"Nice. Beautiful really."

"You're humoring me."

"Jensen Ross Ackles, I swear, when the _hell_ have I ever '_humored_'' you?"

"Uhhh…"

"Exactly! Now, do you think your sister would be up for it? Not that she'd have to do anything beyond agreeing to let us hold it there. I’d hate to put her on the spot, what with the time crunch and all, but–"

"Aubrey."

"Jensen," Aubrey huffed back, exasperated.

Jensen snorted.

Casually rolling himself around the door frame from where he'd been unseen, Jared grinned. "So having the wedding at the ranch, then. I like it. Guests, even the wedding party, can arrive by hayrack ride. It'll be a hoot. Oh, and by the way, you two are adorable when you fight. Surprisingly louder when you make up though."

Aubrey promptly turning several shades of deep scarlet, Jensen lobbed a throw pillow at Jared's head – Jared laughing and ducking it easily before popping a grape into his mouth from the bowl he carried.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

** _October 21st, 2021_ **

STORMING THROUGH THE backdoor of the house, Jensen barreled his way through until he was outside his sister's master bedroom – commandeered as the bridal perpetration room for the day. Ignoring Liza standing there with her arms crossed, he pounded on the door. "Bry, let me in."

"No," came back through the locked door.

"You really thought that would work?" Liza snarked, smug. "She won't even let _me_ in."

"Yeah, well, she's not marrying you."

Liza snorted. "Not sure she's marrying you either, buddy."

For liking one another, and getting along well enough, at times Jensen and Liza had the strangest passive-aggressive exchanges between them – never failing to amuse Aubrey when she noticed. 

The current crisis was far from amusing. 

Growling, Jensen banged on the door again. "Don't make me get the tools out, you know I will." Still no response, Jensen gentled his voice, leaning his forehead against the door. "Just, Aubrey, come on. Tell me what this is about."

The door opening the barest sliver, Aubrey's nose poking out, she couldn't meet Jensen's eyes. "Tell me I'm not merely the vagina Jared doesn't have."

Completely floored by Aubrey's words, Jensen balked, hardly registering the low whistle coming from Liza.

"Daaamn, boy. Good luck with that one. I'mma go do…something. Auby, baby?" Liza called out. "Got my cell if you need me, girl." A quick pat to Jensen's shoulder and she left the two alone.

Taking a deep breath to compose (as well as brace) himself, Jensen gingerly pushed the door open enough to enter the room, closing and relocking it behind him. The last thing they needed was interrupted for this.

Aubrey was across the room, turned away from him and staring out the window. He could see the bottom of her silk gown below the robe she was wearing, hair a dazzling array of barrel curls and braids, baby’s-breath and vintage hair clips.

"I…I didn't think you were jealous. Know I never asked, but only because I trust you to come to me with things on your own."

"I'm not, jealous."

"But then–"

"Though, sometimes I think I should be. Like something's wrong with me _because_ I'm not. And every time, I chastise myself for making something out of nothing. For questioning the normalcy of it when I've always been one to be and let be, social norms be damned."

"I wish you would've talked to me about this, Bry. Before now."

"I should have. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just… I guess if what you're telling me is you're _not_ really jealous, I'm not sure…" Jensen shrugged, though Aubrey couldn't see it, and dropped down on the end of his sister's bed.

"Chalk it up to all of the 'cold feet' jokes, I suppose? And suddenly all I could think about was how if you and Jared _had_ been able to 'go gay' for each other, I wouldn't be here."

"That's… You know what? Fair enough. You're right. But, we couldn't. And you **_are_** here. And… You've gotta know this, Aubrey, but if you need to hear it… All the women I fucked before you came along? _They_ were, as you put it, ‘the vaginas Jared doesn't have’. And you also know that's how I thought it would always go. Random hook-ups, fly-by-night relationships, and a lot of porn along with my own left hand." Jensen stood, slowly making his way to Aubrey and gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "Then you came along. Hit me like a fucking bolt of lightening – out of nowhere, shocking – and changed my life."

"Jensen," Aubrey whispered, voice shaky.

"I'm going to say something. And…and it might mean you calling this entire thing off, which… I won't let myself regret saying it, but if you're not okay with it, it'll gut me."

"You don't–"

"I do. I love you, Aubrey. Love you more than I _ever_ thought I possibly could, because I love you just as much as I love Jared. But," Jensen swallowed hard against the growing constriction in his throat, "even though I thought you understood, I need to make sure you get that I love you _both_ equally. Probably kinda like how someone loves their spouse _and_ their kids, equal yet different. And, fuck, I'd hoped…I _though–_" Jensen's voiced cracked on the last word, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Swiftly turning, Aubrey wrapped her arms around Jensen's waist and buried her face against his chest. "I'm sorry, Jensen. So, _so_, very sorry."

Crying openly, Jensen struggled to speak, "It's…'s alright. Jared warned me it was too much to ask of anyone, and he was–"

"Wait, _what_?" Aubrey drew back, equally tear filled eyes staring up into Jensen's. "No, Jensen, _no_! It _wasn't_ too much! I'm not sorry because I… No! I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, and Jared. I'm sorry I let a positively absurd insecurity get to me. Today of all days! I'm sorry if I made you feel that loving Jared the way you do is wrong. It's not. It may be different, but different isn’t synonymous with bad, and I'm okay with different. I'm okay with you and Jared, and us, and the three of us!"

"Are, are you su–"

"That first time I stayed over. When you were honest with me about the bond you two share, and I _didn't_ propose, I imagined it, Jens. Us, you and I, married. Sharing a home – our lives – with Jared. You and I having children, you and Jared chasing after them. Raising our kids to understand it's alright for men to be affectionate with one another, breaking away from society’s sexist 'norms' of how men should be. Jared maybe one day finding someone who also didn't feel it was too much to ask, that different could be _good_…amazing even."

Elated with relief – and love – Jensen pulled Aubrey into him by her biceps, fervently kissing every inch of her face. "Marry me."

"Yes! A million times over, yes!"

** _~XoX~_ **

JARED HAD INSISTED on security. A dozen or so "overzealous" fans with boundary issues making their way to the ranch, his call proved to be a wise necessity. The people he’d hired being consummate professionals, the matter was handled posthaste without disturbing the wedding party or the guests.

The uninvited fan’s wedding crashing intentions thwarted, as well as Aubrey’s meltdown crisis put to right, it truly was a beautiful ceremony. 

Before their chosen decorator had transformed the massive old barn into a fantasy of fairy lights, flowers, autumn foliage, and shimmery ribbons, Jensen had sent in engineers to make sure the 150-year-old building was structurally sound. "Nothing like having umpteen-tons of old barn collapsing on your hundred or so guests to make a wedding memorable," Jared had quipped amid the weeks of wedding planning, having sent Jensen animatedly scrambling from the sofa to search the Web and place the calls.  
The glorious gray structure was perfect, except for being all the way – the _long_ way – to the rear of Julie's horse ranch. It had been Jared again who'd prompted the solution, his original joke of guests arriving by hayrack ride turning out to be rather brilliant and fun.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

LATE OCTOBER, LOW-70's and sunny, the weather for the afternoon into evening event couldn't have been more ideal. The sunlight playing on the sprawling oaks surrounding the barn, and the abutting mountains of the Los Padres National Park offering scattered bursts of fall color, it made for a picturesque setting.

The Carters; Jensen's surrogate family, The Padalecki clan, who all adored Aubrey and had accepted her as one of their own by the third get-together Jensen and Jared had taken her to; assorted friends; co-workers; and more than a few celebrities, and big-wig producers, were in attendance. The dark, cavernous barn lit by the faint light from the open double doors at each end, along with hundreds of tiny, clear and orange twinkling lights, they all watched as Aubrey's proud and beaming father walked her down the path of colorful autumn leaves to Jensen – waiting with his guitar.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

AUBREY WAS A vision, Jensen taking the offered handkerchief when Jared knocked into his shoulder from behind and handed it to him. Her make-up retouched from the earlier tears (certain to be ruined by more before the ceremony was over), and hair once again perfect from where he'd mussed it amid his rain of kisses, together with _the_ dress she looked…ethereal. 

_The_ dress. So much frustration. Endless e-mails and phone calls, and two months into the search for her ideal vintage wedding gown, Aubrey's brave front (in the face of first-world, highly privileged adversity) had been waning. Hating to see her discouraged, Jensen had made calls and used his connections, eventually finding a sought-after designer willing to meet with them. Resigned, Aubrey’d been disappointed but grateful. And then, like a period garb fairy godmother, of all people it had been Mama Padalecki to the rescue. Jared having mentioned Aubrey's wedding attire plight, the woman had scoured her attic – and promptly wrapped up the item she'd found, packed an overnight bag, and made the six-hour drive down to Malibu. Aubrey had outright sobbed when Mama Padalecki presented her with the dress. All of Jared’s sisters and sisters-in-law having opted for modern gowns, his mother'd given her heartfelt and joyful blessing for Aubrey to wear it. Intricate pearl and rhinestone beading stitched into the sheer cap sleeves and overlay of the white satin gown, it had been Mama Padalecki's grandmother's – hand sewn for the woman's generous curves by her future sister-in-law in 1923. It had fit Aubrey as if it were made for her.

Of course having seen the dress when Jared’s mother had brought it, Jensen even then being rather impressed, he had no words for the way Aubrey looked in it – walking towards him, standing there, his to love and cherish. Aubrey’s father kissing her cheek before patting him on the shoulder, Jensen’s heart soared.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

AUBREY’S STUNNING BOUQUET of red and rust roses, white and amethyst calla lilies, bittersweet, and vining fall foliage handed off to Liza, Aubrey muttered under her breath, "You’re going to make me cry, aren't you?"

Chuckling, Jensen nodded, swiping at his own eyes before he began to strum his guitar. Singing the words to _Stay_, Jensen barely managed to keep his voice from cracking. 

Aubrey, chocked up enough for the both of them, eagerly took the handkerchief Liza handed her. Her make-up didn’t stand a chance.

Once finished, guitar barely passed off to Jared, the entire barn rang with laughter as the officiant eased Aubrey and Jensen apart from their embrace and lip-lock. "We're not quite there yet, you two."

Mutually muttering their apologies to the woman, Jensen and Aubrey stepped apart, though barely. 

Handfasting infinity knot ceremony performed, personal vows spoken and made, unity candle lit, and rings exchanged, the officiant at last presented them as husband and wife. "_Now_, you may ki–"

Laughter, as well as cheers and hoots, filled the barn as Jensen and Aubrey rushed to embrace one another and kiss. 

"Oh, well, there you go! Let the kissing proceed!"

Smiling giddily amid their continued press of lips, Jensen situated Aubrey in his arms and dipped her – Jared and Liza both making catcalls.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

WHILE THE CEREMONY had taken place inside the barn, the area outside had been set up with tables and chairs. There were also three separate buffet stations, for guests to pick-and-choose and eat freely as they pleased. Liberal waitstaff roamed between the tables, readily assisting with most needs as well as taking and filling drink orders. Dusk setting in, identical strands of clear and orange lights to those in the barn lit up the surrounding oak trees and fences – more practical though decorative light stands illuminating the buffet stations. Not too far off, candles floated in the small pond, reflections of the flames dancing on the water.

The barn cleared as guests mingled and dined outside, a crew moved in to transform the interior: two fully stocked bars either side, along with tables and chairs framing a makeshift dance floor.

Thrumming with manic euphoric energy, Aubrey and Jensen wandered amongst their guests, laughing and drinking and welcoming the onslaught of congratulations. Eventually taking their turn at the buffets, plates laden with aromatic food, they made their way to the designated "Bride & Groom" table – stomachs filled amid a steady stream of more congratulations and excited chatter of honeymoon plans and wedded bliss to come.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

DURING THE PLANNING, after the theme and location debacle had been settled, and the dress "_crisis_" had been resolved, all else had fallen into place. Mostly. The couple’s third quandary being the one which found them with a total of four cakes at their wedding. _Four_. Though it hadn’t been planned, it worked out perfectly for three of the cakes to be used as centerpiece displays on each of the buffet tables. All three decorated with fall leaves, between them they celebrated the Autumn season with their edible imitations of nature: round, intricately sculpted wood slices, the bark stunningly realistic; a rice cereal treat and fondant bushel basket overflowing with marzipan apples; and a rotund and delightful pumpkin. A total of twelve tiers of various scrumptious flavors of cake, "J + A" centered in a heart was respectively carved, piped, and stenciled onto a tier of all three.  
The final of the cakes was featured at the "Bride & Groom" table. Three tiers of round, lace-stenciled cakes, topped with shimmery chocolate ganache scalloped and dripping over the edges. The two tiers between the three were perfect cake clones of fat carving pumpkins. And adorning each layer were frosting and fondant replicas of the flowers in Aubrey’s bouquet. The five-tiered display of elegance and autumn whimsy was sliced into with a roar of cheers. An orchestra of laughter followed, Jensen and Aubrey smashing double bourbon – bourbon vanilla cake with bourbon raspberry filling – pieces into each other's faces. More kissing than eating, the newlyweds joined in the laughter as they nibbled and licked the sumptuous morsels from one another’s lips, chins, cheeks…and noses.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

NIGHT FALLING ON the celebration, the full and golden Hunter’s Moon, along with the light of countless stars, shone down.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

BUFFETS STILL DRAWING sporadic hungry guests, cakes being sliced and plated, canapes ready to be served inside the barn, and liquor flowing freely, everyone was well fed with many making the merry crossing from tipsy to lit.

Musician friends who’d been rotating on a small stage gave way to a DJ inside the barn – some of the guests taking the cue to make their farewells, while others followed the music to carry on with the festivities.

Microphone in hand, Jared called for everyone’s attention. Silence settling, champagne corks began to audibly _pop_, one after another, around the barn – glasses promptly being filled and Jared raising his for the first toast.

Liza followed suit, then Julie, a joint toast from Aubrey’s parents finishing things off. All of them in turn offered hilarious (often embarrassing) anecdotes, wise (and ridiculous) pearls of wisdom, and heartfelt words of love to the joyous couple.

Reclaiming the microphone, Jared once again took the floor and raised a refreshed champagne flute. "It is my privilege to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Carter-Ackles, for their first dance as husband and wife!"

Their musician friends gathering to collaborate for Aubrey and Jensen’s song before the DJ took back over, the first chords mingled with surprised rumblings at Jared’s unerring declaration of their combined surnames.

Neither of them phased by the curious murmurs, Jensen took Aubrey’s hand and led her to the dance floor.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

AUBREY AND JENSEN enjoying the dance lessons they’d kept up on when time could be found, the decision to hire a choreographer for the big day had seemed like it could make for a memorable adventure. Tiredly overdone, perhaps, but still fun. They’d practiced for weeks. Months. Getting the steps down in sweats and workout gear – perfecting them in the shoes and simplified "mock-ups" of the wedding attire they’d be wearing for _the dance_.

When the extended instrumental intro the musicians were playing melded with the piped-in tones of David Bowie’s distinctive and enchanting voice – the singers merely providing live harmony – Aubrey and Jensen began their dance as the first lyrics to _As the World Falls Down_ were sung.  
Lost in the ethereal music and each other, the way their bodies moved in perfect synchronicity, Jensen and Aubrey had all but forgotten their gathered guests until the applause, coos, and catcalls rang out through the barn.  
Kissing a suddenly crimson Aubrey before she ducked her face into the hollow of his throat, Jensen wrapped his arms around her and hollered out for everyone to join them on the dance floor.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

ONCE AUBREY’S GARTER belt was removed (Jensen using his _teeth_, no less!) and flung by the intoxicated groom with a boisterous, "Come and get it, _suckers_!" – poor Aiden left dumbstruck by the lacy thing landing to dangle in the spikes of his hair. And once Aubrey had tossed her bouquet, giddy and teasing until a growly, "I know your ticklish spots, Auby girl, throw the damn thing already." had her hurtling it blindly overhead with all her might – Jensen rushing to keep Aubrey from toppling backwards as Liza held ground and raised a single arm to catch the prize mid-air. Once the food was all eaten, the revelers were exhausted, and the goody bags of wedding favors and slices of wrapped cake were gathered, with the full moon riding high in the near cloudless sky, the celebration with family and friends finally wound down to an end.

** _~ ~ ~_ **

JARED HAD LED the brigade in decorating the hay wagon Jensen was lifting Aubrey into. Streamers, cans, bells, the obligatory "Just Married" banner hanging down in the rear. Thankfully there weren't _too many_ kids left in attendance to ask potentially befuddled and irate parents about the dangling garter belts, fuzzy handcuffs, and condoms.

"The condoms are only for show!" Jared hollered as they rode off. "I expect to be on my way to being the most awesomest uncle ever by the time you get back!"

Several shades of red, Aubrey _still_ threw her head back and roared with laughter along with Jensen.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

AUBREY’S WORK AT a lull, allowing her to do what little she needed to solely from her laptop, and Jensen between projects, he’d suggested a six-week destination honeymoon. Two weeks in Paris, another week each in London and Greece, ending with two weeks in Sri Lanka. Aubrey had thought it absurdly extravagant, yet the adventurer in her couldn't say no.

** _~XoX~_ **

KNOWING THEY'D BE exhausted after the wedding, Jensen and Aubrey had opted for a brief intermission of sorts between the wedding and honeymoon. 

The celebration lasting well beyond midnight for them and a good third of their guests, the following two-hour limo ride – from Julie's ranch to the Millennium Biltmore (they couldn't think of a more fitting place) – was filled with lazy kisses and talk of the evening's highlights. 

Barely stripped of their wedding attire, they'd tumbled into bed together…and promptly fallen asleep. The softly snoring bride wrapped in her slightly drooling husband’s arms. 

They slept until noon, consummating their union with sleepy, barely awake, unhurried love-making. Their afternoon then spent eating order-in Chinese, and a shared pint of _Cherry Garcia_… In bed. Naked. And when evening set in, the newlyweds indulged in a long nap before a "quickie" in the shower – refreshed, sated, and ready by nine o’clock for a car to take them to the airport.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

"GETTIN’ LONELY OUT here, Bry." Jensen stood in the doorway of the terrace, idly scratching along the light trail of hair beneath his navel. The air crisp, the moon a generous and golden waning gibbous, he looked out over the historic "_City of Love_" from the Opéra Suite of the Ritz Paris hotel, the gilded facade of the Opéra Garnier in the distance.

"So," Aubrey started, finally emerging from the bathroom, "not that our wedding night wasn't wonderful in its own right, I thought, well…"

Jensen turned around, distance between his eyebrows and jaw suddenly sharply increased. "Holy Shit!" Black lace and wine brocade corset, black thigh-high stockings, and…Jensen was hard before his eyes even got to the black heels.

"I could say the same, you realize? I don't think I'll ever get over looking at you. No frills required. Simply you. Though, the scruff? The moonlight making your skin glow… How is it you're mine, Jensen?"

"Guess maybe my luck rubbed off on you," Jensen offered, meeting Aubrey in the center of the suite bedroom, "since I count myself lucky every damn day I have you – ‘no frills required’ – in it."

Accepting Jensen's soft kiss, Aubrey smiled up at him. "Just so you know, when it's for you, and myself, no concerns over anyone else to impress, I enjoy it. The frills that is."

"And for that I am grateful, because hot damn, sweetheart, you look…" Jensen stepped back, just enough to once again fully take in the view of his _wife_.

Aubrey gave her hair a little toss, loose curls tumbling over her shoulders, tips of her dark hair resting on the shelf of her ample breasts being pushed up by her strapless corset. "You like?" she asked cheekily.

"Oh, baby, you don't even know…"

Reaching forward brazenly, fingers delving down beneath the waistband of Jensen's black silk sleep pants, Aubrey chuckled. "Think I might have some idea."

"Like to give you a better one."

"Why, Mr. Ackles, the salacious things you do suggest," Aubrey teased, batting her eyelashes dramatically.

Jensen chuckled against her neck, nose nuzzling behind her ear. "Says the woman whose hand's wrapped around my dick, Ms. Carter."

Aubrey gave Jensen a tap on the nose, followed by a quick _bop_ to her own. "Actually, _Mrs_. Carter-_Ackles_, if you please… And I stand corrected myself, _Mr_. Carter-Ackles."

"Mrs. … _and_ Mr. …Carter-Ackles," Jensen echoed back, slowly, savoring the words as they passed his lips. "_Fuck_ I like the sound of that," he declared, sweeping Aubrey up into his arms and sending her into a fit of giggles.  
Walking over to the bed, he laid her out on top of the plush bedspread. Standing there, drinking in the wanton vision she made, Jensen pushed down his sleep pants and kicked free of them – Cheshire Cat grin on his lips as he caught Aubrey’s sharp inhale of breath, watched the rise and fall of her cleavage quicken.

"No," Aubrey shook her head slowly, "never going to get over it. _Beautiful_."

Feeling himself blush, Jensen simply gave Aubrey a wink before moving to the end of the bed. Climbing on, Jensen crawled up the mattress.

"Ummm…"

Jensen paused, cocking his head and kneeling the second he saw Aubrey's lower lip disappear between her teeth. "_Yesss_?" he drew out the word, being silly in defiance of the sudden tension.

"It's, uh, not a problem. Not…not really." Stretching over, Aubrey pulled something from the nightstand and tossed it onto the bed.

It was Jensen's turn to stammer. "Uhhh…condoms?"

"You know how a few days ago I finally finished taking those antibiotics for that annoying ear infection, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And you know I've been using a diaphragm for back-up, intending to for another few days yet, yes?"

"Yesss. Still with ya, so what am I missing?"

"Well, that would be how your new bride went and…" Aubrey huffed, obviously frustrated and embarrassed. "Of all the dammed things I could have left at the hotel…"

Jensen struggled not to crack a smile. "Bry, you didn't?"

"I did. I absolutely did. The maid found it. Thankfully turned it in to my favorite night clerk–"

"Amy? Tiny little thing, looks like a pixie? Sweet as hell?"

"That would be the one. Adore her. Anyway, she sent me off an e-mail, said she'd discreetly send it to the house. I thanked her profusely, of course, but that still means…well. Thus, I bought the condoms at the airport. I am so sorry, Jens!"

Rushing further up the bed until he could drop down beside Aubrey and scoop her into his arms, Jensen finally allowed himself to laugh. "Stop! Nothing to be sorry about! Sure I hate the annoying suckers, but not like I haven't used 'em before. Not like we haven't."

"True. I feel bad though. Both of us relieved when we didn't have to use them anymore, and of all the times we need to…" Aubrey huffed once again.

"Well, you know…" Jensen hesitated, thinking carefully before he continued.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know, was just kinda thinking, we don't exactly _need_ to use them."

"Oh, no. Where I'm at in my cycle right now? We really do."

Taking Aubrey's chin between his fingers, Jensen looked into her eyes. "_Do_ we?"

Eyes searching Jensen's wildly, Aubrey stammered, "Jensen, are…are you…" before slamming her mouth shut – only to have it burst open a moment later. "I'd get as big as a car, you know!"

Jensen barked a laugh, promptly kissing Aubrey on the nose. "You'll gain as much as your body needs to, and you'll be fucking gorgeous doin' it."

Aubrey stared at Jensen, dubious. "Lest anyone should question your Oscar worthy acting abilities, see this moment."

Chuckling, Jensen went on, "Your ankles will also swell, you'll be puking at the drop of a hat, and then there's the hemorrhoids…and I'll love you more than I possibly thought I could because of it all."  
Sentiment of love missed if the expression of gaping horror on Aubrey's face was anything to go by, Jensen shrugged. "Julie had a habit of sharing the joys – and gripes – of pregnancy with me. Even dragged me into the delivery room for Faith's birth when Tom couldn’t be there. Most terrifying, disgusting, and miraculous thing I've ever experienced, and, I don't know what it is, Bry, but gettin' hitched? Maybe Jared's send off joke? Couldn't tell ya, but this little mishap… Know we talked about kids in the abstract, but suddenly I just know I want that experience with you, and everything that comes with it. Doesn't have to be now, if you aren't ready, but someday at least."

Intense gaze locked with Jensen’s, searching the depths of his eyes yet again, Aubrey finally flopped onto her back, silently staring off out the French doors. Hand moving over the natural, soft swell of her belly, she pulled her lower lip between her teeth, watching her hand glide back and forth before Jensen placed his own palm flat over the back of her hand – not to halt but to follow the motion.  
"I want us both to take time off when the baby's born. We have the means, financially. And certain scheduling flexibility with our jobs. Those luxuries in place, I say at least two months…maybe three. None of this, ‘a baby only needs its mother’ nonsense."

"You know, I never understood that. Even the breast feeding argument doesn't hold water, or, well, milk," Jensen snorted at his own joke, Aubrey rolling her eyes though smiling as she did, "in this instance, since plenty of women don't breastfeed. And the whole importance of bonding deal? What, like it's not important for the baby to bond with its father? And what about single dads, or gay ones?"

"I hope we have a little boy," Aubrey replied, seemingly in lieu of an answer.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"So he can by raised by an exceptional example of a _real_ man."

Staring into Aubrey’s eyes, Jensen brushed a stray strand of dark chestnut from her face, then bent down and kissed her stomach. "So, a real man, huh?" Watching Aubrey nodding in response, sweet little smile on her face, Jensen suddenly scrunched his brow, full lips pursing in an exaggerated, sultry pout, arm lifting and bicep _popped_.

Aubrey squealed, "Bicep o’ Doom!"…then cackled. Head tossed back, eyes closed, a full belly laugh.

"Aw yeah, sweetheart, know you love these bad boys."

"I do! I really, truly do!" Still giggling, Aubrey rolled over on top of Jensen – condoms deliberately flung across the room.

** _~XoX~ WADWJA ~XoX~_ **

THEIR RETURN FLIGHT home getting in at ass o’clock in the morning, while Jared had offered, Jensen had insisted Jared _not_ pick them up at the airport. The end of their Epic Trans-Atlantic Romantic Honeymoon Adventure (Jensen’s naming of occasions striking again), Jensen hadn’t thought twice about splurging for a private car – he and Aubrey snuggled together in the backseat, happy and drowsy, for the hour ride home.

Despite the early hour, a groggy Jared was up to greet them. Luggage barely hauled just inside the door, his long arms wrapped around both Jensen and Aubrey. "Missed the hell outta you two."

"Back at’cha, man," Jensen muttered against his neck, eventually pulling back and slapping a palm flat over Jared’s heart.

"Imagine you’re both exhausted, but it was good though, yes?"

"So good! Know we’ve kept in touch, but still tons to fill you in on. And got you something. Well, a lot of somethings, but…"

Coy smile on her face, Aubrey picked up where Jensen had trailed off, "One something in particular. Extra special." Reaching into her pocket, Aubrey handed the item to Jared.

Jared taking the thing between his fingers, his sleep addled brain obviously working to figure out what… 

Revisiting Jared’s parting words from the wedding, Jensen explained, "Pretty sure all those nieces and nephews you've got, you're already an uncle, dude. But, see those two lines there?" Jensen pointed to the distinct marks on the stick. "Yeah. First time _your_ ass gets up at four in the morning with our squalling newborn for a diaper change, _then_ you'll officially be the awesomest."

** _~XoX~ The <strike>End</strike> ~XoX~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> **End Notes:** My thanks to these characters, for taking me on this journey with them. Countless website bookmarks, a file-folder busting with photos and snippets for inspiration, and dozens of hours spent on research, it’s been a wondrous adventure!
> 
> So much stinkin’ gratitude to my girl, R!!! She listened to me yammer, bitch, whine, and cheered me on through it all. Schmoop practically a squick for her, I seriously owe her booze!
> 
> Title, and initial concept, inspired by the really stupid movie, "Win A Date With Tad Hamilton" – which I was watching while debating signing up for the HetBang despite not having an idea.  
Later, due-date for the HetBang looming and Muse taking their sweet time getting all mushy whilst I wrote a certain scene, the title changed.  
30 Seconds To Mars's cover of "Stay". Oyf! My heart! Jared Leto slays me as is, but I imagine Jensen singing this (maybe to Jared, hint-hint-nudge-nudge) and I go all gooey inside. :::swoons::: Never gonna happen (least in public), I can damn well indulge myself with AU-Jensen singing it to Aubrey!  
https://youtu.be/IqPATbDhrb4  
And, finally, with this ending up as the offering for my cherry-popping participation in SPN_Cinema, back to WADWJA the title went!
> 
> JIC it caught anyone’s eye, the only intended reference to "Two minutes to midnight" is to the season 5 Supernatural episode…for personal reasons. I frequently add things that mean something personal to me into my fics, many slipped in meant to go unrecognized. 
> 
> If extras are your thing, dear reader, I highly rec giving this video a watch:::  
https://youtu.be/r1UEfgwiULo  
It’s the song for Mr. & Mrs. Carter-Ackles’s first dance, but more importantly…it’s Bowie.
> 
> **  
**  
_♥ Comments are very appreciated and highly adored!!! Absolutely ALL con-crit is desired as well! ♥_  



End file.
